When two worlds collide
by imhappy15
Summary: Complete! Mikan Sakura is a girl filled with secrets. Natsume Hyuuga, is a handsome and cool boy. When these two people meet, wonder what will happen? Will they end up hating each other? Or will they end up in love?ü
1. The arrival

Mikan Sakura, a happy go lucky girl, just arrived at Gakuen Alice and she also got the interest our  
serious, cool Natsume! or maybe not.

* * *

Me:** I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Natsume: You sure don't idiot

Me: You meanie!

Mikan: Natsume! Give some respect to her!

Natsume: She doesn't own us anyway

Me: (sticks out tongue to Natsume)

Mikan: What's this story about anyway?

Me: Hmmm...Just read and find out!

* * *

It was another bright day at Alice Academy. It was quiet everywhere you could almost hear the birds chirping except at the cafeteria. The room was filled with shouts of fan girls as the two most popular 13 year olds arrive. 

"Kyaaaaa!! Natsume-sama! You are so handsome!!"

Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome 13 y/o raven-haired boy, was buying his lunch along with Ruka Nogi, a blonde good-looking boy.

"Damn! This girls sure do know how to annoy us! They're very noisy!" Natsume complained.

"Natsume, you should be used to it by now." Ruka said

"Hn"

After eating, they immediately left the crowded, noisy cafeteria and went to relax under the Sakura tree. They were talking about their noisy fan girls.

"Those girls…I want to burn them!" Natsume said

"Calm down.. not all girls swoon over us"

"Then name some"

"Excuse me?"

"Name some girls who don't swoon over us"

Ruka thought for a moment and said, "Anna? Nonoko? Imai?"

"Imai?" Natsume asked, then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ruka wondered

"Considering Imai as the ice princess, of course she wouldn't be. I haven't even seen girls close to her" (you are so bad meanie Natsume!)

The two laughs out loud but they stopped when a girl ran up to them. The two boys were stunned. The girl was very pretty. She has auburn-hair that is up to her waistline. She has hazel eyes too.

"Excuse me. Is this the Sakura tree near the north forest?" she asked

"…"

"…"

"yes. It is" Ruka managed to say. The girls face brightened up.

"Really?! I'm glad. I've been searching everywhere for this. I'm supposed to meet my friend here. By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura" She said and smiled as she introduced herself to us.

"Ruka Nogi pleased to meet you Sakura-san"

"…" was Natsume's reply. '_She's new, considering she didn't know who we are_'

"What's your alice Ruka-pyon?"

"Animal Pheromone. You?"

"Mine is-"she said but was interrupted when a familiar voice cut in,

"Mikan, what're you doing over there? The germs of those boys might infect you. Lets go" Hotaru Imai said coldly and walked away.

"I'm sorry guys…She is in a bad mood today. Don't worry, once you get to know her you'll think she's kind. Bye Ruka-pyon, Bye Natsume-chan!" She winked and waved goodbye. She ran up to her friend. The two boys were kinda shocked with what she said.

'_What the?! I didn't mention my name. How did she know??' _Natsume thought.

There was complete silence going on as the two boys continued to wonder how the girl knew of Natsume's name.

"Hey Ruka" Natsume finally said, breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked

"That girl, what do you think her alice is? She's quite mysterious"

"Yeah. I've been thinking of the same thing, knowing she knows your name"

"…" Nstsume shrugged and shoved the thought away.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Mikan were walking around the school grounds. Hotaru was touring Mikan around. (Wow. She's nice in here!) About a few minutes later, Mikan asked Hotaru,

"Who are those two boys a while ago anyway? They seem different from the others"

"They are the handsome boys I've been talking about. I like taking pictures of them."

"Whoa! Really? It's the first time I've seen you interested in boys!"

"Shut up you idiot. I do that for money" Hotaru said as her eyes were shining.

'_Money again? My best friend really hasn't changed'_ Mikan thought.

"Anyway, its been three years. How's training?" Hotaru asked

"Well, I learned a lot alright. I learned to become serious and somehow cold. I missed you. How I wanted for the two of us to go to this academy at the same time. That stupid training!" Hotaru laughed at Mikan's remark. (Woah!)

"Hotaru! You meanie!" Mikan said but she eventually joined Hotaru in laughing.

"By the way, don't tell anyone about your training or anything else about you unless the teachers give you instructions to do so" Hotaru reminded.

"Okay. Hotaru-chan!"

* * *

Me: Now that's the end of our first chapter 

Natsume: Why am I a bit noisy here? I wanna be the cool quiet type.

Me: You aren't noisy there 

???: Why am I not in this chapter? (cries)

Mikan: Narumi-sensei, you'll be in the next one

Narumi: Make sure of that! (looks at me with puppy eyes)

Me and Natsume: Yeah Yeah

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Me: Ouch! Hotaru!!

Hotaru: Why am I nice to Mikan in here?!

Me: Well…

Mikan: Its because. . .

Me: Huh? What did you say?

Mikan: (points to throat)

Koko: She said she can't speak

Me: Sorry Mikan… no spoilers!!

Natsume: Please review…see you next chapter

Me: Good boy Nat-chan

Natsume: Nat-chan? (burns the paper his holding)

Me: Bye guys! See you next chappie! Please review..I'll be waiting!


	2. New girl

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: Hello again everyone!

Natsume: Yo!

Mikan: Hello! Nice to see you again!

Me: Hey Mikan, you can talk again(hugs Mikan)

Mikan: Hehe...anyway Narumi-sensei is finally making his arrival!

Natsume: Shut up old hag! (glares at Mikan)

Me: Hey hey no fighting! (stops the two)

Narumi: Hai Hai. . .Thanks for the reviews everyone! (cries happily)

Ruka: Please read on!

* * *

The next day, Narumi arrived in the classroom wearing hippy clothes. 

_The class seems excited with their new classmate'_ he thought.

Before saying anything, kokoroyomi, the mind reader said out loud,

"Just get started Narumi! We aren't excited, We wanna end this right away!"

"Yes! He's right!" the class said in unison.

"okay.." Narumi said and sighed.

It was the day after Natsume and Ruka encountered the girl they thought was mysterious.

" Do you think the new student is that girl from yesterday?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Yes. She's the only new student I saw so far"

"Hmph"

Narumi clapped his hands and announced, "The new girl will arrive shortly but before that, I'd like to give a brief background. She was suppose to arrive with Hotaru Imai 3 years ago but something came up so her arrival was delayed. I want you all to be friendly to my daughter"

"Daughter?" everyone asked.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

All looked at Hotaru, she just used her newly created Baka gun, she said, "What daughter are you talking about idiot?"

"...anyway, let's welcome her" Narumi said while rubbing his head.

A girl with auburn hair and in a pig-tails entered the class. She looked around, smiled and with a loud voice, she said,

"Good Morning! My name is Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you!"

The boys were jaw-dropped. Some whistled.

"Well Mikan-chan, you can sit at the back beside him" Narumi said gently and pointed at Natsume.

Mikan smiled and went towards him. Before sitting down, she heard a girl whisper,

"who does she think she is? she's not even pretty."Mikan ignored the comment and sat down.

She noticed the glares of the girls and the stares of the guys. She smiled anyway. Narumi was looking at her every move. There was total silence but a green haired girl shouted breaking the silence going on,

"Narumi! Why let her sit beside Natsume-sama? She's very ugly!"

The other girls started to complain too. Mikan was keeping her cool, she doesn't want to cause trouble and causing some might have consequences.

Mikan raised her hand and said calmly,"Sensei! If the girls complain this much, you can change my seat. I really don't want to sit beside someone with a bad temper. Considering his alice, he might burn my hair anytime"

Everyone looked at her startled.

The green haired girl shouted, "How did you know that?!"

Hotaru glared at her, _'This girl really has a huge mouth. Everyone will know who she really is in no time'_ she thought.

"No. I just heard some passerby's talking about it" Mikan said with a smile.

"Good. I don't want any ugly people coming near Natsume. Change her seat sensei!" the green haired girl shouted.

"Hey...Permy" Mikan said.

"Permy? I'm Sumire Shouda! President of the NatsumexRuka fan club!" she shouted.

Mikan snapped back, "I didn't ask anything permy so don't give so much information on yourself!"

Permy was angered by this, and transformed to her form.

_'The cat-dog alice? Nice...This is cool'_ Mikan thought.

Sumire was ready to attack Mikan when she was suddenly hit by the head.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Hotaru! Thanks!" Mikan said and gave her friend a hug.

However, this act surprised many of them.

"No one has the right to hurt this idiot, except for me. But for special cases, which I myself approved, she can be hurt. Right Sensei?"

Hotaru said with a blank expression on her face. Narumi nodded.

_'Special cases?'_ Natsume thought.

Narumi took his leave but before going out of the room, he said, "Today and Tomorrow are free days. We teachers are discussing something important. Be nice to Mikan-chan! Ja-ne!"

The class cheered. How they wanted to have free days. Meanwhile, somewhere inside the academy, two people were actually talking about a certain girl.

"How's it going so far? Is her training succesful? Persona?" someone asked

"Yes. She fully mastered the control of her 2 alices, as well as her newly acquired ones." Persona said calmly.

"Good. Being able to have the Copy/Steal/Seal alice, and the nullification, she's a huge asset to this academy."

"Yes. But her problem is, she didn't want to kill. She also is very loud and she tend to say things she shouldn't"

"That's okay. Its better than being a rebel, like Natsume"

"Yes. You are right."

Back in Mikan's classroom, the boys were making a fuss about Mikan as they crowded her. Some girls joined the conversation of Mikan with the others. Mikan sweat-dropped as she noticed she got glares from the members of the fan club.But Hotaru was tapping her Baka gun everytime she sees those glares. (nice one Hotaru!)

"What's your alice?" a girl asked.

" I have. . " Mikan started to say.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Mikan, You are to tell others you have three alices. The first one being Nullification. Choose two others" Narumi said.

"Hmm...Can it be anything?"

"Of course. Except the other real alice you have. Wear these bracelets and these earrings too."

Mikan wore them without complaining, she knew these are limiting devices.

"Sensei, I already thought of my two alices"

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Its. . ." Mikan said, but was interrupted when Sumire shouted, 

"She's ashamed of her alice! Yeah! That's why she wasn't telling anything"

Mikan sweat-dropped._ 'This permy really is clueless.'_

"Was that true Mikan?" her other classmates asked her.

Mikan was lost in thought and unknowingly said "yes"

Everyone stared at her unbelieving.

"uhm..." Mikan said, _'shoot...I'm really careless'_ she thought.

Hotaru muttered under her breath, "Idiot"

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_'Finally!'_ Mikan thought.

All the students started to go out of the classroom and everyone went straight to the direction of the cafeteria. Hotaru went to the opposite direction. Mikan went to the door but before catching up to Hotaru, she took a glance at Koko and smiled, then she left. Koko trembled when he saw her smile. Natsume noticed this, as he was eyeing Mikan ever since the class asked about her alice.

"Hey Koko, what did you read on her mind anyway?" Natsume asked.

Koko was silent.

"Hey! Koko!" Ruka said, his voice raising.

"She...she has more than 3 alices...after that, I can't read her mind anymore!" Koko said after breaking the long silence.

"More than 3 alices??" Natsume said. _'That girl? Who is she really?'_ he thought.

After a while, Natsume, Ruka and Koko just arrived at the cafeteria, the place became even noisier than before the two boys arrived. Sumire and her gang were in one corner shouting and looking at Natsume and Ruka's every move. After Natsume and Ruka have settled down near their classmates, a girl's shout was heard throughout the whole place,

"Hotaru! Give that picture back!"

Everyone looked at where the voice came from. They saw a pretty auburn-haired girl standing in the entrance of the cafeteria, panting.

"Hotaru, give that picture back! Come on please!" she said.

There was silence...a few seconds later, all the boys ran towards her (except those from her class), asking many things about her.

"What's your name?" "It's nice to see you here!" "What grade are you in?" and many more.

Mikan didn't know what to do when suddenly,

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Hotaru shot some of the boys with her baka gun. They looked at Hotaru with scared expressions as she said,

"If you go in her way, you'll experience something you don't want to."

Everyone stepped aside. Hotaru sat beside Ruka and after making her way through the crowd, Mikan sat beside Natsume. There was silence, again. All the people inside the room were staring at the 4 all seated together. No one dared to speak, until Mikan muttered,

"Hotaru...give that photo back...please!"

"No" Hotaru coldly replied.

"But..."

"What photo?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru showed the photo to the two boys. It was Mikan, with her hair down strolling along a garden filled with roses. Natsume held the picture and looked at Mikan as he teased,

"Is this really you?"

Mikan reached for the photo but Natsume was quick. He raised his hand which was holding the photo so Mikan can't reach it.

"Natsume! Give it!" she shouted.

Natsume shook his head and laughed, "Come and get it"

At that same moment, a knife was flying towards Mikan, aiming at her cheek. She saw it and was able to catch the knife before it hit her face. Her finger was slightly cut though.

"Awww!! I'm bleeding!!" Mikan said loudly.

Tears were starting to flow. Hotaru stood up and went near Mikan who was now running around in small circles, crying her eyes out.

"Mikan! Get a grip. Thats only a small cut" Hotaru said coldly.

"I'm not crying because of that! I'm crying because I didn't notice the knife coming. Even though its from a girl hiding behind that drinking fountain, I should have noticed." Mikan mumbled as she pointed at the fountain.

Hotaru aimed her Baka gun at the direction of where Mikan pointed, and sure enough there was a girl hiding! Mikan went near the girl, who was now trembling, and whispered in her ear,

"Just try that once again and you'll pay"

The girl's eyes widened. Mikan took a last quick don't-you-dare-say-anything look at the girl and left with Hotaru. After the two girls left, the cafeteria was quiet and peaceful still shocked about the incident that just occured.

* * *

Me: Reviews! 

Natsume: Shut up and continue writing the new chapters

Mikan: Natsume! Be respectful to her!

Me: . . .(a light bulb suddenly appears on top of my head) aha!

Mikan: Aha what?

Me: (whispers to Mikan and both of us laughs)

Natsume: Tsk. Girls these days.

Ruka: Natsume, aren't you a little scared? She might do something next chapter

Natsume: Do what?

Mikan: She will-

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: No spoilers idiot. It's for Natsume and the readers to find out. (laughs to herself)

Me: (still laughing) You guys will like what I prepared for N-

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: I said no spoilers!

Natsume: . . .

Ruka: Please review and wait for the next chapter!

Me: Don't worry! I update fast! And I'm pretty sure Natsume will get a well deserved punishment from me!! (laughs evilly)

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: Idiots never listen.

Ruka: Well, see you next chapter...

* * *

**Its my first fanfic so, I'm sorry if it's not that good! I'll try my best! See you all!**

**Thanks to kemcat16 and supertonia! haha:p thanks guys!  
**

**-imhappy15-**


	3. Polkadots and Teddy bears

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: And we're back!

Mikan: Yeah! And we have a very exciting chapter!

Natsume: Shut up. . .old hags

Mikan: (sticks tongue out to Natsume)

Me: Don't worry Mikan. I've prepared something for Natsume...(chuckles evilly)

Persona: I also want to see what you have prepared. It better be good.

Me: Of course Persona! Me and Narumi approved of it! (exchanges high five with Narumi)

Natsume and Ruka: Narumi?

Narumi: (nods) Yup!

Hotaru: On to the story now.

**Me:** **By the way, thanks for the reviews librajem, nesbab, jeemawoo, lysabelle, Sie-sama, kradraven, amador, Chimeiteki Ai,  
XfhylliseXanne, kaYeYe, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx. And by the way XfhylliseXanne...I already corrected it! Thanks for  
pointing it out!**

* * *

_'It's been a week since that girl came. I wonder why I feel something's different about her. She's hiding too many things'_ Natsume thought as he was sitting down under the Sakura tree. 

Lately, the academy was kinda "into" Mikan Sakura. She has charmed many boys and has made many girls jealous. She's the usual topic of everyone even though she just arrived a week ago. She is still mysterious, knowing that she hasn't revealed what her alice is. That girl is also missing sometimes, just like now, and the teachers doesn't scold her or anything. She is also liked by her teachers due to her cheerful, happy attitude. Even Jinno, who is known as the coldest of all teachers, seems to warm up to her.

"Who is she really?!" Natsume said angrily.

Then he heard nearby voices, he covered his face with his manga and decided to eavesdrop.

"Sensei! I'm just done with my mission." a girl said.

"Good." Natsume trembled upon hearing the "sensei's" voice. It was Persona's.

_'What is he doing here at this time?'_ Natsume thought.

The conversation continued.

"It's been a week since we last met" the girl said.

"Yeah. Have you found students which you are interested with?"

"Yah! Natsume Hyuuga"

Persona laughed.

The girl asked, "Why? Is it funny?"

"No, but everyone thought the same"

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. We thought that if you'll ever be interested in anyone, it will be black cat"

"Well, I've heard so much about that guy. He seems sad though. He's also very cocky, but he's okay."

"Mikan, you better not say anything revealing. That guy is good in thinking through things. Our cover will be blown if he finds out and reveals it."

_'Mikan?! What the hell?'_ Natsume thought.

"Nah. I'm sure he won't. I trust him already." she said.

There was silence. Suddenly, Mikan sighed,

"Actually, last week, I said something regarding him that I shouldn't have known being a new student. Sorry"

"It's okay. I bet you managed to say something to get out of it?"

"Yes sensei! I told them I heard some passerby's saying it."

"Good. What are your two default alices anyway?"

"Oh that? I chose-" she said but was cut when the bell rang which symbolizes that its time for lunch.

"Bye sensei!" Mikan shouted as she headed towards he cafeteria.

* * *

Upon arriving there, she saw Hotaru on a stall, busy on what she's doing. Students crowded Hotaru. Mikan wondered why.(She's kinda dumb and smart at the same time) Then, a few students approached Mikan. 

"Sakura-san. I'm Yuu Tobita,class B's representative (Mikan's class is class B). This is Anna, Nonoko, Koko, and Mochu.We haven't introdoced ourselves before because you were always crowded by other students and somtimes, you're missing" he said.

"Pleased to meet everyone. You can call me Mikan. We are friends after all." Mikan replied with a smile.

The group talked to Mikan for a while asking so many things about her.

"By the way, why is Hotaru very busy over there? What is happening?" Mikan asked as she poited at Hotaru's direction.

Anna calmly said to her, "She's selling pictures of Natsume, Ruka and you. She's making a lot of money."

_'What? Well, it IS Hotaru we are talking about but, selling pictures?'_ Mikan thought.

The noise continued but it stopped when Hotaru said through her mega phone,

"All photos are sold out, please wait while I recopy."

The students who weren't able to buy some left sadly as they sighed.

Mikan walked towards Hotaru and asked, " Hotaru! Why did you do that without my consent?!"

"You weren't around a while ago so I decided for you. Besides, I'll give you some of my earnings." Hotaru said.

"Really?? Thanks Hotaru!"

"1 percent of the earnings will be given to you"

"Only 1 percent?" Mikan said sadly.

Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Koko and Mochu sweat-dropped. Everyone finished eating and they wondered around near the northern forest. Mikan spotted Natsume sleeping and decided to sit and annoy him. Meanwhile, Hotaru and the others went towards their classroom first.

"Nat-su-me-chan!" Mikan said in a cute voice.

"What do you want old hag?" he asked.

Mikan sat beside him. "It's rude to talk to someone when your face is covered with that manga book."

"Hn."

Natsume took his manga from his face and placed it in his lap.

"Happy?" he asked.

Mikan looked at Natsume's manga and said to him, "Instead of doing this why don't you study or go to missions?"

Natsume looked at her and said, "I do missions not because i want to..."

"It's because you ARE threatened to do it. I know"

_'This girl...why did she ask if she knew the answer??'_ Natsume thought angrily.

Mikan chuckled, "Funny eh? Unlike you, I do it freely."

"Hn"

Mikan stood up, and so does Natsume. They stared at each others eyes. The wind was gently blowing.

_'She's really pretty-wait. Why am I thinking like this? This girl might have a different agenda.'_ Natsume thought.

_'Natsume is really handsome-wait. Why did I just thought of that? ERASE ERASE ERASE'_ Mikan thought.

Suddenly, after the long silence, Natsume said,

"Hey...You are 13 and yet you still wear polkadotted panties? Tsk" (what a way to spoil the mood--)

Mikan turned red, and shouted, "PEEEERRRVVVEEERRRTTTTT"

Then she ran away.

Natsume laughed, _'She's funny, that polkadots.'_

* * *

_  
_  
The class was noisy talking about what happened earlier, yada yada yada. Then all of them heard a shout. 

"Where is that from?" Yuu asked.

_'The voice...sounds like its Mikan's'_ Hotaru thought.

"You are right Imai-san" Koko said.

BAKA

"Don't read my mind, idiot" Hotaru said.

At the same time, the class door opened, and in came Mikan who immediately went to Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Na-Natsume...he...he saw my...he saw my"

"He saw your panties right?"

Mikan cried louder as everyone sweat-dropped.

Ruka asked, "He did?"

Mikan nodded.

The door burst open again and Natsume came in. He noticed the unusual silence as the students crowded Mikan. He smirked. Ruka came up to him and asked,

"You really saw??"

"Yeah, the wind was blowing its not my fault I saw it."

Then Natsume turned to Mikan and said, "Stop crying polkadots"

Some of the students laughed. After a few minutes, Narumi arrived. Everyone took their seats.

"Class! This Saturday, we are going to Central town! Make sure your partners are with you or you're not gonna join!" he announced.

_'Partner?'_ Mikan thought.

Even though Mikan is familiar to the school because of what she did the past 3 years, she wasn't told about the partner thing. Mikan took a glance at Hotaru but Hotaru knew of this beforehand. Mikan read the sign board Hotaru was holding, it said,

"I already have a partner. It's Nogi" Because of this, Mikan sighed.

Koko noticed this then, he asked Narumi,

"Who is Mikan's partner?"

Narumi smiled and said, "About that, they told me its gonna be Natsume-kun."

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted.

Natsume said to her, "Sorry polkadots...It seems like we aren't going to Central town." Mikan cried.

That afternoon, Mikan was walking around the campus, attempting to find Natsume so she can convince him. She really wanted to go to central town. She asked a few girls who were passing by,

"Did you see Natsume?"

"Oh Natsume-sama? We saw her headed towards his room."

"Thanks!" Mikan ran towards Natsume's room.

When she arrived, she knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Still no answer.

Mikan was getting impatient so she decided to enter the room.

_'What a big room. It's also very clean.'_ She thought.

She sat down the couch. (Talk about going in uninvited eh?) Mikan searched the room. (Really. The nerve of this girl. Hehe) Mikan saw a picture under the bed.

_'Wow. It's Natsume and her sister. Poor him. The academy held her sister captive so he would go to missions.'_ she thought.

She returned the picture and sat down in the couch. again. Then, the bathroom door opened. Natsume walked in the room wearing only his boxers. Or should I say teddy bear printed boxers. Mikan saw this and laughed out loud. Natsume, didn't notice her presence before, that's why he panicked and quickly went inside the bathroom. When he came out though, he was already wearing his shorts. Mikan was still laughing.

"You-haha-wear-haha-teddy-haha-bear-haha-printed-haha-boxers!"

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I came so I can convince you but it seems I found something more INTERESTING."

"You! Anyway, I wore this because all the others are in the laundry."

"In the laundry eh??" Mikan said sarcastically.

Natsume looked at the couch again but instead of she being there, she was infront of his cabinet. She opened a drawer and saw all of Natsume's boxers. She laughed really hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

Natsume blushed of embarassment, "..."

Mikan stopped laughing and there was a moment of silence until Mikan started laughing again.

"Stop laughing polkadots!"

"I can't help it. Even your other boxers have designs on it"

"Leave now polkadots, it's good that I haven't used my alice on your hair yet."

"Hmph. You can't do that. Anyway, we will go to central town on Saturday or else.."

"Or else?" Natsume asked, one of his eyebrows arched up.

"Or else, I'll tell everyone what I've discovered today. Teddy bears"

"No one will believe you.."

"Really? What if I tell Hotaru?"

"Alright alright. We will go to Central town"

"Yipee! Thanks" With that, Mikan left.

* * *

Me: So that's the end of our 3rd chapter!

Natsume: (blushing furiously)

Mikan: That's what you get Teddy bears! (laughs evilly...then chokes)

Me: You alright Mikan? Anyway, Natsume, that's what you get for being so mean.

Ruka: I told you before Natsume. You never listen.

Mikan: Anyway, next chapter we are going to central town!

Koko: Natsume said "We are going just because YOU threatened me"

Mikan: I didn't. Well I did.

Hotaru: Now I can sell more pictures. I've recently got Ruka's. (Rides the flying duck)

Me: Sorry. I can't remember the name of the flying duck. Please tell me.

Ruka: Hotaru! (runs after Hotaru)

Me: See you guys next chapter!

Mikan: Ja-ne!


	4. The trip to Central Town

**I**** do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: Helloooooo

Mikan: Hiiiiiii

Natsume: Hello again everyone. . .

Me: Now, we are about to start the next chapter!

Sumire: Hey.

Me: What?

Sumire: Can you add some scenes wherein Natsune-sama is nice to me?

Me: No. period.

Mikan: (laughs)

Persona: Keep on dreaming Permy-san.

Sumire: Permy-san?!

Me: Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

**Natsume: Yeah, thanks to lysabelle, WhItEdOvEqUeNnIeHiMe, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, blossomingtimmy, koolasapixels, Sie-sama, and XfhylliseXanne. **

* * *

Its Saturday, the students are excited to go to Central Town. The past few days weren't easy for Mikan. All of them were curious on how she convinced Natsume to come. They kept pestering her with questions almost everyday. But, she always tells that it's a secret. Truthfully, Mikan does not want Natsume to be embarassed. So she kept her word that she won't tell anyone, in exhange of Natsume coming with her. The girls are delighted because Natsume will go to Central Town but of course, Sumire and her gang aren't happy because "their" Natsume-sama needs to accompany, the noisy, annoying auburn-haired girl.

Meanwhile, Hotaru, Ruka, Mikan and Natsume are patiently waiting near the bus stop.

"Sooooo late! It's already past 8. The bus should have been here!" Mikan complained.

Natsume smirked as he said, "That's why I don't want to go to that place! The bus always comes late. If you just didn't threa"

"threa?" Ruka asked. Hotaru became suspicious,

_'What kind of secret is Mikan hiding from me?'_ she thought.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived.

"Finally!" Mikan shouted.

She dragged the 3 towards the bus. Once they got in, some students are shouting and kept on telling Mikan or Natsume to sit beside them. Narumi arrived looking at the students with a smile in his face, _'Where to sit huh?'_ he thought.

He said, "You must sit with your partners during the whole trip. And at around 8:00pm, there will be fireworks!"

The students who asked Mikan and Natsume groaned, including Permy-san..er.Sumire. The two agreed to sit on the back of the bus. Hotaru and Ruka are sitted in front of them. Before the two got on their seat, Hotaru installed a video camera to spy and find out what Mikan did to threaten Natsume. Ruka just sweat-dropped.

"Imai-san, why don't we stop spying on them? It's already 15 minutes. Besides, those two aren't talking at all!" Ruka whispered to Hotaru.

Hotaru gave Ruka a glare, Ruka glared back. There was a glaring contest until Hotaru gave up and turned off the video camera. 5 minutes later, Mikan smiled as she said,

"Finally! The video camera is gone"

"That was long. I never thought she'll give up" Natsume said blankly.

Mikan's smile widened, "Now pay me. You lost our bet"

Natsume sighed and paid Mikan 500 rabbits. Natsume thought, _'This polkadots and Imai are the same. They want money. Tch.'_

**

* * *

Flashback**

As Mikan and Natsume sat down, they immediately noticed the tiny video camera taped at the back of Hotaru and Ruka's seats.

Mikan whispered to Natsume, "Let's make a bet"

"Sure. You'll lose anyway polkadots."

Mikan got irritated,but she let it go. "Tch. I bet 500 rabbits. Hotaru will give up"

"Imai won't. She's tricky afterall. 500 rabbits, she won't give up"

"Deal then??"

"Deal"

**End of Flashback**

* * *

10 minutes later, Natsume noticed everyone sleeping.

"This class! It's only 30 minutes and they're sleeping already. Even Ruka slept!" Natsume mumbled.

He was thinking about Mikan's true identity. What her alice is, Why she was delayed in entering the academy, Why she was taking missions, Why she knows alot about HIM. These questions kept appearing in his mind. He was absorbed in his thoughts that he was surprised when he saw Mikan sleeping and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What the?" he said.

He was about to shove Mikan away when he saw a tears slide down across her cheeks as she said with a low voice,

"I will take part in this mission. Just please! Don't hurt her! Please!"

Natsume was surprised. _'Is she sleep talking?' _he thought. He suddenly remembered, Mikan's words the other day,

**Mikan chuckled, "Funny eh? Unlike you, I do it freely."**

'This is getting confusing, I thought she do her missions freely? and who is this she?' he thought.

He looked at her again and saw hear tears falling. With that, he let her lean on his shoulder and he slept too. When they were near Central Town, everyone, except Natsume and Mikan, were awakened with a loud shout. It was Permy-san's voice.

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Hotaru shot Permy-san (Sorry Sumire..hehe), "Too noisy. Can't you see we are all sleeping??"

Everyone stared at Sumire who defended herself by saying, "Well, I won't be shouting if there is no reason!" "

What's the reason then??" Some of their classmates demanded.

Koko already read Sumire's mind, he pointed at the back and said, "That's the reason"

All of them looked at the back. They were shocked. Sumire shouted because Natsume and Mikan slept next to each other. No one was speaking. Hotaru started giving a deadly glare to Ruka, leaving the boys with widened eyes, and the girls jaw-dropped. Then they arrived at Central town.

* * *

"We are finally here!!" Mikan shouted once she got down the bus.

Hotaru kept shooting Ruka using her Baka Gun.

"Because of you, I wasn't able to record what happened! I could have one millions!" she said as she glared at him.

"Sorry Imai-san! I just thought you are being so nosy already!" Ruka said while running for his life.

"And you even dare complain?! Get back here!" Hotaru shouted and ran after Ruka.

Mikan sighed. "Come on Teddy bears! Let's enjoy this day!" Mikan said and dragged Natsume by his hand.

The girls felt even more jealous but what caught their attention is the word Teddy bears.

_'What is with that word and why does she call our Natsume-sama that??'_ they thought.

Meanwhile, Mikan first went to the Howalon store.

"2 boxes please" she ordered.

"Oh if it isn't Mikan. Today, I'll give you these two boxes for free!" the owner said.

"Really? Lucky! Thanks!"

Mikan and the owner chatted for a while.

_'Free Howalons? Why does the owner know polkadots anyway?'_ he thought.

After talking with the owner, Mikan went straight to Natsume and gave him the other box.

"Here ya go teddy bears!" she said smiling.

"Tch. I don't want these."

"Come on...or do you want me to tell Hotaru a secret about teddy bears"

"Fine! You are such a pain" he said and took the box of Howalons.

Natsume didn't want his reputation ruined. Not with that thing about teddy bears atleast. They went to go shopping next.

"Mikan-chan! Hello!" the manager said.

"Hello! It's been a while!" Mikan said.

"Hello to the others too!" she added.

Everyone in the store greeted her.

_'What is happening?'_ Natsume thought once more.

"Please deliver these to our rooms! Thanks so much!" Mikan said when they were done shopping.

"Mikan-chan, we should be the ones thanking you."

"It's not a problem! I'm glad to help!" she said and left the store with Natsume.

They went around, and Mikan was always being greeted and thanked. Natsume was always left with wondering what is happening.

"It's already 12 Natsume. Why don't we go eat? It's my treat" Mikan said as she took a whole 500 rabbit from her pocket.

"Your treat? Isn't it more like mine? Isn't that my money from awhile ago?" he said talking about their bet.

"Whatever..Come on my stomach is complaining already!" Mikan said as she pouted.

Natsume surrendered and they went to the nearby restaurant. They ate lunch peacefully and quiet. Mikan was too hungry to talk and Natsume wouldn't considering his personality. After eating, they walked around again. Then something caught Mikan's eye, two students exchanging alice stones.

"Look Natsume! They're exchanging! How sweet!" she said. Natsume looked at the two students.

"That's stupid!" he said.

"Oh come on Natsume! I will be very happy if someone gives me thier alice stone! It's a sign of love! Do you understand?"

"Tch.Anyway lets go we are wasting time here." he said and turned, leaving Mikan asking herself,

"If ever Natsume gives her alice stone, who will he give it to? Permy?" (Eww! Mikan! Stop thinking such things that will never ever happen! Besides it's digusting)

"Nah, can't be. Permy is. . .never fit for Natsume. She's just a fan girl and will always be!" she said and followed Natsume.

"Tch! What is the big deal of exchanging alice stones anyway?" he said to Mikan as she caught up.

"Still thinking about that teddy bears?" Mikan teased. Natsume glared at her.

She chuckled, "You really are funny...Natsu-Natsume? Where are you?" she asked when she noticed the raven-haired boy gone.

She turned around and saw Natsume swallowed by his fangirls who were squealing and shouting.

"Poor guy. Well, I need to help him even though he gets on my nerves sometimes. He IS my partner anyway" she said.

She walked towards Natsume and the fan girls. She pushed herself in to reach Natsume but she failed to get him out. He was still swallowed by his annoying fan club. Then, she saw his hand. She pulled it and when Natsume got out, he landed on top of Mikan pressing his lips against hers. Everyone who saw it were shocked!

"Unbelievable!!!" Sumire shouted.

After the kiss, Mikan started to gasp for air and so does Natsume.

"Why did you do that you baka!!" Mikan shouted.

"You think it was my fault?" Natsume asked, his voice raising.

"Yes!"

"What is the big deal? It's just a kiss!"

"It was my first baka! I can't believe you stole it!" Mikan said as she started crying.

". . ."

"You are a baka Natsume!!" Mikan shouted and ran off.

_'Why did she cry? That girl!'_ Natsume thought and went after her. Everyone was silent. They still can't believe what had happened just now.

* * *

Mikan was crying as she ran. She wanted to cry so much.

_'To be humiliated like this infront of others! I can't believe that guy!'_ she thought.

She sat down at the edge of the enormous water fountain found near the forest. Suddenly, sharp objects were flying towards her, all coming from different directions. She dodged everything but another sharp object came flying and hit Mikan's right arm. Mikan was keeping her cool,

_'That girl from the cafeteria again! I told her not to mess with me!'_ Mikan thought.

"You'll pay for this girl-who-tried-to-attack-me-before." she said. (I'm sorry I can't think of another name. :p) In no time, she found the girl. They were now back-to-back.

"You can't hide from me forever. Boo!" Mikan said and smiled.

The girl-who-attacked-Mikan-before was trembling and wanted to run but her feet seems frozen on the spot.

Meanwhile,

"Where is she?" Natsume asked himself. He was getting irritated.

_'Where do idiots usually go when they cry?'_ he thought.

Then he heard a conversation,

"I saw Mikan-chan a while ago. She's been looking good ever since we last saw her."

"Yeah! I saw her too. We really owe our lives to her. We could've been dead if she didn't arrive that day"

"I agree. But last time, she was really bloodied up you can't recognize her anymore."

Natsume had it and went towards the two women gossiping.

"What happened last time Mikan went here?" he demanded.

"Well, AAO attacked and we are about to get killed but Mikan-chan arrived. She saved our lives!"

"Yes. And she fought by herself. She didn't even cry because of pain or anything. After the battle, all th AAO soldiers were defeated and Mikan looks really hurt but she just told us she's alright and she even smiled."

"Thanks to her we are still alive!"

Natsume ran and looked for Mikan once more.

_'I need to look for her and ask her who she realyy is and what she hides!'_ he thought.

From afar, he saw the fountain and two girls.

"Thats!-" he said but noticed the awkward silence. He headed towards the bushes and looked at everything that was about to happen.

The other girl was shaking in fear as Mikan talked.

"Scared aren't we?" Mikan coldly asked.

The girl nodded, "Please let me go! I'm so sorry. I felt enviousof you because you and Natsume-sama are always together."

"Okay okay. I forgive you. But really next time be careful!" Mikan said cheerfully and walked away.

Then the girl smiled and unleashed icicles that went flying towards Mikan. Then about a meter before it reached Mikan, the ice disappeared.

Mikan faced the girl, "I forgave you and this is what you repay me? The nerve!" she said blankly.

Then Mikan snapped and fire surrounded the girl.

_'You cold despicable girl!'_ the girl thought.

Mikan smiled coldly, "I am not cold and despicable! I'm just trained to be like that!"

The girl was shocked. Mikan floated and looked at the girl. She was already sweating so hard because of the heat.

"Poor you" Mikan said.

She snapped again and the girl instantly dashed away but Mikan was able to warn her as she said,

"If you really do it next time, I will go and attack your friends."

Natsume's eyes widened. He was dumbfounded in what he just saw. Then, Mikan said out loud,

"You can come out now."

Natsume was in even more shock. He was about to go towards her when Hotaru appeared on sight.

"Good. You are improving" she said blankly.

Mikan returned to her cheerful attitude.

"I am?Really?" she said and jumped to hug Hotaru. She was hugged by her Baka gun though.

"You cheat! Let me hug you"

"You really are careless. Look we have a witness over there" Hotaru said and pointed at the direction where Natsume was.

Natsume went towards them and asked,

"Who the hell are you anyway? What is your real alice?"

"Shoot. You knew? Hey Hotaru I didn't know about this!" Mikan said. (She was being dumb again)

"Me neither"

"Anyway Natsume, my real alices are Nullification and Copy/Steal/Seal alice! I can copy any alice I saw already. That's why I have so many alices!" Mikan said (She completely forgot the incident awhile ago)

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch!" Mikan shouted in pain.

"Why did you tell him dimwit??" Hotaru asked still aiming her Baka gun at her poor best friend.

"Well, I think he's ready to hear it!" Mikan said.

"Oh well. I can't do anything about it anymore since you already told him" Hotaru said as she sighed of defeat.

Natsume became curious and asked Mikan, "Why tell it to me?"

"Because I trust you already and I am sure my secret is safe with you" Mikan said and smiled at him.

Natsume blushed and looked away. Hotaru noticed this and started giving deadly glares to Natsume.

"Are you ready to listen to my secret?" Mikan asked.

Still blushing, Natsume replied with a, "Yeah. I'm ready"

"It all started when I was. . ."

**To be continued!  
**

* * *

Me: I'm done with chapter 4! Yipee!

Natsume: Shut up. Old hag. (gives me a deadly glare)

Me: Mikan! help me!

Mikan: Help? ME? Help you? No way!! (cold mode)

Me: Mi-Mikan?

Mikan: You let me kiss that Teddy bears! There is no way I'll help you now!

Natsume: Oh yeah. About that...(crossed his arms and fire balls appeared around him)

Mikan: Hehe.. you ready? I have a newly acquired alice (icicles were surrounding her all pointing to me)

Me: Hotaru!!! Help! (ran towards Hotaru)

Hotaru: (aims baka gun at me and clicks the trigger)

Ruka: (sweat-drops) Well...use your imagination and imagine what happened to her.

Me: (lies on the ground, unable to move)

Koko: She said Please review. She also said she was already working on chapter 5.

Mikan: (cheerful mode) Well, she wanted us to inform you that she is already thinking about the future chapters.

Koko: She said "Malapit na pasukan!! Ayoko pa pumasok pero importante pag-aaral"

Narumi: (forced to translate) Classes were about to begin. She still doesn't want to go to school but she said education is a must!

Hotaru: She said if you have anything you want to suggest to her future chapters, feel free to tell her.

Me: . . .

Persona: (appears out of nowhere and pokes me) Still alive?

Ruka: Please review everyone! She'll be super happy if you do!

Mikan: Yeah. Super happy once she arrives from the hospital.

Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume: (laughs)

Koko: Sometimes they scare me. (sweat-drops)

Ruka: Me too.

Narumi: See you next time! Review please!


	5. Her Secret

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: I'm back everyone!

Ruka: Welcome back! How are you?

Me: Same as before! Though I have grudges to Mikan, Natsume and Hotaru, I still love them! I won't punish them.

Ruka: Really?

Me: Yeah! I won't punish them like what I did to Natsume before. I'm not that kind of person.

Koko: You sure?

Me: (smiles then chases Koko away)

Persona: I'm see you are still alive. I thought you died.

Narumi: imhappy!! You are alive! Thank goodness! (hugs me)

Me: There is someone who cares! (hugs Narumi, there were white roses around us)

Koko: Sensei was thinking that if he shows he cares you won't hurt him!

Narumi: (sweat-drops)

Me: You guys!! (chases everyone)

**Ruka: Anyway thanks for the reviews koolasapixels, SiLvEr ChRySaNtHeMuM, kradraven, LadyLuna132, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, XfhylliseXanne, The Fair Maiden, lysabelle, and yamishun.**

Narumi: Where is Ruka, Natsume and Mikan-chan?

* * *

"Are you ready to listen to my secret?" Mikan asked. 

Still blushing, Natsume replied with a, "Yeah. I'm ready"

"It all started when I was. . ."

* * *

"It all started when I was about 9 years old. I lived with my grandfather. In one incident, some guys attacked us with Alices.I didn't know what alice is before. Me and my grandfather were safe because I unknowingly used my alice, the nullification. Although we were able to escape the bad guys,my grandfather was in shock and he died after getting a high fever. I was adopted by Hotaru's parents after that." Mikan narrated but she stopped. 

"That's it?" Natsume asked.

BAKA.

"She is not done idiot!" Hotaru said blankly.

Mikan continued, "That's just some details. Me and Hotaru became best friends. We were happy living our normal lives though I always wondered why we always travel. When I was 10, I discovered my other alice. The Copy/Steal/Seal. It was when we are escaping the academy. The academy stopped us from going any further, telling us resistance is futile. Narumi said that. We listened to what they had to say."

_'So much details'_ Natsume thought.

"Anyway, he told us we are going to alice academy to further enhance our alices. They also said that Hotaru's brother was there. This spiked up Hotaru and my interest. Hotaru wanted to go immediately and ask her brother why he don't write anymore and to beat him for being so distant. As for me, they told me I need to go training before entering the academy."

"At 10? Well, I underwent training at that age too. Why didn't I know about you?" Natsume asked.

"It was because I was hidden. They don't want to reveal me first because I was an asset to the academy. They let me train with a little girl. She was 8. She was your sister."

"Aoi? You know her? How is she?"

"She's fine. I was able to copy her alice before she lost it. She is also the one who told me about you. She was proud of you being black cat. You were targeted by AAO. You were a big threat."

"Tch. Like I want to have their attention."

"I know. Persona was getting worried about you and asked me before to look after you every time you have missions."

"You were helping me? but I don't see you."

"Of course. If I was seen by the enemy, my cover will be blown. They will target me even though I wasn't ready yet."

"You know about all of this Imai?" Natsume asked.

"Of course. That is the special case I've been talking about before. (See Chapter 2)" Hotaru said.

"I just finished training and currently I'm being targeted by the AAO. Didn't you notice? You aren't receiving missions lately." Mikan said.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I'm not given missions anymore since last month."

There was silence.

"Now do you understand? If this secret is revealed everyone will discriminate me. They will turn their backs on me. EVERYONE will be in danger if the AAO know some bit of information.You see, my secret can't be revealed. My cover can't be blown. My identity couldn't be known. Or there are consequences" Mikan said.

Again, there was silence.

"You mean, if you tell others consequences will be given? Then why tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel comfortable when I am with you. And didn't tell you I trust you?"

"uhm...Anyway, if you can copy other alices just by watching, name all the alices you have copied so far." Natsume said.

Hotaru tapped her gun, "Why ask that?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I wanna see if she really trust me." Natsume defended herself. While Mikan was counting using her fingers, then she said,

"I have the invention, fire, float, ice, mind-reading, nullification, the copy/steal/seal, water, wind, thunder, animal, voice, and human pheromone, illusion and healing. I have 15. All the AAO people I encountered so far doesn't have alices. So I still have few of them."

_'That many? And she tells me she still have few alices??'_ Natsume thought.

"Enough talking. It's almost 7:00pm. We need to meet up with the others near the Howalon store." Hotaru said and began to walk away.

"Come on Natsume-kun!" Mikan said and shortly followed Hotaru.

Natsume started to walk too. While walking beside Mikan he whispered,

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone, even Ruka"

Mikan smiled at him, "Arigato."

They arrived at the meeting place. It was 8pm already and everyone was staring in the sky looking at the fireworks. But Natsume was staring at Mikan instead.

* * *

Ever since Mikan told Natsume her secret, Mikan always follows Natsume alot which does not annoy him although he tells her it is. They were walking and Natsume stopped at the Sakura Tree. He sat down and decided to tease Mikan.

"You stupid! Its been a month after that Central town incident. Stop following me!" Natsume said.

"Why so harsh? It is because of me that you were free of missions. Be grateful!"

"Shut up." Natsume said but deep inside him, he wanted to tell her thank you.

After a while, Natsume told Mikan, "If you read my mind, I will burn your hair."

"There is no way I'll read your mind! I respect everyone's privacy you know!"

Natsume chuckled.

"Why? What is so funny?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing, strawberries."

"You-you. . .You PERVERT!!" Mikan shouted.

She quickly distanced herself from Natsume.

_'Teasing her is so fun.'_ he thought.

A few minutes later, Mikan went near Natsume (she forgot the incident),

"You know Natsume, I envy you."

"Why?" he asked not taking his eyes away from his manga. (Where did that come from??)

"Well, you have Aoi. While I have nobody. She really loves you from the bottom of her heart."

"Where are your parents?"

"Them? I dunno. But I always knew they were alive. They have reasons so they left me with grandfather. I know they will come to find me sometime."

"Tch. And that time will never come"

"Whatever. I don't really care. I just wanted to think they will somehow find me. I'm always waiting for them. You never know. Anytime they might fetch me and we will live a normal life."

"You dream big strawberries."

Mikan had it and teased Natsume.

"Idiot!"

"Stupid"

"Cocky"

"Annoying"

"Quiet!"

"Noisy"

"Teddy bears"

"Strawberries"

"Kitten!"

"Dog-barking"

"uhm...uhm.."

"Ugly!"

"uhm...uhm.."

"Ran out of words kid?" Natsume said and stood up. Then he said,

"Don't worry, I know waiting will lead to something. Just patiently wait."

"Thanks...Nat-chan" she said and walked away.

"They'll come" he said to himself.

"Natsume really has good points sometimes" Mikan said to herself and smiled.

* * *

Mikan saw an old cottage at the northern forest. She went near it. She knocked at the door. 

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked.

No answer.

_'Seems like no one is here.'_ Mikan said and gently turned the doorknob. Upon stepping inside, she heard noises outside. She saw a moving teddy bear. Mikan smiled and went near it.

"Hello Mr. Bear. Are you waiting for your owner?"

The bear nodded.

"You are so cute. Can I hug you?"

The bear nodded again.

Mikan hugged the stuffed bear. Then she thought of an idea.

"Why don't we find your owner right now?"

She carried the bear and went to the school grounds. Everyone was eyeing the bear Mikan was holding. Some girls even approached her,

"Did someone give that to you?"

"No, I was just looking for the owner of the bear."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I better get going. Classes might start soon. See you guys!" Mikan said and jogged towards her classroom.

She whispered to Mr. Bear, "I'm sorry. I still need to go to class. I will help you find your owner when its lunch already."

As Mikan went in the classroom, Anna and Nonoko immediately told her,

"Mikan-chan! That bear is dangerous! It hurts people." "

No, it doesn't. If it does it might already punched me." Mikan said defending Mr. Bear.

Anna and Nonoko wondered. The bear glared at them and punched the two. The two girls went flying to the other side of the classroom.

"I told you Mikan!" Anna shouted.

"You must have hurt its feelings!" Mikan said.

"Bu-but"

"No buts! Come on next class is Jin-jin!"

"Okay."

Once Jinno arrived, everyone took their seats and were sweating, except for Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka. They were afraid that the bear might do something to them.

* * *

It's lunch time, Mikan was walking around the campus, with Mr.Bear on her shoulders, when she heard someone call. 

"MR. BEEAAARRRR!!!" It was a boy's voice.

Mikan looked at the person who was running towards them. It was a boy with a star above his cheek. Once the person is in front of them, the boy started to gasp for air.

"I've been looking for you anywhere! Why weren't you in the cottage."

Mikan smiled and asked, "Are you the owner of Mr. Bear?"

"No, but he is owned by a friend of mine. I take care of him while Kaname is gone"

"Kaname huh? By the way I am Mikan Sakura."

"I'm Tsubasa Andou. I am 15 years old. Next year, I'm gonna be a highschool freshman"

"Really? Anyway, here is Mr. Bear, Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan cheerfully said.

The two talked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"What type class are you?" Tsubasa asked.

"Type class? I think its the Special Abilities."

"Really? Me too. You will enjoy the company of everyone there!"

They were now at the entrance of the cafeteria. Everyone stopped and looked at the two. Tsubasa was looking at the crowd, apparently he was looking for his friends.

"Mikan-chan, there they are! I will introduce you to some students of the SA class!" Tsubasa said as he grabbed Mikan's hand and headed towards the table.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a pair of jealous crimson eyes.(Yes! It is Natsume!)

"Isn't that Tsubasa-senpai?" Anna asked.

"It is! And Mikan is with him. Lucky her!" Nonoko exclaimed.

_'What's the big deal?'_ Natsume thought. Koko read his mind and laughed. Natsume glared at him.

"Everyone! Here is Mikan-chan. She is new and is part of the SA type class!" Tsubasa said as he introduced Mikan.

"Hello everyone!" Mikan said and smiled.

The group stared at her, then one by one, they introduced theiselves to Mikan.

"I am Misaki Harada. Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" Misaki said.

"Pleased to meet you!" Mikan replied.

Everyone stared at her again. Mikan sweat-dropped.

"Why are you staring?" she asked.

The group smiled.

"Uhm..senpais?" she muttered.

Misaki went near her and said, "You are popular. And you are really pretty. We were kinda amazed."

"I don't really feel comfortable with that. Please act normal!" Mikan said.

Everyone laughed.

"We were kidding you Mikan-chan. It's a shame Noda-cchi isn't here.He is missing all the fun." Tsubasa said.

"Noda-cchi?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. He is our teacher, he has the time-travelling alice. He still couldn't control it so he is rarely with us. It's been two months and he hasn't shown himself yet. And with the festival coming up soon, it is all up to us again."

"Festival? When?"

"2 months from now! I am really excited with what we are about to do!" Misaki said.

_'Festival huh? I guess it'll be something fun'_ Mikan thought and smiled once more.

* * *

Me: (sigh) It's boring without those three. 

Ruka: Those three? You mean Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume?

Me: Yeah. Anyway, it is boring so I'm going to my room and write the next chapter. Ja-ne Ruka-kun. (leaves)

Koko: She's so depressed lately. I wonder what happened?

Ruka: Dunno. And those 3 still haven't showed up. Where are they?

Persona: I heard her whisper a while ago, "dimwits", "scared" and "revenge"

Koko and Ruka: (Horrified faces) You can't mean?

Narumi: Where is my daughter? Find her quick!

Koko: Find her yourelf Narumi. Anyway what that those three words mean?

Sumire: Maybe she was scared of dimwits that took revenge on her?

Anna: Or maybe they saw some dimwits and revenged on them and the dimwits ran because they're scared?

Yuu: Maybe..(--whisper--whisper--whisper)

Everyone: It can't be? (Horified look on faces then went to the door of my room)

A few minutes later. . .

Ruka: She won't do that! You guys are so silly! (starts walking away)

Koko: Yeah. So silly. (everyone nodded and was about to go when they heard a something from inside the door)

"AHHHHHH"

Everyone: she-she-did-it!! (runs away for their lives)

Me: (opens door) huh? did someone shout? (looks inside of the room) Go now the movie is finished.

Hotaru: I wasn't scared at all. You call that a horror movie?

Natsume: Yeah. Its a movie for dimwits like Mikan.

Me: I agree with you. Though the part about revenge is kinda gross.

Natsume and Hotaru: (nods)

Mikan: (trembling) I...thought w-we a-a-are gon-gonna watch a co-come-comedy mo-movie

Me: You are such a dimwit. Anyway I'm going now, don't bother me.

Hotaru: Please Review! And suggestions are appreciated too!


	6. Festival

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: Hello! Can anyone help me in putting up some decorations?

Hotaru: I can't, I need to go and fix my inventions before the festival starts.

Mikan: Me and some of the students of my type class are brainstorming. See ya!

Ruka: I was in charge to do rounds and check if everyone is doing their job.

Koko: Me too.

Sumire: I will assist Ruka-kun. Ja!

Yuu: I'm sorry, I need to attend some meetings.

Me: No one can help? (a light bulb appears on top my head) Natsume-kun!! (grabs Natsume)

Natsume: Tch. Can't help it.

Me: Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone!! I really appreciate it and because of it, I get the energy to continue writing more! Thanks!!

* * *

"Everyone. The school festival is just around the corner! I expect everyone to participate. The festival will be two months from now, so work hard everyone! The festival will be for one week so you can all enjoy" Narumi announced.

The class cheered. School Festival means no classes. Just work and fun. After some more discussions, all students went to their type class to plan what they will do for the festival. Mikan and Natsume are left in the classroom.

"Tch. Why be so hyped up?" Natsume asked as he noticed Mikan smiling widely.

"It's my first festival so I am happy."

"Stupid festival."

"Natsume...why don't you help out in our type class? I heard the dangerous abilities class aren't allowed to join."

"I won't help you. Besides, why be in the special abilities class? You must be in the dangerous type class."

Mikan sighed, "I requested them to put me in the Special Abilities class. No one knows what my alice is yet, except for the teachers, Hotaru, that stupid girl and you."

"Anyway, why don't you go now? You annoy me. Go with that Andou. I bet you like him so much."

"Idiot. Tsubasa-senpai is a friend. Anyway, I am not going until you come with me and help out. I promised Aoi that."

"You promised her you'll let me help? What kind of promise is that?" Natsume asked and laughed.

"No idiot. I promised her you'll have fun this year during the festival."

"Tch."

"Come on. You want to go against Aoi's wishes?" Mikan asked as one of her eyebrows shot up.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I've brought Natsume along. He told me he wanted to help." Mikan said as he went in the room assigne for the special abilities class.

"Who wanted to help? I didn't say that! You made me!" Natsume whispered at Mikan.

"AOI" Mikan whispered back.

This made Natsume shut up. As you can see, Natsume had no choice but to help. He wanted to fulfill his sister's wishes and he wanted to keep an eye on his Mikan. He don't want her to hang around with the Andou guy so much.

"Hyuuga! How nice to see you here! I can't believe you're gonna help out." Tsubasa said and went near the two.

"I helped because I was asked to. And if I have an option, I won't help because I don't like to see you ugly face everyday." Natsume said.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

_'He hates me so much?'_ Tsubasa thought.

"Anyway. Let's start our brainstorming!" Mikan cheerfully said.

The class thought of things they might do but because their alices are different from each other, they can't come up a theme.

Natsume suggested, "Why don't we do a challenge. Because you guys have different alices, It's hard to beat."

Mikan nodded and said, "Yeah! We can have a treasure hunt! For example, if the player beats Misaki-senpai she will give the next clue and who he/she will battle next! Then if everyone is beaten, the player will choose a treasure!"

"Treasure? We don't have enough money for that." a girl said.

"Then if thats the case, we, ourselves are the treasures!" Tsubasa said.

"I agree. We can be the treasure and the player needs to pick a chest and our names will be inside it. We can be their servant for a day!" Misaki said.

"It is settled then but we need to make some more adjustments." Natsume said.

Everyone nodded in approval. After a few weeks of planning, they have finished their game. Pirate Treasure. A player needs to beat 8 levels. The player can choose who he/she likes to challenge in each level to beat that particular level. They need to figure out what they need to do since every alice of the students of SA class is unique. The player can choose who they want to play from the 1st up to the 7th level because in the 8th level, the player needs to face Natsume and Mikan. If he/she managed to beat them, he/she can choose a chest which contains the picture of the servant she/he will have for one day.

After a few weeks, everyone is satisfied with their work. They held it at the building just between the two forests.

"Hey, Natsume," Mikan said while they were sitting at the Sakura Tree. It's also the day before the festival.

"What?"

"Don't you think the building we chose is too far away from the others?"

"No. And even though its far away I'm sure our fan club will go there and play." Natsume said.

That's right. Mikan became popular. She has a fan club that consists both boys and girls. She was loved by everyone due to her cheery attitude and kind heart. Even Sumire seems to like her now.

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm not really fond of that fan club thing. It gives me the creeps." Mikan frankly said.

Natsume shrugged, "Now you know how I feel with those girls."

Mikan laughed, "Anyway, be ready for tomorrow okay? Bye!" she said and walked away.

"Okay, I bet I'll definitely enjoy this festival. . .because you are here." Natsume said to himself.

* * *

**  
Start of the festival,**

"I'm so excited!!" Mikan shouted.

She was already in her costume. Everyone decided that they will wear costumes that they think are pirate-like. Mikan was wearing a striped, white and black sleeveless shirt. She wore military colored pants that is folded just below her knees. She also has a hat and a red scarf tied to her right arm. She also has a jacket tied to her waist.

Meanwhile, Natsume wore a striped, white and black shirt. His pants are black and has torns. He also wore a hat and an eye-patch. Plus a coat that emphasizes him being the leader because he is after all the last one the players need to challenge. He also has a red scarf tied to his right arm. (Even though he just helped out, he is still the leader.)

"You are so noisy, idiot." Natsume said.

The two are infront of their dorms. They just changed to their costume. Mikan stuck out her tongue to Natsume. Natsume chuckled.

"Let's go around the festival first before going to where we are supposed to go." Natsume said and started to walk away.

"But, we need to help the others." Mikan complained.

"Tch. We can do that later after we go around."

"Okay!"

The two walked around the grounds. Everyone are busy attending to the students. Everytime, Mikan and Natsume passes, everyone would turn and look at them. They were the center of attention.

"Natsume-kun!!" "Mikan-chan!" their fans squealed.

"Tch."

"Why are you dressed like that Natsume-kun??" a girl asked.

"Hey, little girl, explain." Natsume said and looked away.

"Well, Natsume and I will be the last challenge to the game Pirate Hunt of the SA class." Mikan explained.

"So Natsume-sama will be in it? You too Mikan-chan?" the girls asked, giggling.

Mikan nodded as she sweat-dropped.

"Kyaaaa!!! We will help you advertise the SA Natsume-sama, Mikan-sama." the girls shouted and ran off.

Mikan laughed.

_'What's so funny?' _Natsume thought.

"Well, it was funny because I know you are embarassed." Mikan said calmly.

"Tch. You were reading my mind. I thought you respect everyone's privacy."

"I'm sorry. You are just too cute" Mikan teased, Natsume blushed.

"Cute? You shouldn't call boys cute. Baka!" Natsume said hiding his blush.

"You really are so funny anyway, lets go to our building now, the others are waiting already." Mikan said as she walked with Natsume towards the SA building. Some girls watched them as they walked away,

"They look good together." one said.

"Yeah. Wait, are they together?" another one asked.

"Maybe but they always argue right?"

"But, what if that's their way of showing love...so sweet!! Lucky Mikan-chan!"

"I feel envious but she is kind and pretty, I just can't bring myself to hate her!"

"Me too."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop talking about nonsense and get to work." Hotaru said.

The truth is, Hotaru didn't want her best friend being talked about. Especially about her love life.

_'Me and Hyuuga needs to have a talk after this. He and Mikan seemed closer since Narumi announced the festival. I need to find out what he feels.'_ she thought. Koko, who happens to pass by, sweat-dropped,

_'Natsume, you better be ready to face the wrath of Imai.' _he thought. Then,

BAKA

"You read my mind just now didn't you? And you probably thinking some more things about me? Don't do it again or. . ." she said as she tapped her baka-gun. Koko nodded.

_'This is definitely the start of the festival and start of some troubles regarding Imai'_ Koko thought.

BAKA

"I'm going to my next work." Hotaru said.

Koko asked, "Next work?"

"Selling Nogi's, Hyuuga's and Mikan's pictures. I'm gonna be rich with their pictures."

Koko sweat-dropped.

* * *

Me: On to the next chapter.

Natsume: What are you really planning for the further chapters??

Me: Secret. But I'll give a spoiler, there is some twist in the middle and some new-

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: I think that spoiler is enough. Get on with the program!

Mikan: Hota-chan. . .I heard there is a new-

BAKA

Hotaru: Idiots really.

Natsume: You bet.

Me: Please review!! And I'm planning that the festival has 2 more chapters, with lots of twists and excitement! hehe..beware Natsume!!

Natsume: Like I care. See you soon everyone!


	7. Festival part 2

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: Hello!!

Mikan: (smiles.)

Natsume: About last chapter, you told us there will be new-

BAKA

Hotaru: Did I tell you to tell the twist?

Natsume: No

Hotaru: Then shut up!

Me: (sigh) Only Hotaru could silence Natsume.

Mikan: Its because she is a blackmailer!

BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: On with the story. . .

Ruka: **Thanks to koolasapixels, chin12300, ChibiSammy92, purplish024, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, okaix, lysabelle, and yamishun. **Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

The Pirate Hunt game of the SA type class is the most successful attraction so far. And its because of Natsume and Mikan. The girls and the boys were willing to play again and again so they can challenge the two. Its a shame though, no one can pass level 6. So, every member assigned to level 7 and of course, level 8 have all the time to theirselves. 

"Mikan, Natsume, you can look at the other attractions for a while. It seems no one will be able to pass level 6 so you can play and enjoy. We will just call on you if anything happens." Noda-cchi said.

"Okay Noda-cchi! Thanks! We'll be on our way now." Mikan said and grabbed Natsume.

Once they were in a safe, far distance, Natsume asked,

"Where do you want to go? I will treat you today."

Mikan blushed at what he said, she thought,

_'He is being unexpectedly nice today.'_ Then she managed to say,

"Nah, No need to treat me. Why don't we go to Hotaru?"

"Uh...Okay."

Once the two arrived in the place where Hotaru works, tons of their fans crowded them.

"Help..Someone!" Mikan shouted.

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Hotaru shot their fans with her Baka gun.

"Thanks!" Mikan said with a smile on her face. Hotaru glanced at Koko, who was there because of Imai's plan..

* * *

**Flashback**

Hotaru said threateningly, "Why don't you stay here for a while Koko? I'm sure the 2 will come shortly."

"Uhm.. okay.. so what do I need to do?" he asked as he sweat-dropped.

"You need to show Mikan some attractions while I talk to Hyuuga boy."

"Okay."

**End of Flashback **

* * *

"Mikan-san!!" Koko shouted and went near the three. 

"Yes?"

"Well, I need to go to some attraction because I promised Anna and Nonoko. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Mikan said and walked away with Koko.

Natsume got angered by this. He was about to chase the two when Hotaru stopped him as she said,

"We need to talk."

Natsume groaned, "What is it this time?"

"About Mikan."

"What's with her?" Natsume asked as the name Mikan spiked up his interest.

Then Hotaru ushered him to follow her in a quieter place. Once they were in a private place,

Hotaru frankly told Natsume, "You like Mikan?"

Natsume nodded.

"I see. My intuition is correct." Hotaru mumbled.

"So?"

"So I'll tell you this now. . .that girl is dense. She won't know how you feel about her unless you tell her."

"Its kinda obvious she is dense."

"What do you see in her anyway?"

"Do you need a reason to love someone?"

Hotaru chuckled.(Woah!), "I guess you're right."

"So you talked to me so you can tell that?"

"No, I talked to you because I want to tell you this, if you ever make her cry, you'll suffer some consequences."

"Like what?" Natsume asked.

"I'll be your worst enemy." With that, Hotaru left. Natsume sweat-dropped, he thought.

_'I won't ever make her cry, even if you didn't tell me. Besides, I don't want to be you enemy'_

When Hotaru got back, Mikan was already there surrounded with her fans. She waved at her. 

_'Its good she never changed.' _Hotaru thought. Mikan said goodbye to her fan club and went towards Hotaru.

"Hota-chan!" she shouted.

Hotaru smiled, "Do you want to go to some attractions?"

"Sure. Wait, where is Natsume?"

"Dunno. Let's get moving." The two best friends enjoyed touring the whole place.

All the students who saw them kept wondering,_ 'Those two, I wonder why they're bestfriends. They have opposite personalities.'_

Hotaru looked at her bestfriend who was smiling and enjoying everything.

Hotaru asked Mikan, "Mikan, will you leave me someday?"

Mikan stopped walking and faced Hotaru,

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if you were asked by the higher-ups (Academy heads or teachers) to leave or if you meet a new bestfriend, will you forget about me and leave me?"

"Hotaru, why would I do that? We are **bestfriends** and step-sisters! Besides, if I meet a new bestfriend, I'm sure she'll never ever be a match to you because you are unique."

"Thanks."

"Don't think about that stuff Hota-chan. Nothing will separate us!" (she may be dense but she values so much things! way to go Mikan!!) Hotaru smiled and was about to cry but Mikan stopped her,

"Don't cry."

Hotaru nodded, "I'm sorry."

Mikan smiled but deep inside her, she was thinking, _'I don't want to remember a crying Hotaru. I want her to smile before I leave someday.'_

* * *

The next few days were the same for Mikan and Natsume. 

"Darn, Why can't just anyone pass level 7?!" Natsume angrily said.

The two are sitting under the Sakura Tree. Noda-sensei told them that the class will just call on them if someone passed already which seems impossible.

"Natsume, don't you like it? Free time?" Mikan said. Natsume was angry, she was sure of that.

"Tch. Anyway, lets just go and visit Ruka or something. I'm bored."

"Okay." Mikan said as she stood up.

She lost her balance though. Natsume saw this and held her waist but he fell down too. Now Natsume was on top of Mikan.

"It hurts! I wonder why I'm so clumsy?" Mikan muttered.

Mikan looked at Natsume's eyes, there was long silence and long eye-contact.

"I really like your eyes Natsume! It's cute!" Mikan said. Natsume blushed at this compliment.

"You're red. . .are you sick or something?" she asked as she placed a hand on his forehead. (Really, dense girl) Natsume immediately stood up,

"Sorry. Shall we go?"

"Alright."

But before leaving, a voice called out to Natsume,

"Natsume onii-chan!!" The two looked at the boy who called Natsume. The boy has gray hair.

"Oh. Youichi! How are you? I haven't seen you for awhile." Natsume said and carried the boy. (Aww.)

Youichi looked at Mikan who was smiling at him, she said,

"I'm Mikan. Nice to meet you Youichi!"

Youichi smiled at her and glanced at Natsume who was staring at Mikan and blushing.

_'Oniichan likes her. First time seeing him like this. Mikan is pretty and I think she's kind. I won't be bad to her.' _Youichi thought.

"I'm Youichi. I'm 8 years old. Nice to meet you Mikan-oneechan." Youichi said, smiling.

"So, thinking about it, Aoi said something about Youichi before. So you're her boyfriend? Cool." Mikan said. Youichi blushed.

Natsume put down Youichi and said,

"We're going now Youichi. We'll see you next time!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Youichi!!"

After saying goodbye to Youichi, the two walked towards the physical abilities type attraction. Then they saw Ruka,

"Oh, There he is! Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan shouted.

Everyone looked at where the voice came from.

"Ruka-pyon?" a girl said.

Mikan and Natsume felt everyone's eyes on them and on Ruka.

After a few moments,

"Ruka-pyon!! So cute" a fan girl squealed.

"May I call you Ruka-pyon too?" another one shouted. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka sweat-dropped.

"You shouldn't have called me that!" Ruka scolded Mikan once they're free of Ruka's fans. Now, they are at Technology type class waiting for Hotaru.

"Sorry, but don't you think its cute? Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked.

"It isn't! Mikan-san, don't call me that."

"but...it suits you!" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

_'Acting cute again.'_ Natsume thought.

Ruka sighed, "I give up. Call me whatever you want."

"I won! Thanks Ruka-cchi."

"Ruka-cchi?" Ruka asked unbelieving. This argument between Ruka and Mikan continued until Hotaru arrived.

"Let's go." she said blankly.

_'What's wrong with her?'_ Mikan thought.

She tried to read Hotaru's mind,_ 'Just try reading my mind Baka, you'll lose the best friend you'll ever had.'_ Mikan sweat-dropped. The four toured the attractions again. Hotaru saw a haunted house and suddenly had a plan,

"Hey. I want to go there." she said as she pointed at the Haunted House.

"Okay." Ruka said and walked towards the attraction. Hotaru walked too. Natsume was about to follow them when he noticed Mikan not moving.

_'Is she scared or something?'_ he thought. "Hey, polka-dots. Scared?" he asked.

Unexpectedly, Mikan nodded. Natsume went near her and said,

"Don't worry. I'm beside you. You have nothing to be scared about."

Mikan smiled and the two went in the Haunted House. Unfortunately, Hotaru was able to capture this scene. Once they entered, Mikan held Natsume's arm.

"Kyaaaaa!!!!" she shouted once she saw a mummy.

"That is just paper." Natsume explained. Then everytime Mikan shouts, Natsume explains what its made of. Suddenly, there were explosions and screams from the outside.

"Whats happening Natsume?" Mikan asked. They were trapped in a dead end and because of the explosions, rocks fell down, blocking their way out.

_'Great. but atleast I'm stuck with her'_ he thought.

"Dunno, maybe something happened outsi- Polka!!" He shouted and went near the unconscious Mikan.

* * *

**Dream.**

"Where am I? What is this place?" Mikan shouted. Everything was black. And she was scared.

"Natsume? Hotaru? Persona? Narumi? Ruka? Where is everybody?" she shouted once again.

Then she saw figures, or more like human corpses. She walked near it. Her eyes widened as she came closer,

"Natsume! Hotaru!! Everyone!!" She saw all their dead bodies with blood all over them. She screamed and ran going to nowhere.

_'I want to get out. I want to see everyone! I want to!'_ she thought but what she just saw isn't illusion, they're dead. Mikan cried.

"Get me out of here! Get me out!! Help me"

**End of dream**.

* * *

"Polka, Polka-dots!! Wake up!!" Natsume said as she shook Mikan. He saw tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Get me out of here. Help me." she mumbled.

"Mikan! Wake up!" Natsume shouted.

Slowly, Mikan opened her eyes. She looked at Natsume, still crying. Then she hugged him,

"I'm glad it was a dream! I'm so glad!" Natsume was shocked by this action but he managed to say,

"It's okay. It's just a dream."

"I thought your dead! I don't wanna see that!" she continued to say. Natsume blushed,

"What did you dream about?" Mikan explained what she saw in her dream.

"I'm really glad you are all alive." Mikan said.

"If you have such dreams again come to me."

"Thanks."

"And if you also feel like crying or if someone hurts you, you can go to me."

"Thanks Natsume. I'll do that" Mikan said and smiled, she thought, _'You don't know how your words mean to me. Thanks'_

Natsume smiled. _'I'll protect you, no matter what' _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, 

"Persona, it seems it has started" a woman said.

"Yah. I wonder how Mikan will take those dreams. Those horrible dreams that Seishuo prepared for her." Persona said.

"Seishuo really joined AAO huh?"

"Yes. And him having that dream alice, well, I hope Mikan takes everything in control or else. . ."

"or else we will have to temporarily send her away."

"I don't want that to happen."

"I know Persona. Me too. If anything happens to her...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. . ." the woman says and cries.

* * *

Me: Haha. . .hahahaha...hahahahahaha (laughs evilly) 

Hotaru: Let me guess...you are laughing cause you finally made me mushy.

Me: That's one of it! Well, I also made Natsume kinda mushy too. (laughs again)

Mikan: SO is the twist starting?

Natsume: I bet that woman is part of the twist

Me: Yeah kinda. Why am I telling you these? You should read and find out!

Ruka: So, will there be a chapter where somehow, I have a bigger role?

Me: Yah, anyway I finished the two next chapters after this, I'll upload it day after day and I'm working on the other chapters too.

Koko: She's kinda getting all the ideas she have in her head and typing it non-stop. Classes are resuming after all.

Me: Yes. I might not be able to upload fast when it starts. (cries)

Hotaru: She also wanted to inform you that Youichi will have a bigger part someday.

Natsume: Yes. anyway please review.

Mikan: Say it livelier Natsume, Please Review!!!

Natsume: Please Review!!! Happy polka-dots?

Hotaru: Reviews please. (smiles)

Me: For the review last chapter 6, I like what koolasapixels wrote! hehe...huwag ka mag-alala koolasapixels. Magkakaroon ng isang special chapter sa future para kay Ruka at Hotaru!!


	8. The Last Dance

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: I really like this chapter. Even though I think its kinda short,

Ruka: Why? Why so hyped up?

Me: Because this chapter makes me go "kyaa!!" and "Ohhhh..." and "cuteee!!" and "Nice one!!"

Natsume: Why like that? Why did it become Nice one?

Me: because.. its like this, yo-

BAKA

Hotaru: Spoilers ruin the story. Stop giving away spoilers.

Mikan: imhappy!! Why is there a . . in. . .wait a second, wait a second, wait a second!.

Natsume: Why Polka-dots?

Mikan: I can't say the word . . .Whats happening??

Me: Well, Hotaru said no spoilers. So no spoilers!!

Ruka: **Don't mind them. Thanks for reviewing koolasapixels, yamishun, kradraven, purplish024, -FiRe EncHanTrEss-, xXangelicprincessXx, minahoru, and lysabelle! Thank you so much!**

* * *

It's the Last Day of the festival.(sigh) Everyone is depressed. They didn't want the festival to end after all, because if it ends, it means, its back to classrooms, back to homeworks, back to teachers and back to non-stop studying. The festival really makes students happy. However, if its the last day, it means its time for IT at last. The thing that everyone's been looking forward to. The night for couples. To girls, it seems a dream but to some boys, like Natsume and Ruka, its somehow a nightmare. Yes. Its the Last Dance. 

"Last dance?!" Mikan unbelievingly asked her female classmates.

"No one told you Mikan?" Anna asked. They just informed her about the Last Dance.

"No, no one told me. So its for couples eh? and confessions?" Mikan asked.

Anna, Nonoko and the rest of the female population of her class nodded. Except for Hotaru who wasn't in the classroom.

Nonoko smiled, "Its finally the last dance. I hope I can dance with. . ."

Anna, with dreamily eyes, said, "Yes. I hope I can dance with. . ."

"Misaki-sensei? Stop dreaming you two. He won't dance with you." Koko said appearing out of nowhere. Anna and Nonoko chased him around the room. Mikan looked at the other girls,

"So, how about you guys? Who do you want to dance with?" Mikan curiously asked. The girls turned their heads to Natsume and Ruka who were sitting on the back.

"Them? I guess." Mikan said as she sweat-dropped. Then she noticed Hotaru arriving. She ran towards her and asked,

"So, who will you dance with Hota-chan?"

"No one." she said, her voice seems shaky.

"What's wrong? Something happened over there at the technology type attraction?" Mikan asked

"Yeah. The students who bought my inventions were chasing me everywhere telling me they want to have their last dance with me. And thanks to them, I wasn't able to talk to my brother whom I just saw a while ago." Hotaru explained as she sat down.

"Really? And you've finally saw him. Tch. Such luck. Don't worry. I'll help you look for him."

"No need. I know his name and I think everyone does too."

"Who is he?"

"Imai Subaru, a member of the high school council."

Everyone looked at her once they heard the name. Even Natsume and Ruka looked at her.

"Oh him? I met him once, but I thought he's just someone with the same surname as you." Mikan said calmly.

Hotaru stood up, "How? When? Where?" she asked.

* * *

**Flashback**

Mikan just arrived to the academy. As she was looking around the campus, apparently looking for Hotaru, she bumped into someone. The guy somehow looks like Hotaru, older, male version.

"Sorry." Mikan said.

"It's not a problem. So you are Mikan Sakura? The new student?" he asked.

"Yes. Uhm... May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Where is the Sakura Tree near the northern forest?"

The guy pointed at a place, "I saw two guys there, they may help you look for your friend."

"Really? How'd you know that I'm looking for a friend?" she asked.

"I do research on every new students. Because sometimes, some students want information in exchange for. . ."

"Money right?" Mikan said grinning, the guy nodded.

_'Him and Hotaru even have the same interest. Money.'_ Mikan thought.

"Yes. I've got business to do. I'll see you someday." the guys said and started to walk away.

"Who are you sir?"

"Imai Subaru, member of the high school council."

"Thanks!! Subaru-chan." Mikan said. She swear she heard Subaru chuckle.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Anyway, I'll tell Narumi-sensei to let you meet Subaru-chan sometime." Mikan said. 

"Thanks." Hotaru said as she sat down fixing her Baka gun.

"What're you doing?"

"Improving it."

"Ok." Mikan said and forced a smile.

_'I definitely shouldn't get on her nerves. I don't want to be hit with that upgraded Baka gun'_ she thought. Unknown to her, everyone inside the classroom were thinking the same thing.

A few minutes later, Mikan went to Ruka and Natsume's desk.

"So, who'll be your partner for the last dance?" Mikan asked. The girls envy her for directly asking the two but they just can't hate her. She was too kind and pretty and sociable. Everything a girl want to be. (maybe)

Natsume stared at Mikan, as she stared back, "I still don't know." Natsume said.

Mikan shifted her gaze to Ruka who answered, "Undecided."

"Me too. I really never expected there will be a dance. I wonder who I'll dance with" Mikan said. Suddenly, as if on cue, the door burst open and boys came into view.

"Please dance with me Mikan-chan!" a boy shouted.

"No, dance with me!" another one said.

Koko snapped, "Maybe, I'll choose from one of them. Thats what Mikan is thinking."

Mikan was about to go towards the boys when Natsume held her hand and pulled her. Now she is sitting on his lap. Everyone looked at the two, even Hotaru glanced at them. Everyone's eyes widened.

_'So, you're making your move Hyuuga?' _Hotaru thought. Koko caught this and smiled. Hotaru shot him a look. He stopped smiling.

"Why Natsume? Why did you pull me?" Mikan asked. (She's really innocent.)

"Don't go and look for a partner there." Natsume said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your partner."

"I know you are my partner. The higher-ups decided that." (She's talking about the partner system. Idiot really.)

Everyone fell down anime-style.

_'She's really clueless. Its obvious what Natsume wants to say.' _Ruka thought. The other girls gave up on asking Natsume. Its obvious he wanted to be partnered with Mikan. Suddenly, Hotaru said,

"Be his partner for the night Mikan. Thats what he want to say."

"Oh. Alright. Its not a problem." Mikan said and smiled.

_'Really. How dense could this girl be?'_ Natsume thought.

Last Dance.

All the girls were jealous of Mikan, well they can do nothing about it. The boys were somehow fine with it because if they complain, well, they will get toasted or burn to crisps. At the dance, Mikan wore an orange dress thats up to her knees. She also has wings on her back. All the other girls on her grade wore wings too. She let her hair down because Hotaru told her to. Meanwhile, Natsume wore a tux. (kyaaa!!!) The two of them were the center of attention. The students were looking at them with dreamy eyes. Wishing she was Mikan or he was Natsume. (though they won't be..hehe) Mikan sat on the seat beside Hotaru who was currently taking pictures of Ruka, Natsume and her.

_'Money'_ she thought as her eyes became money symbols on it. Everyone sweat-dropped.

It was almost time for the last dance. The couples were moving towards the dance floor one by one.

"Ne, Natsume. Let's dance too!" Mikan said and dragged Natsume towards the dance floor. Natsume's fan club did nothing and just watched the two.

As the music changed to a slow, romantic one. Mikan placed her hands on Natsume's shoulders. Natsume placed his hands on her waist. They danced.

_'She really looks pretty tonight.' _Natsume thought.

_'I wonder what he is thinking right now. but I don't wanna read his mind! He has his privacy'_ Mikan thought.

_'Is she reading my mind? I hope not.' _he thought

_'Should I read it? or not?'_ she thought.

This continued until the music stopped. Then Natsume held her hand and they walked towards the Sakura Tree.

"Hey," Mikan said and looked at Natsume who was standing in front of her.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Well, what are we doing here?"

"I..I want to tell you something." Natsume said. Then, he thought of Hotaru's word the other day,

"That girl is dense. She won't know how you feel about her unless you tell her."

"I. . .I. . ." Natsume said as he lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You? You what?"

Natsume looked straight at Mikan's eyes. Then, he kissed her. It was soothing and gentle. After the kiss, Natsume ran. Mikan watched as he disappeared in sight. She touched her lips.

_'Somehow, I wonder why I can't avoid his eyes.'_ Mikan thought. She sat down and rested on the tree as she started to think who Natsume is for her.

* * *

Me: So, that's it! I told you this makes me go "kyaa!!" and "Ohhhh..." and "cuteee!!" and "Nice one!!" 

Natsume: Tch. Pathetic.

Mikan: Thats the word! Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Now I can say it!

Hotaru: I caught everything on tape.

Mikan: What?

Hotaru: Kidding.

Natsume: I'm going now old hags. (leaves)

Koko: He's just embarassed.

Me: Uhm. . .I'm going now too. I need to finish the future chapters. All the ideas are in my mind.

Ruka: Please Review!! It will definitely be appreciated!

Giant Piyo arrives with a board that says,

"Reviews are really appreciated"


	9. Arriving and Leaving

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: Someone is arriving.

Mikan: Who? who? who?

Me: Dunno

Natsume: Come on Polkadots. (exits with Mikan)

Me: Hey, Koko, are they on?

Koko: Don't ask me.

Me: Hotaru?

Hotaru: You are the writer so stop gossiping. Start your work now!

Me: Yes ma'am! By the way, this chapter should've been 2 chapters. I just merged it.

Koko: **Thanks to koolasapixels, jazzflame, kradraven, elliea, XfhylliseXanne, lysabelle, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, LakaDako, xXCandyGirlXx, okaix, and hikaru.tamara! Thank you so much!!**

* * *

Its almost been a week since the festival ended. Everyone noticed how Mikan and Natsume got closer. Still, their fan clubs are still on. Some students thought they were going out, but none of them had the courage to ask if its true. 

"My beloved students! We have a new student. Come in." Narumi said.

A girl with black-colored, shoulder-length hair entered the classroom. She wasn't as pretty as Mikan and Hotaru. (I made her but she can't match Mikan And Hotaru..No no!) The girl said with a smile,

"I am Kaede Hotachiin. Pleased to meet you! I am 13 years old too and I have the amplifying alice."

Mikan smiled at her, and so did everyone else, well except for Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Kaede sat beside Mikan and in an instant they became good friends.

"Well, everyone, let's have fun together with Ms. Kaede. This will be a free day, you can go to central town or whatever." Narumi said and left.

Everyone seemed bored but some of them went near Kaede and greeted her.

"Kaede, come on. Me and Hotaru will tour you around the place." Mikan invited.

Kaede agreed. As they were at the door, Mikan shouted,

"Aren't you coming? Ruka? Natsume?" The two boys followed them.

They talked about hows life outside the academy, how are Kaede's parents and when did she know about her alice blah blah blah.

About 2 hours later,

"I'm hungry." Kaede complained.

"Me too." Mikan added, she looked at the others with puppy eyes.

"Why don't we eat now?" Natsume said.

"Thanks! The cafeteria is this way Kaede. Let's go and fill our hungry stomachs." Mikan smiled and dragged Kaede along with her.

* * *

A month later, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Kaede are the most popular students in middle school. Well, Kaede was added to the four who was popular even before she arrived. Mikan also keeps seeking Natsume everytime she wanted to cry. Then one night, Natsume heard a knock on his door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" he said with a low voice.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah?" he whispered. He was too tired to stand up and greet the knocking person. He looked at the clock.

_'It's 12:30am, who could be knocking on my door?'_ Natsume thought. He was wearing only wearing his pajama bottom. The knocking continued. Then, he heard a voice,

"Are you asleep?"

It was Mikan. He instantly jumped out of the bed and answered the door.

"I'm sorry. I was sleepy a while ago. Come in." Natsume said.

Once Mikan was sitting in the couch, he closed the door and sat beside her.

"Another dream?" he asked. Mikan hugged him and cried. They sat there for minutes, or thats what he think.

"Natsume, can I sleep here tonight?" Mikan asked.

"Okay. I'll sleep in the couch then." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled weakly at him and went to sleep. Natsume slept too. When it was morning, he saw Mikan on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He kissed her forehead,

"Sleep tight." then he left to go to the classroom.

As he entered, Hotaru went near him and asked quietly,

"You didn't do anything indecent to her right?"

"Of course not. She's still sleeping."

"Good." Then Hotaru sat on her desk.

Natsume sat on his desk too. When Narumi arrived, he instantly asked where Mikan is,

"Where is my daughter? Where's Mikan?"

"Sleeping." Hotaru answered. Then she glanced at Natsume and gave him a go-wake-her-up look. He sighed.

"Hey, Narumi. I'll go wake her up." Natsume said and left the room. Hotaru gave him a box. Once he was gone, Narumi asked,

"So students, is it true those two are dating?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Narumi flew out of the window.

"Teachers shouldn't meddle with the affairs of the students." Hotaru simply said. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile, back at Natsume's room, Mikan was already panicking because of the time.

"Natsume, why didn't you wake me up??" she said.

"You are sleeping peacefully. And besides, I don't wake up a person that is sleeping."

"Tch. You could've atleast brought my uniform."

"Here. Imai handed me this. I think its your uniform."

"Really? Hota-chan really is a nice bestfriend!"

"Hn. I'm going out so hurry up."

"Yeah yeah."

While walking, Mikan asked Natsume a question,

"If due to some circumstances, we need to separate. Or if we can't talk to each other for a long time, What will you do?"

"We still can talk to each other, unless we are dead."

"Yeah, but I'm asking you, Will you wait for me?"

"Baka, Of course!"

"Really? I'm glad you said that. Really glad."

_'This girl. What is she talking about?' _Natsume thought.

It was lunch time when Mikan and Natsume came back. Everyone was whispering and giggling. They're at the cafeteria after all, there are lots of people.

"Delicious!" Mikan exclaimed as she took a bite of her lunch. Everyone was silent, and for no reason at all. Suddenly,

"Mikan, Are you and Natsume going out?"

Mikan almost chocked on her food. Natsume remained silent as ever.

"Why do everyone think that??" Mikan asked loudly.

"Well. You look like a couple." Kaede truthfully answered.

"Don't believe in things we don't say so ourselves." Mikan answered.

Natsume nodded but inside him, _'We are! We are! Though I haven't told her yet'_

Then Narumi's voice was heard over the P.A.

"'Mikan Sakura, Mikan Sakura, Please report to the Faculty office right now.'" Mikan said goodbye and immediately went to the faculty room.

As she entered, she saw Persona.

"Is this that important?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Listen Mikan. 2 days from now, you'll have to leave the academy. We will send you away in America for atleast a year." Persona said to her. Mikan smiled and said,

"That'll be great! I wanted to go far away anyway."

"Mikan. Cry if you want to."

Mikan cried, "Do I really have to? Do I have to go?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Well, can you atleast return Aoi to her brother? So somehow, he'll be happy?"

"We are planning to."

"When?"

"Today. Later"

"I'll look forward to that."

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I know. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mikan said and left the room.

Once out, she ran towards the Sakura Tree. Luckily, no one is there. She cried her eyes out.

_'I don't want to go. I don't want to leave the others.' _she thought.

That night, Mikan told everyone to go to her room. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Youichi and Kaede.

"What now?" Natsume asked, quite annoyed. He thought he was the only one invited. (Haha!)

"Come in" they heard a voice say. They commanded.

Once they entered, they saw a raven-haired girl talking to Mikan. The little girl turned to Natsume and hugged him. Natsume couldn't believe his eyes.

"Natsume, Aoi is back." Mikan said.

"Onii-chan!! I'm glad to see you again!" Aoi said.

"Me too. How are you?" Natsume asked.

"Fine! How about we go to the balcony to catch up? All of you too!" Aoi said and dragged Natsume towards the balcony.

Hotaru and Mikan stayed.

"Hotaru. . ." Mikan started to say.

Hotaru shook her head and smiled, "Everytime someone comes, someone leaves. I'm right, right?"

Mikan nodded. She fought her tears. She held them back. Then she explained everything to Hotaru.

"Mikan, are you decided?"

"Yes. I will keep in touch!"

"You can't. You think America is near?"

"But..." Then suddenly,

"Onee-chan. Was that real? Are you going?" Aoi asked. She heard everything she said. And so did Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and Kaede.

"I'm sorry Aoi. I want to play with you more but, onee-chan really has to go." Mikan said, her tears sliding down her cheek.

The two hugged. Natsume was holding his tears. He didn't want to show his tears in front of everyone. Kaede and Hotaru hugged them. It was a nice moment, a moment Mikan will surely remember.

"I'm really sorry." Mikan said once more.

The next day, Mikan's last day to the school, Natsume wanted to talk to her but she was always occupied with some things. He couldn't get a chance. When it was lunch time, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and led her towards ths Sakura Tree.

"Hey, little girl." Natsume said as he sat down. He ushered Mikan to sit. Mikan sat between his legs.

"Natsume, I...I'm sorry." Mikan said. She hugged Natsume and cried at his chest.

"So, how long will you stay there?"

"I don't know. I'm really sorry."

"Why're you sorry for?"

"I felt you became sad once you knew I'm leaving."

Natsume sighed, "Of course I'm sad. Because I'll miss you."

Mikan got shocked by this, then she stared at Natsume's eyes,

"I'll miss you too. You are the best bestfriend I ever had, well, except for Hotaru ofcourse."

_'bestfriend? Tch. I wanna be more than that'_ he thought. Silence.

Noticing the silence, Mikan broke it as she said,

"Now I don't have someone to turn to when I'm crying."

"Yes. It's your fault."

"Hai. Natsume promise me when I arrive, you'll still be my bestfriend. And you woo't ever forget me. Deal?"

"Deal."

Then Mikan left. She never knew her words left a deep impression on Natsume,

_'I definitely won't forget you baka.'_

Then, the day arrived. The destined day when she needed to leave. Everyone was there to see her off. Everyone gave her presents so she would remember them.

"I'm not dying so don't cry like that." Mikan said, laughing. She was saying goodbye to everyone.

BAKA

"Ouch. Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted at her bestfriend.

"Making me sad like this. I hate you." Hotaru said.

"I'll miss you. Don't worry. You are still my number one bestfriend in the whole world!!"

"You told me you won't leave me."

"I'm really sorry. but Hotaru, could you at least smile for me? Before I go?"

"Alright, you baka!" Hotaru said. She smiled.

"Onee-chan. Promise me you'll return. Me and Youichi will definitely be waiting." Aoi said as tears slide down her cheeks.

Youichi looked at Mikan, "Yeah. So you better go back alive."

"Yes. I promise that to you two." Mikan said and gave the two 8 year olds a hug.

When it was Natsume's turn to say goodbye. Mikan saw him cry. She cried too. It was a touching moment.

"Natsume. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry." Mikan said. She then, hugged Natsume. (She still doesn't know Natsume likes her)

"When you go back, I need to tell something to you. Some important words"

"Okay. Then wait for me. I'll definitely be coming back. To see you, and to hear what you want to say" Mikan said. With that she left everyone in the alice academy, with a smile in her face.

* * *

Me: Actually, I wanted to write a more heart-breaking chapter. This chapter is kinda short and fast-paced. I wanted to write another one but if I split the topic into two, you will just get 2 very short chapters. 

Hotaru: She's gone. My best-friend is gone.

Natsume: Tch.

Kaede: I've come though.

Me: Sorry Kaede. No one can replace Mikan in our hearts. I'm so sorry!!

Kaede: I know. No one is a replacement for someone.

Natsume: Yes.

Hotaru: I've already missed the Baka.

Natsume: Me too.

Ruka: Next chapter will be the special one! Look forward to it!

Me: Well. Please review. comments are welcomed too!.. PLEASE REVIEW!! hehe


	10. KxN and HxR

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: (sigh)

Koko: (sigh)

Narumi: (sigh)

Hotaru: Stop sighing you idiots. I know you all miss Mikan. Right Hyuuga?

Natsume: Tch.

Kaede: I finally got the chance to speak!!

Hotaru: Shut up.

Kaede: . . .

Me: Yeah! The almighty power of Hotaru to stop idiots from talking!

Hotaru: Anyway, **thanks for the reviews kradraven, ladalada, yamishun, koolasapixels, purplish024, Lakadako, jazzflame, girlonthemove210, heya-gurl, xXangelicprincessXx, XfhylliseXanne, and xXCandyGirlXx. Thank you so much!**

Me: This is the special chapter I'm talking about(dedicated to koolasapixels. I know you like HxR) but somehow, there is a part which I really am mad about, I wonder why I wrote it. And if you are asking questions on who Kaede really is. Find out in this chappie. I seriously hate her now! But this chapter is more HxR. :)

* * *

_'6 months...I wonder when she'll come back. I still haven't told her how I feel.'_ Natsume thought. He was reading his manga. 

It was another fine day at the Alice Academy. As usual, there are noisy fan clubs, noisy students and annoying teachers just like Narumi, who was in front of Class B announcing some news about the upcoming Christmas celebration.

"Students! I know everyone knows about the Christmas party that will be held on Christmas day which is 4 days from now. We, class B will be in charge of decorating the whole place. So, I want to assign--Imai-san, why did you arrive late? You know being a top student and all you shouldn't be late." Narumi said.

All the students looked at Hotaru, who was panting at the door possibly because she was late.

"I'm sorry Narumi. I had business to attend to." Hotaru said and took her seat. Everyone noticed her eyes, it was red and puffy,

"She cried again last night." Ruka whispered.

"Yeah. For past 6 months she's like that." Natsume whispered back, he was looking at Ruka.

"Mikan leaving so suddenly must've been a shock for her. I feel sad for Hotaru."

Natsume's eyes twitched as he heard his bestfriend say Imai's name. Natsume grinned,

"Ruka, why don't you tell her what you feel? Maybe she finds comfort in you while polka is away."

Ruka blushed and said, "Yeah, tell her then be dumped? No way."

"You wouldn't know if you don't try." Natsume said and continued reading his manga. He heard Ruka sigh.

When it was time for lunch, Hotaru and Kaede stayed in the classroom. Along with Natsume and Ruka.

"Hotaru, you cried yourself to sleep again didn't you?" Kaede asked, concern written all over her face.

"None of your business." Hotaru coldly replied. Kaede went near her and hugged her friend,

"Come on, I'm worried about you. If Mikan finds out about this, I'm sure she will be angry at you."

Then Hotaru hugged her back and started to cry,

"That Baka leaving so suddenly. I never even got the chance to bond with her more. She was always away doing some work for the academy or sometimes, with Hyuuga boy." she said, glaring at the raven-haired boy.

"Tch. Are you picking a fight on me?" Natsume asked, he glared back.

Kaede smiled and said, "It was pretty obvious Natsume-kun likes Mikan, I mean everyone thought you are a couple."

_'Even Hotachiin noticed it, why can't Mikan notice it herself? Stupid Baka.'_ Natsume thought. (Hotachiin is Kaede's last name)

Hotaru left the room as she said, "I'm going to my lab. Don't disturb me unless its something important."

There was silence, then,

"Ruka, why don't you follow Imai? I know you want to." Natsume said, in a second, Ruka was gone.

Kaede laughed, "Ruka is very funny."

"You bet. . .I know he likes Imai."

Again there was silence,

"Natsume, I know you like Mikan but I'm gonna ask you this,"

"What is it?"

"Can I somehow be your girlfriend?" Kaede asked, her head was lowered.

Natsume was shocked by this, it was so unexpected. There is long silence, until Kaede said,

"Its alright if you don't agree, I just tri-"

"Fine. I'll be your boyfriend." Natsume said and left the room.

Kaede chuckled, "Okay." Then she walked towards the cafeteria. (this is the scene which I'm really mad about. argh!!)

Meanwhile, Hotaru locked herself up on her lab. She was crying again, no doubt. Ruka stepped in front of her lab's door. He heard sobs inside the room. Then Ruka wondered how long he ever felt this way. How long he started to like Hotaru. He never really bonded with her so much before. Sometimes, he was only with her because of Mikan or because Hotaru likes to take pictures of him. He wasn't sure why he was the target of Hotaru, especially when it comes to blackmailing and selling his pictures.

Then he thought, _'When did I started to feel this way? Maybe during that time at the festival.'_

* * *

**Flashback**

""Hey. I want to go there." Hotaru said as she pointed at the Haunted House.

"Okay." Ruka said and walked towards the attraction.

Then two noticed Mikan and Natsume stopped. Ruka was about to go near the two, when Hotaru stopped him.

"Don't meddle with their affairs. Lets just go to another place." Hotaru said. This was her plan from the start.

Ruka and Hotaru went to another attraction. A mini amusement park.

"Buy me some crab." Hotaru said.

"Buy it yourself!" Ruka told her.

"Buy me some crab, or I'll sell this." Hotaru said threateningly and showed a picture of Ruka playing with his animals.

Ruka blushed and quickly bought some crabs.

"Good boy. Now let's enjoy this attraction." Hotaru said.

The two toured the whole place. They didn't even care about the stares everyone was giving them. They just had fun in the mini attraction. Ruka saw Hotaru smiling the whole time. He was happy to see it because it was rare for her to do that. Then after an hour, they decided to eat in a nearby alice restaurant. Everything made there are food made by alice users using their alices. It might be dangerous but the place was crowded.

"Here is your food." a girl said as she handed our food. She was blushing.

"Thanks" Ruka said. He was about to eat a spoonful of pasta when Hotaru stopped him,

"Why Imai?"

"Look. It has bugs on it." Hotaru blankly said and pointed at his food. She was right, there were bugs.

"Thanks for telling me," Ruka said as he put down his spoon because he lost his appetite.

Hotaru laughed, "Its fun seeing you like this. Its a shame I forgot my camera on my bag."

"Yeah. Laugh all you want. By the way, why did you leave Mikan with Natsume?"

"Well, we all know he has a crush on her. I just helped him...a bit."

"The ice princess Hotaru Imai helping the fire-caster." Ruka sarcastically said.

"Well. Who can blame him? Besides, he seems serious about it, about his feelings."

"Really? Then may I ask you something?"

"What?"

What do you think about love?"

There was silence. Then Ruka thought,

_'I guess my question wouldn't be answered.'_

"Love is something rare. No one can stop our hearts from beating so fast. Love just arrives suddenly. We don't need a reason to fall in love. Because we just fall. Just like friendship. Even if Mikan and I have two different personalities, we became good friends. Get it?" Hotaru said. Something in her voice was sweet and gentle.

Ruka was shocked with what she said. Then, he blushed.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

_'I guess that incident is the reason why I started to like Hotaru. She's right, no one needs a reason to fall in love.' _he thought. 

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a sobbing Hotaru. She looked straight at Ruka's eyes then she hugged him. Ruka hugged her back.

"Hotaru, you know if you feel like crying, I will be right here beside you." Ruka said, his voice gentle.

Hotaru looked up and said, "I..sob...really...sob...miss my bestfriend. I really do..."

"Well, we miss her too but Hotaru, you shouldn't stay this way. Many people are worried for you, I'm worried for you."

"You are?"

"Yes. Its because I like you."

". . ."

"I remember what you said before, we don't need a reason to fall in love. Because we just fall. I really don't know why I started liking you but, its for a reason I really don't know about. Will you be my girl Hotaru?" Ruka asked.

". . ."

_'I knew it. So this is how rejection feels.'_ he thought.

Then Hotaru replied, "Are you okay? Are you having a fever?"

He looked at her face, who is now looking better than before, he said,

"Do I look like I'm joking? I really like you Hotaru."

"I like you too." Hotaru said.

Ruka's eyes widened, this wasn't the answer he was expecting. Ruka smiled and hugged her tighter. He buried his face in her shoulders. He wasn't sure where he got his courage and tell Hotaru but it was for sure, he wasn't regretting it. Then he lifted up his face and kissed Hotaru, with tears flowing from her cheeks. (kyaaaa!!! HxR forever!! haha!!)

The next day, rumors about Hotaru and Ruka quickly spread. They were after all, in the corridor when they were uh...doing all those mushy stuff. Ruka picked Hotaru up in her room the next day, so the rumors were rumored to be true. (hehe) As they were passing a crowd of fan girls, crying and screaming their head off, Hotaru got her Baka gun, and..you know what happened next. Ruka finally found out why he was the target of Hotaru, it was for her to keep a close eye on him. It seems she has taken a liking of him a little while back. She just didn't show it.

"Hn. You two, if you do some mushy stuff around me, I'll burn you to crisps" Natsume said once the four of them, him, Hotaru, Ruka and Kaede, were alone in front of the Sakura Tree.

"I'd like to see you try Hyuuga." Hotaru said while patting her Baka gun.

Ruka and Kaede just stared at the two, sweat-dropping.

"Stop it you two." Kaede said, she means stop the glaring contest.

"Tch. I'll let you off this time. Let's go Kaede." Natsume said and walked away. He was shortly followed by Kaede.

"Hotaru, I've got something to tell you." Ruka said, his face serious.

"The two of them were going out huh? I wonder how Mikan will feel about this." Hotaru said as Ruka explained the situation between Natsume and Kaede.

"I'll ask you, does she even like him?"

"I don't know. That girl is dense. I'm not even sure if she knows about love."

"I guess. I think this is better for everyone. I wonder when she'll be coming back."

"I feel she's coming back real soon."

"Yeah. I hope she does." Ruka said and held Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru held his hand too, tighter, "I just hope she accepts whatever fate brought upon her."

* * *

Me: Yeah!! The HotaruxRuka special chapter!! I hope everyone liked it!! 

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: No one liked it.

Ruka: Hotaru. Stop doing that to her.

Me: Listen to your boyfriend for once.

Natsume: You noisy freak, if you want to live don't make her angry.

Me: Yeah. I'll do that. I'm totally mad at Kaede, even though I made her. Anyway the next chapter will be all about Mikan!!

Ruka: Really?

Me: Yeah. I had a hard time with that chapter. On how she'll feel about the ne-

BAKA

Hotaru: You are giving away spoilers again. When will you ever stop?

Koko: Well, Like they say, idiots repeat their idiotic ways because thats their idiot way of showing ther idioticness because they're an idiot. (says a phrase in one breath. Can you do that? Hehe)

Kaede: (dizzy) What? idiots--what?

Ruka: That's enough. Please give reviews! We really appreciate it!

Me: Yeah, Please review. Especially on how mad you are to Kaede! (I am really mad at her. Haha!)


	11. Mikan in America

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: Now this chapter revolves around Mikan and all her reactions and all that.

Ruka: So this chapter concerns about her stay in America?

Me: Yes

Hotaru: Finally.

Me: (sigh)

Koko: Why feel down?

Me: I am sad because Mikan's going to be sad. You know why.

Hotaru: **Don't mind this idiot. Thanks to for reviewing ladalada, xXCandyGirlXx, jeje-chan, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, yamishun, koolasapixels, xXangelicprincessXx, elliea, purplish024, sweetCITRUS, kradraven, jazzflame, XfhylliseXanne, heya-gurl. Thank you so much!! **(and thanks for those mad comments for Kaede..hehehe)

* * *

_'Its January the first. We just had the New Year celebration yesterday. And this day, I turned 14.' _Mikan thought a she was walking towards the cafeteria.

She was transferred to Alice Academy in America, to further enhance her skills and to save her friends. AAO was planning on attacking the academy almost 7 months before because she was there. She left to protect them and she also left to stable her mind. Seishuo, the person who's been torturing Mikan in her dreams, really did it last time.

"Hello Mikan-chan! Happy birthday!" some girls greeted her as she passed by them.

"Hi. Good morning. How's your day so far?" Mikan asked.

As you can see, she was still popular. No one can really blame her,with good looks, her kindness, her smiles and her pure heart, everyone will like her.

"Mikan!!" a voice called out to her.

Everyone looked where the voice came from.

"Oh. Its Hayato-kun. You really are lucky Mikan-chan." a girl said.

"Lucky? Why?" Mikan asked. (she's really dense.)

"Well, you have Hayato-kun. We all know how he feels about you. Wait. Aren't you two an item?" another girl asked.

"An item? We aren't an item? This is getting confusing." Mikan said and laughed. The girls sighed, they thought,

_'My, Mikan-chan is a really dense girl. Poor Hayato.'_

"Hayato. What's up?" Mikan asked her friend.

Hayato Ruruono (I invented his surname), a handsome boy at the age of 14. He has Jet black hair and blue eyes. He is taller than her by about 4 inches. He was Mikan's bestfriend and guardian here. He's also Japanese like her.

"Happy birthday. Here, a present" Hayato said and gave her a bouquet of white daisies.

"Thanks, why don't we eat together Hayato?" she asked.

Then the two went inside the cafeteria. Everyone greeted Mikan a Happy Birthday.

"Thanks everyone!" Mikan shouted with a smile in her face.

Almost all the boys hearts melted when they saw it. While eating, they heard the PA,

"Mikan Sakura, Mikan Sakura, Please proceed to the faculty room and meet Marie-sensei."

"It seems I was called. I'm going to come back here so wait for me Hayato." she said and instantly left the room.

Mikan walked towards the faculty room, She looked at the place once covered with green grass. You can also smell the fragrance of the flowers, but that was before winter arrived. Now, the place was completely filled with snow.

_'I really miss Japan. I wonder if Natsume keeps himself warm. I'm sure its cold there. I just feel something is really wrong going on with him. What is this feeling? Why do I feel. . .heart-broken all of a sudden??' _Mikan thought.

Then, she remembered how Natsume looks like. And how she miss him so much. She kept thinking of these things until she arrived at the faculty room. When she arrived at the Faculty room, all the teachers greeted her a Happy Birthday and gave her gifts.

"Thank you everyone! Marie-sensei, why'd you call for me?" Mikan asked.

Marie-sensei was like her mother. She was the one who gave Mikan her orientation and she was always with her everytime she feels home sick. She was just like Narumi and they also have the same alice.

Marie smiled at her and told her, "I decided that my birthday pesent for you is to be able to call your friends in Japan."

"Really? Thank you so much!! This is the best gift ever!! I really want to hear their voice and hear some news about them. I kinda feel I'm missing something." Mikan said as she jumped and ran around the room. Everyone sweat-dropped.

* * *

Back at Japan, the PA announced,

"Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai, please proceed to the faculty room immediately. You two have a phone call."

_'Phone Call? Contact from the outside world? Great!' _Hotaru and Natsume thought as they rushed towards the faculty room.

Once they arrived, Narumi gave them the phone and said,

"Who goes first? Its Mikan on the phone."

"Mikan? Really? Hey Narumi, I will go first since I'm her bestfriend." Hotaru said and grabbed the phone from Narumi.

Natsume didn't argue with her. He never want to dare argue with Hotaru. He knew better.

* * *

Back to Mikan,

"Hota-chan!! How are you?" Mikan asked the person at the other end of the line.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Well, I'm okay too. I met a new friend here. His name is Hayato-chan. I practiced using my alices here so now, I've fully mastered it. I also go to missions. I'm really happy to be able to call you. And by the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!"

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year too. I'm glad things are fine over there. Here, things have gotten crazy, especially fan girls"

"So, you and Ruka-cchi are going out? Cool" Mikan said.

"How'd you know? I never told you."

"Well, its instincts. I always thought that you somehow like him so...I concluded it."

"You've gotten smarter. Good for you." Hotaru said, she was smiling on the other end of the line. Everyone in the room got the creeps.

"Thanks! So how is everyone?"

"Doing great. The class became quieter though. We really miss you."

"I miss you guys too! Please say my greetings to everybody."

"Alright. Here, its Natsume's turn." Hotaru said. She handed Hyuuga the phone.

"Hello." a voice said. Mikan was happy, it was really him.

"Natsume-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Aoi wanted to see you badly, and so does Youichi."

"Really? I wanted to see them too." she said cheerfully.

"Okay. Are you fine?"

"Yes. Never better. I heard Ruka's dating Hotaru. Isn't that nice?"

Natsume smirked, "I knew that guy has feelings for her."

"So Natsume, did you miss me?"

"Me? Miss you? You idiot-ugly-stupid girl?"

"Don't be like that! I missed you so much! Actually, I wanted to see you."

"Tch. I missed you too baka."

Mikan's heart skipped a beat, _'What is happening to me?'_ she thought. Then she asked him,

"Before I left, you told me you are going to say some thing. What is it?"

"That? Nevermind."

"Why? Oh by the way, hows Kaede?"

Natsume said something that hit Mikan pretty hard.

"Really? Oh, I see. Well, I better go now. Long distance call costs a lot you know!" she said calmly, her voice shaking.

"Bye." Natsume said. Then he hung up.

Mikan was emotionless as she put down the phone.

"Mikan?" Marie asked.

She knew something wrong happened to her student. All the teachers crowded her and asked her if she's alright. Mikan wasn't answering. Then, she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm sorry. I'm alright don't worry. I'm going now. Thanks for the gifts." Mikan said with a fake smile and left the faculty room.

Mikan walked towards the cafeteria. She stopped and looked at the cherry blossom trees covered with snow. Then Hayato saw her. He immediately knew something was wrong with his bestfriend.

"What's wrong Mikan? Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Mikan hugged him and started to cry, "I don't know why I was shocked when I heard him tell that to me."

_'Him'_ Hayato thought. He knew she was talking about Hyuuga. Mikan was always telling stories about her friends back in Japan.

"Mikan, why don't we settle this matter in your room? Its cold out here." Hayato suggested. Mikan nodded.

They went towards the room especially built for Mikan. It was larger than the normal room for special stars. Hayato helped carry Mikan's gifts. Once they arrived, Mikan sat at the edge of her bed staring at space. Hayato felt bad for her. Then they heard a knock on the door. Hayato answered it and in came Marie-sensei.

"Why did this happen?" Marie asked and went near Mikan.

"Well Natsume and Kaede started to go out before Christmas. It just shocked me a lot." Mikan said trying to smile, but she can't.

_'He hurted her by saying those things. Damn that Hyuuga.' _Hayato thought.

"Mikan, do you like him?" Marie asked after Mikan was tucked under her bed sheets. Mikan sat up and held the covers up to her chin. It was obvious she's holding back her tears.

"Me? Like Natsume? No way. He was always teasing me and he's a pervert. He likes to make fun of me. But he's really nice to me sometimes."

"You don't need a reason. Loving is something felt and its something you musn't hide."

Mikan remembered all those times she was with Natsume. All the things they've been through. On how he told her to come to him when she wanted to cry and even the time when he was constantly teasing her non-stop. Everytime they argue. Everytime they laugh. Everytime they smile and enjoy each others company.

Hayato leaned on the wall, afraid of Mikan's answer. _'Please let it be no.'_ he thought over and over again. Then he heard it, he heard the bitter words,

"If it's like that, then I really really like him, and maybe, even love him." Mikan said and cried.

Hayato frowned and thought, _'It seems, my hopes are shattered.'_ Then he left the room. He cried until he fell asleep.

The next day, Mikan walked around the campus and saw Hayato on one of the cherry blossom trees, reading a shakespeare book.

"Good Morning Hayato." Mikan managed to say. She sat beside him and noticed he was sad.

"Oh. Hello Mikan." Hayato greeted her. He closed his book and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She felt Hayato's tears on her shirt.

"Why're you crying Hayato?" she asked again.

"Its because of you idiot. You make me worry. I'm crying because you are crying last night."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to Hayato."

"I love you Mikan. I've loved you even before you knew how you felt about him." he said. Mikan's eyes widened.

"I'm really sorry Hayato. I can't reciprocate your feelings. Right now, I'm focusing on how I can make Natsume happy, even if it hurts"

"I know. Maybe I should be like you, loving someone and not expecting anything in return."

Mikan chuckled, "I guess we're in the same boat."

"Yeah. So, are we still friends?"

"Of course!" Mikan said. She stood up.

She offered her hand to Hayato but before Hayato took it, Mikan collapsed.

"Mikan!!" Hayato shouted. He immediately brought Mikan to the hospital.

"Uhn..." Mikan groaned. When she woke up, she saw Hayato sleeping beside her(he was sitting) and holding her hand. Marie-sensei was sleeping on the couch.

"Hayato" she said. He was still sleeping.

Mikan nudged him, "Hey! Hayato!! Wake up!!" Mikan said loudly. Hayato woke up, then he exclaimed,

"Marie-cchi she's alive!"

"She had always been alive Hayato." Marie said and went out the room to call the doctors.

"What happened? Last time, I remembered I was talking to you then everything went pitch dark." Mikan said.

_'She's back to her usual self.' _Hayato thought. He noticed Mikan looking around the room, she asked,

"What's with all those flowers and gifts?"

"Oh. You've been in the hospital for almost 50 days now."

"Really? 50 days?" she said calmly, _' 50 days, 50 days, 50 days.'_ she thought. Then it hit her,

"50 DAYS?!" she screamed.

"Geez, our patient here seems lively." the doctor said entering with Marie.

"Is that so? Then that must mean. . ." Mikan started to say..

The three stared at her, wanting to know what she had to say,

Mikan continued, "That means I missed about 150 meals." she said, one of her hand at the back of her head.

The three dropped anime-style.

"Well, since you're awake, I better say this." the doctor said with a straight face.

"What is it? Do you know about this Hayato?" she asked, inquiring her friend.

"No. It's my first time hearing it." her friend answered.

"You are sick at heart. You have an illness. It can't be cured easily because it's a new type of disease."

"What?" Mikan asked as she stared at the doctor unbelievingly.

* * *

Me:Yipee!! That's it.

Hayato: So, my role is being at Mikan's side.

Mikan: Yeah and you are having a one-sided love too.

Marie: (laughs)

Me: Poor You. You've a big role! don't worry.

Mikan: Next chapter?

Me:Yeah. Someone is gonna surprise everyone.

Mikan: I wonder who that is. .

Hayato: Well, please review everyone!!

Me: Oh yeah. I probably need to tell everyone of you. I think I won't be able to upload fast because I need to go to school and study. Classes are resuming after all.. I'm so sorry!! Don't worry, I'm really gonna try my best to upload fast. But most probably, I'll upload every weekends or if I have some free time. :) Please don't forget to leave a review!! or if you have questions, feel free to ask me!


	12. Surprises

**I certainly do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: (sigh) I hate Natsume.

Natsume: Well, I hate you too.

Hotaru: I second that.

Kaede: Stop hating her. Sheeesh.

Me: Kaede!! You are on my side!

Kaede: imhappy!!! (jumps to hug me)

Me: (gets out of the way and sticks out tongue to Kaede who fell flat on the ground.)

Koko: Tch. You really hate her? And Hotaru, stop thinking about bullying Kaede!

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: Serves you right. I told you not to read my mind!

Ruka: Yes. You are right.

Me:: Thanks to ladalada, xXCandyGirlXx, koolasapixels, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, XfhylliseXanne, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, purplish024, lysabelle, Leenstarz, Lakadako, heya-gurl and xXangelicprincessXx. Thanks for all your reviews!! It makes me wanna write more! And it reached a hundred reviews already! Thank you!!!!!! Arigato minna!

And here are some answers for the questions you asked.

xXCandyGirlXx - it wasn't a dream.

lysabelle - no, Natsume isn't in love with Kaede. You will find out why he said yes to her in the future chapters.

On to the story!

* * *

"Mikan is sick? Can you fully explain the details?" Hayato asked the doctor. 

"Its like this, its because of the alices she copied. I presume some of it are of the fourth-type? Well, when she uses it, her life span decreases, and what we don't understand is, it affects her heart. Marie told us everything about you being heart-broken and the pain added up causing you to be sick more. From now on, someday, it might hurt when you use your alices or if you see your special someone. And it can also hurt anytime so we prepared some medicine. Currently, we are looking for someone who matches your heart. We really need a heart-transplant. Or else-."

"So, how many months more till I live??"

"Uhm, Sakura-san. . ."

"I asked HOW MANY MONTHS MORE?" Mikan shouted, tears kept streaming down her face. She read the mind of the doctor and she didn't want to believe it until the doctor said so.

"I'm afraid to say this but, 3 and a half months more."

"3 and a half months? Is this true? Stop joking! Is it really about 3 and a half months?"

It was painful but the doctor nodded.

**After 2 days,**

Mikan was discharged from the hospital.

"Mikan! Good to see you!" a student asked.

Mikan nodded and smiled, "Glad to be back."

Then, a group of girls approached Mikan and told her, "Its a shame. Last Valentines, you were in the hospital"

"Yeah. I like to make some chocolates for Hayato. And add something so that once he eats it, his nose becomes like a pig"

The girls laughed, "We would've loved to see that. Bye Mikan-chan"

_'It's good to chat with the others again but ever since I found out I'm sick, I'm sure its not going to be the same anymore'_ she thought.

"Mikan, why're you spacing out?" Hayato asked once he arrived and sat at the table beside Mikan. They were eating breakfast.

"Me? No, I just remembered something." she said.

"Really? Hm...why don't you admit you're thinking about me?"

"Shut up, loser."

"idiot"

"stupid"

"annoying"

"soooo annoying"

"freak"

"pig."

"Hey!! Why pig? Do I look like one?" Hayato complained. Everyone was staring at the two, those who were staring were giggling and laughing. Maybe because they just missed the two teasing each other every morning.

"You look like a pig. You just need to have a pig's nose. Right everyone?" Mikan asked loudly. More students laughed.

"Well..If I look like a pig, you look...you look like a..a...a"

"a? I win again Pig-chan."

"I never win to you." Hayato said.

"You admitted it!! Pig-cchi!!!" Mikan said and laughed with the others. In a while, Hayato joined in laughing too.

Once they were out of the cafeteria, the two walked in the northern forest.

"Hayato, I really am a burden to you aren't I?" Mikan asked.

"You aren't. Believe me."

"I heard you were going to the hospital almost everyday, skipping classes and all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Haven't I told you I wanna be like you?"

"Huh?? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you told me before you'll make Hyuuga happy even without expecting anything in return. Well me too. I'll make you happy and I don't expect you to return whatever I do for you."

"Thanks Hayato. I will never ever exchange every moment I had with you. I wonder what would've happened to me if I hadn't met you."

"Me too."

"Why?"

"Because, Mi-cchi, without you, I wouldn't have smiled and I wouldn't have learned how to love."

Mikan smiled. "Its been almost 9 months since I met you. You were cold and arrogant, not wanting to talk with others. You never trusted anyone because you thought you'll simply be casted out."

"Yeah, but you reached out to me, annoyed the hell out of me. I never know what could've happened if fate didn't let us meet."

"You're right. Fate makes people meet for certain reasons. It also makes people separate even though its painful."

Hayato just nodded on what she said. She was right.

* * *

After a short meeting with the headmaster, Marie immediately looked for Mikan and Hayato to tell them the good news. It was the news Mikan wanted to hear for so long. And furthermore, Hayato will be with her. Then, she saw the two, staring at the line of trees in front of them. Marie smiled and shouted, 

"You two!! I have very important news!!"

"What is it about sensei?" Mikan asked. She was curious.

"Ever since the thing about your illness got the interest of the higher ups, they wanted whats best for you. After all, you are a special girl."

"I don't get it. Is it good for her or bad?" Hayato asked.

"The good news concerns the two of you."

"Why?" Mikan asked, her eyes sparkling. Marie knew the girl read her mind and the girl just wanted her to tell for sure.

"You two are going to be transferred to you-know-where."

Mikan was smiling widely. Hayato seemed happy too, Marie was sure he missed the place. And of course, the auburn-haired girl sure missed that place too.

**Meanwhile,**

Its a week since Marie announced to Mikan and Hayato the good news. As usual back in Japan, Hotaru was sitting on the cafeteria while working on her new invention, Ruka was there, eating. Natsume was reading his manga, and Kaede was talking to the three of them. Annoying them.

"Hey Natsume, can I borrow your manga? I'm getting really bored." Kaede said. Natsume just replies with,

"Buy yourself one Kaede."

Kaede pouted. Then she turned to Hotaru,

"May I visit your lab today? Please?"

Hotaru blankly said, "No. Ruka is going there later."

Kaede turned to Ruka but upon hearing what Hotaru said. It was clear he's was busy. She sighed. It was when she heard a student shout,

"There are new students!! A boy and a girl."

"Really?" Kaede asked.

"Yes Kaede, want to go and see for yourself? They are at the gate. I just saw them when I passed by." the boy said.

"Sure. I wonder what they look like."

"I can't see it either. Their faces were hidden with a mask."

_'A mask?'_ Natsume thought. Then he saw the boy hold Kaede's hand. He glared at him. The boy immediately ran away, scared.

Kaede pouted again, "Why do that? He was scared to death."

"He held your hand. That's the reason" Natsume said.

A blush crept up at Kaede's face. Then they saw Aoi and Youichi coming towards them. The two didn't like Kaede one bit.

"Good Morning oniichan! Good morning Hotaru-chan, Good morning Ruka-kun! Hello Hotachiin-san" Aoi greeted.

Youichi greeted them as he waved his hand to acknowledge them.

"You know Aoi-chan, you can call me Kaede-san or whatever." Kaede said, hoping to get to her good sides.

"Alright. I'll do that." Aoi said, Kaede's smile widened, then Aoi continued,

"I'll do that, whatever."

Youichi laughed, "That was a nice one Aoi. But she really told you to call her whatever right? She has no right to complain."

Natsume laughed at this. Kaede frowned. Then their attentoin was caught by a group of girls entering the cafeteria, squealing.

"The new guys was really handsome!! He matches Natsume in that area!!" one girl said.

"Yeah, but she has a girl by her side, she wears a mask though." another one said.

"But still, wait why don't we build a fan club for him?? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." another one said.

"but you know, when he took of his mask and smiled at us, I almost melted...blah blah blah." another girl screamed.

Hotaru smiled, a wicked one.

"Hotaru-chan, I'm getting the creeps. Stop smiling like that." Aoi said.

Then Ruka mumbled, "It has started. She'll start torturing the poor guy"

Natsume added, "Poor him. His pictures will be scattered all over the place once it starts."

In what he said, Kaede, Aoi and Youichi finally understood. Hotaru will start taking pictures of the new guy, and sell it around for money or even blackmail the guy.

Meanwhile, back at the academy's gates, two people got out of the limousine.

"I'm sure you're smiling widely, even with that mask on." a guy with jet black hair said.

"I can't help it." the auburn-haired girl told him.

Then, the guy took off his mask and smiled at the girls he saw passing by inside the gates.

"Stop that. Doesn't fit you one bit." the girl said.

"Shut up. You're just jealous."

"Look who's talking."

Then the girl stared at the academy, with a grin on her face even though she was wearing a mask.

She's back.

Back at the place where she wants to be.

Back to the place where she belongs.

You guessed right, she's really back.

**Mikan Sakura**

* * *

Me: She's coming!!

Hotaru: We know so shut up. I'm concentrating on fixing my camera.

Ruka: Hotaru. The poor guy.

Hayato: Its okay. Just give me some of your earnings and we'll be fine.

Hotaru: I guess that's the deal. (took Hayato's hand and shook it)

Kaede: Hello!

Hayato: (leaves)

Koko: She doesn't seem to like you Kaede.

Aoi: (sticks tongue out to Kaede)

Kaede: Stop ganging up on me!! Help!!

Mikan: . . .

Me: Please give some reviews!! Haha...Please!! Please REVIEW! Onegai!!


	13. She is back!

**I definitely do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: She's back!!

Hotaru: For goodness sake. The readers knew already.

Ruka: Hotaru,

Hotaru: Shut up Baka!

Hayato: And they call themselves lovers. (sigh)

Mikan: We look more like lovers than them.

Hayato: (blushes furiously)

Mikan: Hey Hayato needs to go to the hospital. I think he has a fever.

Koko: Mikan's denseness strikes again. And by the way. This chapter is long!! Beware..hehe

Me: **Thank you for the reviews sweetCITRUS, purplish024, xXangelicprincessXx, jazzflame, Sie-sama, XfhylliseXanne, shar17, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, wing-gem, yamishun, musicangelanime, ladalada, heya-gurl, XrandomgirlX, canrolii, xXCandyGirlXx, minahoru, blossomingtimmy, hikaru.takamara, and Mawam!! Thank you very much for reviewing!!**

* * *

The two new students proceeded to the faculty room. Hayato was amazed with the school. Its very different than the school in America. He feels more at home here than there.

"So, this is the feeling of coming back." Hayato said.

"Yeah. I'm really glad to be back here in this academy." Mikan said.

They arrived at the Faculty room. Upon seeing Mikan, Narumi immediately hugged her daughter,

"Mikan-chan. I'm really glad you came back."

"Narumi-sensei, I missed you. How's everyone?"

"Everyone is doing great. Its a shame you missed Valentines, but White Day is coming soon."

"I'm looking forward to that." Mikan said, then she introduced Hayato.

After talking with Narumi, Mikan asked him a favor,

"Sensei, can you not reveal who am I to them yet? I wanna introduce myself properly."

"Okay. See you at class tomorrow Mikan-chan! Hayato-kun." Narumi said.

Before the two left, Narumi talked with them.

"Mikan, Hayato-kun I'm entrusting you with this mission."

"What is it about??" they asked.

A few minutes later, after talking with Narumi, Hayato and Mikan walked around. Hayato asked,

"Is that teacher gay?" (So direct!! Go Hayato!!)

"Definitely not!" Mikan said, defending her favorite teacher.

"I was just curious."

"I know."

". . ."

"Let's have a bet. If you say my name without me telling who I am first, you need to pay me 1000 rabbits."

"Sure, Like I would anyway."

"Really? We'll see about that."

"Mikan, Are you going to wear your mask tomorrow?"

"Maybe. To surprise them of course."

"Then, I'll just call you Mask-chan. Hehe. It's payback for calling me pig."

"Whatever, I'll take a rest now. See you tomorrow Hayato!" Mikan said and ran to the opposite direction.

"But I would prefer if you stay with me for awhile." Hayato said and sighed.

* * *

The next day,

Narumi and Hayato were just outside Class B, waiting for Mikan.

"Uhm, sensei, maybe she is still sleeping. Don't worry, I know she'll be here later." Hayato told his teacher.

"Really? Oh well, time to introduce you now." Narumi said and entered the room.

"Everyone! We have a new student. Come in Hayato." he announced.

Hayato went inside the room. He stood next to Narumi as he looked at his new classmates.

_'There is the ice princess, animal-lover, mind-reader, illusionist, . . .'_ he thought as he enumerated all their alices or who they are. Then his eyes stopped once it reached a certain guy sitting at the back with a girl.

"Hyuuga." Hayato mumbled. Narumi heard this and asked,

"What did you say? Do you know Natsume-kun?"

"No, I just heard his name a while ago. Anyway, I'm Hayato Ruruono. I'm 14. Everyone can call me Hayato." he said and smiled.

All the girls squealed and had hearts in their eyes except for Hotaru and Kaede..

"What is your alice Hayato-kun? and your star ranking?" a girl asked.

"I have the alice of water and ice. I am a special star." Hayato replied. He heard some "ohhss" and "ahhh"

"Are you single?" a green-haired girl asked.

_'She must be permy. Sumire Shouda' _Hayato thought. He answered,

"I am but I'm currently in love now. To a girl with the brightest smile of all."

Sumire smirked, "In a matter of time Hayato-kun, You'll fall in love with m-" Sumire was interrupted when the door burst open.

Everyone stared at the auburn-haired girl who opened the door. Natsume and Hotaru stared at her too. The girl was wearing a mask.

Hayato sighed, "Why are you wearing your mask Mikan??" he asked.

This made everyone's eyes widen,_ 'Mikan he said?' _they thought.

Natsume twitched, _'He can't mean my Mikan?'_ he thought. (this is what you call not being loyal. You have a girlfriend! Tch.)

"Hayato, you just told everyone my name! Oh, you owe me 1000 rabbits. You said my name. You lost the bet." Mikan said blankly.

She walked towards Hayato and Narumi. Then, she faced the class. Slowly, she took off her mask and introduced herself,

"Hello! I'm sure all of you remembers me but, I'll introduce myself anyway. I am Mikan Sakura! It's glad to be back!"

She felt everyone's eyes on her. No one was speaking, nor making any sound. Silence surrounded the room. Mikan sweat-dropped.

_'I think, I want to do another mission rather than sit down and explain..' _Mikan thought.

Hayato broke the silence as he said, "Sensei, me and Mikan are going to take the seat beside the table of the fire-caster."

"Yeah. I guess. Everyone, I'm going to go now. Today's a free day. I know you want to bond with the two." Narumi said and left.

As Mikan and Hayato sat down, they felt they were still being stared at. There was still silence.

"How troublesome." Mikan mumbled.

"You bet." Hayato whispered.

Natsume just stared at the two, he thought,_ 'Who the hell is that Hayato? Why is he close to her?? I'm gonna burn him someday!'_

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching their room. (That's how quiet they are.) The door slammed open, revealing Misaki, her foot on the air. She just kicked the door. Next to her is Tsubasa. The two ran towards Mikan.

"Mikan-chan!! I just heard from Narumi! Welcome back!" Tsubasa shouted and lifted Mikan up.

Mikan smiled at him, "Sorry I didn't tell you. I'm back Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai."

Tsubasa let Mikan down. Misaki hugged her, "Our little girl came back! Misaki-senpai missed you."

"I'm not a little girl senpai. I just turned 14 last January."

"Really? Oh right. Happy Birthday!" Tsubasa and Misaki said, or more like shouted.

Hayato went near the three who were having a little reunion.

"Uhm. . .I am Hayato. Pleased to meet you senpai's!" Hayato said and smiled at the two upperclassmen.

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at him with dotted-eyes. They tilted their head sidewards(Imagine chibi Tsubasa and Misaki).

"Who is this cute boy Mikan? Your boyfriend?" Tsubasa asked.

Mikan shook her head, "No, he's a very close friend. He really took great care of me back in America."

Misaki looked around the classroom. She wondered why the students just stared at them. Then she asked,

"Is it me or everyone seems silent?"

"It isn't just you Misaki-senpai. They've been like that since Mikan came." Hayato explained.

Tsubasa went near Koko and poked his cheek with a stick. He did the same with everyone else, except for Hotaru and Natsume.

"I think, they were just shocked with what they're seeing now. They are all stiff." Tsubasa said.

Mikan smiled wickedly, "If its like that, why don't we take a picture of everyone in shock mode and use it for blackmail??"

"Good idea. We can even mess up their faces with pentel pen." Misaki added.

Hayato's eyes widened as he smiled and suggested, "Why don't we dress up the boys as a girls and take a picture of them?"

Tsubasa, Misaki and Mikan smiled and nodded. Suddenly, Hotaru was found standing beside Mikan, her eyes shining, she said,

"I'm in." She was holding her camera.

Tsubasa, Misaki, Hayato and Mikan sweat-dropped. Then her classmates finally snapped out of their trance and crowded her.

"Mikan-chan!! Your back!!" a boy said.

"Mikan-sama! We missed you!" a girl screamed.

"You are still very beautiful Mikan-chan!" another boy said.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru sighed and told everyone, "She needs some air. We don't want a corpse here don't we?"

"Hotaru-chan, you didn't change." Mikan mumbled.

"Mikan!" Ruka shouted.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon! Long time no see. I heard from Hotaru you two are going out?" Mikan asked.

Ruka blushed, "W-w-well y-yeah." he said, embarassed.

Mikan laughed. Then she saw Natsume and Kaede walking towards them. Mikan smiled at him and thought,

_'The two of the are coming. I need to smile, I need to smile!!'_

Natsume just stared at Mikan. Kaede noticed this and frowned a little but she smiled widely again.

Natsume thought, _'I hope she didn't take what I said before too much.' _(Ugh!! Natsume!! You just don't know!! Wahhhh..)

"Natsume! Kaede! Hello!" she manage to say.

"Mikan-chan! Welcome back. I missed you so much." Kaede said, she hugged Mikan.

Hayato smirked as he thought,_ 'She's that girl who is going out with Hyuuga. The girl who also broke Mikan's heart.'_

Natsume stepped forward and greeted, "Yo."

"Hello! Nice to see you again Natsume. I missed you." Mikan said and hugged Natsume.

There was silence. No one wanted to tell Mikan what was going on between Kaede and Natsume. They don't want to let her know.

Suddenly, Koko blurted out. "She knows already so we can all relax."

"You knew?!" some of their classmated demanded. Mikan nodded.

"Anyway, putting that aside, HOTARUUUUU!!!" Mikan shouted and prepared to hug her friend.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru shot her Baka gun at her but before it hit her, Hayato pulled Mikan and so, she was able to dodge it.

"Hayato, you didn't need to do that." Mikan said as she pouted.

Hayato asked her, "Why? You were about to be hit by that gun. You wanna be killed?"

"I've been hit by that gun so many times already and nothing happened to me."

"But, I felt I needed to save you."

"You don't need to, I can take care of myself."

"You are so clumsy and yet you keep telling me that?"

"I'm not clumsy!"

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Change topic."

"Admitting it for once Mikan?"

"Shut up."

Hayato and Mikan kept annoying and insulting each other. Everyone just watched the two argue. Everything was like deja vu. Except for the fact that Mikan was arguing with Hayato, not Natsume. Natsume looked at the two, he felt angry. He watched them arguing and they still kept their smiles on their faces. He was jealous of Hayato,

_'Who the heck does he think he is?!' _Natsume thought.

"Stupid." Hayato said.

"Annoying."

"idiot"

"loser"

"freak"

"Pig." Mikan said. That was the final straw.

"That wasn't a insult." Hayato said.

"It was. So you admit you are a pig?"

"Yea- wait. No!"

Mikan laughed at Hayato, "You always entertain me everytime you complain about me calling you pig."

"Hmph."

Hotaru tapped Hayato, "I was listening a while ago and I think you should've insulted her with ugly or super super ugly.. And you could've emphasized the word ugly."

Natsume smirked, "You could also insult her with the panties she was wearing."

Hayato smiled, then he said, "First, I won't insult her with ugly. I can't do that. She has a pretty face. Why would I insult someone ugly if she was the opposite? Second, I'm not a pervert so I don't look at that. And besides, I know she wouldn't like it when I call her polka-dots or something. Mikan is fine. It's a pretty name."

Natsume twitched, _'this guy, is deinitely getting on my nerves.'_ he thought.

Koko caught this and sweat-dropped, _'Looks like Hayato-kun got himself on top of Natsume's enemy list. Poor him.'_ he thought

_'I think, this guy deserves Mikan more than Hyuuga but Hyuuga cares for her more. He just can't show his feelings'_ Hotaru thought.

Then, the girls sighed. Its as if they lost a big game.

"Why did you sigh?" Mikan asked.

Sumire replied, "Its because you guys look good with each other. Hayato seems to really love you. Lucky you Mikan."

"All hopes are gone. He isn't available. Wait Mikan-chan, is he available?" a girl said.

Mikan and Hayato laughed. Everyone stared at them, looking at them like they're insane.

"Don't worry girls. He is waaaay available. We aren't going out." Mikan said.

Hayato placed a hand at the back of his head, "We aren't. Don't worry."

Sumire asked, "How would we know? What if you were joking?"

Hayato answered Sumire, "I love Mikan. I even confessed to her." Gasps were heard.

"But I dumped him. Poor guy actually." Mikan said and laughed harder.

_'And they still get along well like nothing happened?'_ the class thought.

Mikan sighed then she told them, "But somehow, I want to be with him all the time. I really do. Maybe I'm starting to like him."

"Really? You are starting to like me? I guess this is what you call Mutual Understanding?" Hayato asked.

"Maybe. Then I guess he isn't that available. Oh well. It makes me dizzy when I think so much."

The two looked at each other and laughed even louder.

_'Looks like someone is about to explode.'_ Hotaru thought. She was looking at Natsume.

Suddenly, the door opened. In came a crying Aoi. She went straight to Natsume.

"What's wrong Aoi?" Natsume asked. He carried Aoi.

"My classmates were teasing me again. They kept shouting I shouldn't be here because I don't have an alice." Aoi said.

Mikan looked at Hayato. Hayato smiled at her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikan, Hayato-kun I'm entrusting you with this mission."

"What is it about?" they asked.

Narumi answered, "It's about Aoi. Mikan, you need to unseal the seal you did to Aoi a few years back."

"Why?" Mikan asked.

She remembered what happened years ago. She was told to seal Aoi's alice. Her alice is limited unlike Natsume's. Mikan sealed Aoi's alice when Aoi was sleeping. Mikan cried for days because she didn't want Aoi to lose her alice. Aoi values it like how much she valued her brother.

"Well, the higher-ups ordered you to do that." Narumi said.

"Okay, I'll do it once I see her."

Narumi turned around and told Mikan, "I'm sure the girl will be happy too. To be able to recover her alice that she thought was gone"

"You are right" Mikan said and smiled.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Mikan talked to Hayato in his mind. As you can she, she already acquired the alice of telepathy.

_"Are we getting started?"_

_"Yes. Use your alice after I carry Aoi in my arms. Wait, when I kneel do it. Ok?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ready?"_

_"Anytime."_

Mikan went near Aoi and took her away from Natsume.

"Aoi-chan. It's me Mikan. Stop crying. You'll look ugly." Mikan said, comforting the 9-year-old.(She celebrated her b-day already)

Aoi looked at the person carrying her, "Mikan-onee-chan? I'm so glad to see you!!" Aoi shouted.

Mikan knelt down. Hayato started to do his work. He made a fog-like smoke using his Ice Alice. (cold fog-like smoke. like smoke from dry-ice. Only darker)

"Aoi, I'll give you your alice back." Mikan whispered at Aoi's ear once the smoke spread already and once no one can see a thing.

"Huh? Are you sure onee-chan? You can?" Aoi whispered back.

Mikan smiled at her, "But don't tell anyone I did it? Ok?"

Aoi nodded. She closed her eyes.

Mikan kissed her forehead after saying a few words, "Unseal the power within"

"What's happening?" Mikan heard Ruka say.

The others were panicking already. Mikan can hear their footsteps very clearly. Once the fog cleared, they saw Mikan hugging Aoi tight.

"Mikan, do you know what happened?" Kaede asked. She was confused.

Mikan smiled at her, "No. Once the fog appeared, I immediately hugged Aoi."

"I see." Kaede muttered to herself.

Aoi pointed upwards and concentrated on making a fire. It happened, a fire appeared from her finger.

"Onii-chan!! Onee-chan! Look! Look!" Aoi shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I got my alice back!" Aoi shouted once again.

Natsume asked, "How?"

"Dunno, after the fog, I felt something warm inside me so I tried it. My alice is back!"

Mikan let go of Aoi. Aoi ran to Natsume. Natsume hugged his sister,

"Thank goodness!"

All the students crowded at them, congratulating them. Hayato approached Mikan who was smiling widely from the start.

"Good Job." Hayato said.

"Thanks."

"Let's go eat. I'm getting hungry."

Tsubasa shouted, "I'm coming with you! Let's go Misaki."

Misaki and Tsubasa joined them. They walked away from the classroom. Hayato stayed behind. He went inside the classroom.

"Hyuuga." he said loudly.

One of Natsume's eyebrows arched up, "What do you want?"

"You are definitely being stupid. I can't believe you became her boyfriend." Hayato said as he pointed at Kaede.

"Tch. Got a problem with it?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah. Big Problem. Because of you, a certain someone is hurt a lot. And because of that, I made you an enemy."

"So?"

"Beware Hyuuga. I won't let you hurt her again. I will definitely make you pay."

"hurt who?"

"Mikan. From now on, I want you to stay away from her." Hayato said and smirked. He left the room

Koko read Hayato's mind before he left. Koko was shocked with it.

_'I won't let that damn Hyuuga hurt Mikan. She was hurt because of him. She was heart-broken.'_

Kaede tried to smile, "Natsume?"

_'Hurt Mikan? How?'_ he thought. (so now you are dense. tch.)

Mikan smiled at the students as she passed by. Hayato caught up with them.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Oh, I got business so I just took care of it." Hayato replied.

"I see. Let's go now."

The four of them walked towards the cafeteria. They passed by the Sakura Tree. And Mikan remembered some memories.

_'I missed so much things. I missed my life before here, but now its all different. He has her. And I have no one. I wonder Natsume, I wonder if sometime, things will go back to the way they are before. If I could only turn back time,** I would tell you I love you before I left for America. I would tell you how much I do.**'  
_

* * *

Me: Yea! That's one heck of a chapter.

Hayato: I know.

Natsume: . . .

Mikan: Ne, Natsume, why are you not talking?

Natsume: . . .

Me: Let him be Mikan. He's just jealous.

Mikan: Oh really? Why?

Hayato: My, my. Did I really make him mad? I just hope he doesn't kill me.

Mikan: Who'll kill you?

Koko: (sigh)

Hotaru: Tch. Don't forget to leave a review!

Mikan: Please Review Everyone!! Please RevieW!!


	14. Hayato is something

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Me: I think. . .

Mikan: What?

Me: that, I will sometime torture Natsume in this fic again!! Wahahaha

Natsume: Just dare.

Me: Whatever. I can do anything. I own this fic right?

Natsume: Tch.

Ruka: Stop it you two. Natsume, what if she do something like the teddy bear last time?

Natsume: You knew?

Hotaru: Everyone else does, baka.

Mikan: Teehee. **Thanks for the reviews heya-gurl, jeje-chan, purplish024, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, XrandomgirlX, Leenstarz, Sie-sama, XfhylliseXanne, kradraven, minahoru, -FiRe EncHanTrEss, koolasapixels, yamishun, ladalada, xXCandyGirlXx, and okaix!** Arigato Gozaimas minna!! (and Sie-sama, it is uncertain whether Hayato and Kaede will be in love in the end. I'm still making plans c:)

* * *

Its been a week since Mikan and Hayato arrived in the academy. As usual, every morning, Hayato picks Mikan up in her room. They go to class together and this really makes Natsume's blood boil.

"Good Morning everyone!" a sleepy voice said.

The class looked at the backdoor. It was Mikan's voice. She was being carried by Hayato. (piggy-back-style)

"Good morning Hayato-kun. Good morning Mikan. Why are you being carried?? Yuu asked.

Mikan answered, "I'm still sleepy. So Hayato volunteered to carry me."

"It's not a problem. She is very light." Hayato replied.

CLICK!

"This picture will earn me millions! Especially if this is sold to the MikanxHayato fan club." Hotaru said. Her eyes were shining.

After Mikan and Hayato's arrival, they formed a fan club. Everyone thought they were a couple which is false. Mikan and Hayato kept denying it but to no avail. The fan club still believes they were a couple.

"Good Morning!" Kaede shouted. Everyone looked at Kaede who was followed by Natsume and Ruka.

"Oh, Good morning Kaede! Hello Ruka-pyon, Natsume." Mikan said with a smile. She waved at them.

"Mikan, don't move too much. You might fall." Hayato said.

Natsume, who was reading his manga, looked at the two. His eyes twitched.

_'Damn that Hayato! How dare he piggyback her. She- wait. I need to calm down. Kaede is my girlfriend not her.' _he thought.

Koko laughed, "Natsume, you really are a- aahhh." Koko was just given by Natsume a just-say-it-out-loud-and-you're-dead look.

Kaede chuckled, she looked at Natsume and asked, "What are you thinking that made him laugh Natsume?"

"Nothing Kaede." Natsume simply said. He walked to his seat.

_'Kaede? He even calls her by her first name and all he called me was polkadots or idiot.' _Mikan thought. She frowned a little.

Hayato sensed something and shouted at the class, "Me and Mikan are skipping class so, Ja-ne!"

Hayato walked out of the room with Mikan at his back. They went to the Sakura Tree.

As for the class,

"Skipping? Mikan doesn't skip class unless she has a mission." Ruka whispered.

"Yeah. Something smells fishy. Wanna go investigate? I'll handle the gadgets." Hotaru said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at her like she was some alien.

They all thought,_ 'Is this really Hotaru???'_

No one answered Hotaru, until,

"I'm in." Natsume coldly said.

"Then me too!" Kaede shouted.

Soon after they formed the SPY group. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Kaede, Koko, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu and Anna.

Hotaru smiled evilly, "Let the plan begin."

After a few minutes. . .

"So this is your plan? Just listen and watch those two?" Sumire whispered angrily.

Kaede asked, "Why do we need to hide?"

"Its to find out if they were really a couple. And...for me to get rich!" Hotaru whispered, she was already holding her camera.

The others sweat-dropped. They were hiding on the bushes near the Sakura Tree. The group were spying on Mikan and Hayato.

"Hayato, am I selfish?" Mikan asked.

Hayato stared at her, "You aren't. If you wanna cry, go ahead."

She leaned in his shoulders and cried.

"Hayato...I don't know...what to do anymore.. Its giving me more pain."

"Mikan. . ."

"I'm really sorry for burdening you with so much problems."

"It's alright Mikan."

"I wonder what I can do to repay you someday."

"Just smile and live happily till. . ."

"that. Yeah. I will." Mikan smiled at him and stopped crying.

"Hey, do you wanna go to Central town next week? We have all the time!" she asked

"Sure. but it is your treat." He said and smiled at her.

"Of course." she said and stood up.

"I need to go Hayato. Thanks again." she said and began to walk away.

"It's not a problem."

"Bye!"

"Mikan!! I..I still Love you!! So, I'll do anything for you. I'll be beside you. And you can come to me everytime!" Hayato shouted.

Mikan just smiled at him and shouted, "Alright! but I'm sorry because I can't return your feelings. but thanks for liking me!!"

Hayato frowned a little as he looked at her retreating figure. When she was nowhere to be seen, he sighed and said,

"Come out now. You really can't hide there forever."

"You knew?" Hotaru asked as she went towards him.

"Duh. But I guess she didn't notice you guys. She's kinda unstable these days."

"Tch. Troublesome idiot." Natsume said. Then he thought,

_'How can he say I love you that easily? And telling Mikan things so directly? Where did he get that courage?!'_

"Unstable? how?" Kaede asked.

"It's none of your business."

"So Natsume, since when did you start going out with this girl over here??" Hayato asked.

Kaede answered for Natsume, "Since Christmas. Why do you ask?"

Hayato blankly replied, "Am I talking to you? I asked him. Not you. Why did you answer?"

"He was right Kaede. That was wrong of you." Natsume said.

"I'm sorry."

"And can you get lost? Your face makes me sick." Hayato said coldly.

Kaede stepped backward, horrified with what he said. Her eyes starting to get teary.

"Didn't you hear me? I hate your face so can you scram? Tch. What an idiot."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Hayato was mean to Kaede. They thought he was a nice guy.

"Hey, idiot. Can you really get lost now? What part of it can't you understand?" Hayato asked.

"B-b-b-but. . ." Kaede started to say but was cut off when Natsume asked,

"What did Kaede do to you?"

"Kaede huh? You must reflect on your every move. Did you even call Mikan by her first name when she was still here before?"

". . ."

"So you admit it. Tch. I knew it."

"Knew what?" Ruka asked.

Hayato shrugged, "Nothing. I'll be going now. I don't wanna see a hag's face." (He is referring to Kaede..Go Hayato!!!)

Then with that, he left the group. Kaede started to cry.

"It's alright Kaede. Maybe he is in a bad mood." Anna said, comforting her friend.

"Hayato is a baka." Nonoko said.

"No. He is doing it for someone." Koko whispered.

Everyone looked at him.

"What did you say?" Yuu asked.

"Nothing. I'll go now." Koko said and left.

_'I heard it. He said he is doing it for someone, but for who?'_ Hotaru thought.

'Maybe he is doing it for Mikan?' Ruka thought.

Natsume just shrugged.

The next day, which is Saturday, Hayato went to Hotaru's lab.

"Your full name please?" the door asked. Yes, it is one of Hotaru's inventions.

"Hayato Ruruono."

"Your name wasn't in my master's friend list. I'm sorry."

"Hotaru, I know you are there. I want to discuss some matters with you regarding Kaede and somehow, Mikan. Let me in."

Then Hotaru's voice can be heard, "Come in."

When Hayato was inside, he was amazed by the room. The room was filled with gadgets, inventions and robots.

"What do you want? After insulting Kaede yesterday, do you wanna insult me too?" Hotaru asked.

"No. I insulted her yesterday because Mikan was hurt because of her."

"What do you mean?"

"In America, when Mikan found out those two are going out, she cried her eyes out. She realized she loved-"

"Natsume. I see. Then why are you here? to let me help you get rid of Kaede?"

"If possible yes but I know-"

Hotaru cut his sentence when she said, "Of course I'll help. I want Mikan to be happy."

Hayato dropped anime-style, "No. I don't do things like getting rid of someone. I just want you to help me investigate on her."

"Why?"

"because, I've been following her for the past few days. I heard from Mikan lots of information about all of you so I knew some details about Kaede. She was a 3-star right?" (I forgot to mention this before. Gomen!! Forgive me)

"Yes."

"When I followed her, I ended up in a 1-star room."

"What? 1-star?"

"Yes. Then she would go to another room. One time, she went in. Then when a group of girls came out, she wasn't there. I checked the room. It was empty. No one was left."

"Really? Maybe she went out the window?"

"No. Windows jammed."

"I see. An interesting discovery. I'll help you."

"Alright and I found out she didn't have an amplifying alice."

"What?!" Hotaru asked unbelieving.

"She has the alice of ice and float."

"Tch. I knew something was wrong. Everytime we tell her to use her alice, she always has an excuse not to."

"So what will we name this operation?"

"You name it. You were the one who suggested these things and you investigated first."

Hayato thought for awhile, Hotaru was just staring at him, waiting for his answer, then he said,

"Operation NatsumexMikan."

"Why that name?"

"I love Mikan but I know she really loves him. That Hyuuga probably likes her too. He always gives me jealous/angry looks."

"So you are doing this for her? all for her?"

"Yes. I want to make her happy." Hayato said. Then he thought,

_'There are three months left till that. I want to make sure she's happy. And that she never regrets anything.'_

"I see. For now, we will set things and investigate more. Our operation starts when everyone goes to Central town next week."

"Alright. See you Hotaru-chan." Hayato said. Then he left the room.

Hotaru just continued sitting there. Thinking about the things she just heard from him.

_'Kaede is mysterious. I want everything to unfold soon and I want to find out who she really is. All that 9 months together, she doesn't give details about herself so much.'_

Then she smirked,

_'Hayato is a really nice guy. Doing such things for Mikan. I'm glad he roots for the two of them. I'm glad he was a friend because I'm sure, he will be a very scary enemy.'  
_

* * *

Me: Wheeeeee!!

Hotaru: Hmph.

Hayato: Next chapter, operation natsumexmikan begins!

Hotaru: Yah.

Me: Kaede is quite mysterious noh? but Hayato gave out a very impt. clue on who she really is.

Hayato: Think you can discover who Kaede really is?

Hotaru: I'm sure they won't. Everyone are idiots.

Me: She is kidding!! Hotaru!!! And by the way, next chapter Mikan will tell something to Natsume!! She wi-

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: (sigh) PLEASE don't forget to review! Review!

Me: Onegai! Please review.


	15. True feelings

I do not own Gakuen Alice. I certainly don't!

Me: Central Town!!

Ruka: In this chapter you wil-

BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: Damn. I hate people who give spoilers especially when I already gave warnings before.

Mikan: (sweat-drops)

Me: Hotaru-chan never changes. Wait, I'm warning you. This is another long chapter, but, it has a very interesting ending.

Koko: **Oh by the way, thanks for the reviews Nonoko-chan, kradraven, koolasapixels, Mawam, heya-gurl, yamishun, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX****, jeje-chan, snowangels88, Jester Baby, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, sarahpatrick, Sie-sama, Leenstarz, XrandomgirlX, jazzflame, wing-gem, ladalada, lMl i n t chocolate xD, and XfhylliseXanne.**

Xmatsume-lovesanimeX - tch is hard to explain but its like he was saying it because of being pissed or something.**  
**

* * *

Central Town.

"Wow!!! I missed this place!!" Mikan shouted once she got down the bus.

Its been a week since Hayato talked with Hotaru. And this is the day where the operation will begin.

"Baka. Stop acting like a ten year old." Natsume said. He was pissed but he want the idea of spending the day with Mikan.

"I can't believe the others didn't come. I want to explore with Hayato and Hotaru today. Why can't they make it??"

"Quit whining. Lets go." Natsume said and started to walk away. _'Why does she want to spend more time with him than with me?'_

"Natsume!! Wait for me!!" Mikan said and ran to the direction where Natsume went.

Unknown to them, three pairs of eyes were watching them.

"Hotaru, do you think they'll be okay now?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah. Now lets go back. No need to spoil their day together." Hotaru said.

"Okay, lets go. but how did you make Kaede not go?" Hayato asked.

Hotaru smiled, "I left her with Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Sumire."

"We really got a lot of people join this operation huh?"

"Of course."

"Natsume's face when he found out he'll go with Mikan today is priceless!" Ruka said and chuckled.

"Yeah."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikan! I'm sorry we can't come to you to Central Town today." Hayato said.

"Why?"

"Well, some mission came up so I can't go. As for the others, they told me they are busy"

"Oh okay. Then I won't go today. I'll go some other day." Mikan said.

"No! I mean you can go. Natsume can accompany you."

"Natsume?"

"Yeah. Kaede can't go so no one will go with him. Why don't you go with him?"

"Alright. But I smell something wrong."

"Wrong? Mikan maybe its all in your head." Hayato said as he sweat-dropped.

Then Natsume arrived.

"Hey Natsume! Got to Central Town today with me!" Mikan said and smiled.

Natsume's eyes widened. His face looks like a mixture of different emotions. Happy, embarassed, shocked. You name it.

CLICK!

"This close-up face picture of Natsume will definitely be a top-seller." Hotaru said, appearing out of nowhere.

Natsume regained his cool, composed look.

"Alright. I'll go with you." he said.

Mikan smiled wider, "Thanks!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Come on. Lets go back and begin the operation." Hayato said as he rode the bus.

"Okay. Come on."

Back to Mikan and Natsume,

"Howalons still taste great. I missed this thing." Mikan said.

"Tch. You never changed. You are still a kid."

"I turned 14 already! So shut it."

"Hmph."

"Want some?" Mikan asked, offering a howalon to Natsume.

He took it, and didn't say a thing.

"I remember when we went here before. You found out everything about me."

"Oh, I remember."

"I can't remember what was I thinking before when I told you my secret. What was it actually?"

"I dunno. But after that, you kept following and annoying me."

Mikan chuckled, "Those were the fun days. Back in America, Hayato was the one who was with me all the time."

"Tch. That guy?"

"That guy? how rude! maybe. . . you are jealous?"

"..."

"Oh come on!! Admit it."

"I am not! Why would I be jealous?" Natsume said, raising his voice.

"Sheesh! I was just teasing you." Mikan said and pouted.

Natsume thought, _'Of course I was jealous! Sheesh. I wanna burn him to crisps!'_

"Hey Natsume. Let's continue exploring." Mikan said and dragged Natsume to various stores.

The whole day, Mikan kept annoying and dragging Natsume to somewhere else. They enjoyed every moment they had together. It was night time and they stayed to watch the fireworks display. They were at the Sakura Tree on top of a hill. Mikan kept talking about what happened in America and so on. In a couple of minutes, Natsume felt sleepy and so, he slept. When he opened his eyes, Mikan asked him,

"How did you become Kaede's boyfriend?"

"She asked me and I accepted."

"Why?"

"I saw you in her. I saw in her some of you. There was a time when she told me what happened to her childhood. It was horrible."

"Is that why you said yes to her?"

"Yes."

"I see. Then let me ask again. Why do you call her Kaede?"

"Baka. That's her name. Of course I will call her that."

"But, why don't you call me by my name?" Mikan asked.

Natsume's eyes widened, "I don't know."

Mikan thought for a while. _'Maybe, I should be more open to him and tell him how I feel. I just used my alice so probably. . .'_

"Natsume. . .I...I...I feel envious of her."

"What?" Natsume asked.

_'She is jealous of Kaede? No. That can't be. I must've heard something else.'_

Mikan sighed. "I'll tell you now. I am jealous. You spend more time with her now. You call her by her real name. You never tease her like how much you teased me before. You never became a pervert in front of her. You were always defending her. You were always beside her. I am really jealous Natsume!" she said and cried.

"Pol-ka. Why are you-" he said but Mikan interuptted him.

"You know, I was really happy when you told me to come to you whenever I had nightmares and whenever I wanted to cry. But now, I feel pain in my heart. I wanted to be with you, to be beside you. I wanted to replace Kaede in your heart."

"Polka, why are you saying this?"

"Are you dense? Can't you understand?"

"I can't. So tell me." Natsume said. His heart was beating really fast.

_'What do you want to say Polka? Tell me. Tell me what you mean...So it will be all clear.'_ he thought.

Mikan was silent as she continued crying. Then she said it,

"I love you Natsume! I really do!"

Natsume was taken aback._ 'Did I hear her say that? It can't be. This idiot doesn't like me. She can't'_

"Stop kidding around!" Natsume shouted. He didn't want to believe what she just said.

"I am not joking! I love you so much that it breaks my heart when I see you with her! but I can't hate Kaede. I just can't!"

"I'm happy you said you like me, but..."

"It has to be her?" she asked, tears kept flowing from her eyes.

Natsume slightly nodded. Mikan stood up and turned her back from Natsume.

"I'm sorry Mi-" he said but his sentence was cut by Mikan when she told him,

"No need. I just experienced a rejection. So this is how it feels."

"Mika-"

"Stop. I'm really sorry I acted that way. From now on, I won't be too friendly with you." Mikan said and ran away. Away from him.

Natsume ran after her but Mikan kept shouting,

"You baka! Go away!"

After that, he stopped following her. Natsume fell down on his knees and cried,

"I'm sorry Mikan. I love you too but, I can't express my feelings. I was shocked and if I tell you, Kaede will be hurt. I'm sorry."

Natsume closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back to the Sakura Tree where he and Mikan argued.

_'Was that all a dream? or was it reality?' _he asked himself.

Yes, he was unsure of what just happened. Whether if it was real or a dream. He touched his face, only to find it wet with his tears.

_'So, it was real? And you baka made me think it was a dream. Tch. but, I'm really happy you said I love you to me.'_

The wind blew gently and then it rained. Mikan was running away. She just kept on running to wherever her feet will take her. Then she tripped.

"So, is the sky crying with me as well?" Mikan asked.

She covered her face with her hands. Then she cried harder,

''I shouldn't have told him. I became heart-broken again. I really shouldn't have told him. You are such an idiot Natsume! I'm sorry I had to use my Alice on you. For you it might seem like a dream but it was real for me."

Then with that, she collapsed on the cold cement in the streets of Central Town.

* * *

A month after Mikan's talk with Natsume, Mikan was nowhere to be found. Hotaru searched the grounds and she wasn't there. They were all worried, considering she didn't attend classes.

"Hayato-kun, did you see Mikan today?" Hotaru asked.

Hayato shrugged and replied, "No, I kept knocking on her door and found out she wasn't there so I thought she came here already."

"I'm getting scared, where is she? Its been a month now" Anna asked.

"I'm quite busy this month so I haven't got the chance to talk with her. Wonder what happened?"

Suddenly, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Ruka, Hayato, Yuu and Sumire turned and glared at Natsume, who glared back.

_'Why are they glaring at me? Do they think I was the cause of her absence this past month?' _Natsume thought.

Their glaring contest ended when Narumi entered the room and clapped his hand,

"I bet everyone is wondering why Mikan-chan isn't here, correct?" he said.

"Do you know where she is Narumi?" Hayato asked.

"Yes. Last month, she collapsed when she was in Central Town so she had to be hospitalized. She just woke up."

"What? The idiot got hospitalized?" Hotaru asked, her voice louder than usual.

"I guess no one knew and Hayato, why didn't you tell us about her 3 mont-"

"You didn't ask. And why bring it up now?" Hayato snapped.

"I was just shocked. She's currently called by Persona, for her to meet her mother."

"Really? Finally!"

"And Hotaru-chan, Hayato-kun, she told you to go there. She wants the two of you to meet her."

"Yes. We'll be leaving immediately." Hotaru said and dashed out of the room.

"Wait for me Imai!" Hayato shouted and shortly left after her.

The class was dumfounded, some were even thinking,

_'Why did she not call for Natsume?'_

As for Natsume, he was thinking, _'Was it because of me that's why she was hospitalized? I need to find out'_

He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Natsume! I'm coming with you" Kaede shouted.

Natsume looked back and said, "No need. Your company doesn't make a difference anyway."

And with that, he left the room, leaving the class and Kaede shocked and jaw-dropped.

* * *

As Natsume saw the hospital, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go and ask what happened or not. He still didn't want to see Mikan, after rejecting her, it was like he was stabbed several times in his heart. He sighed and turned around. Then he walk towards the place where he wanted to be at the current moment and where he can finally assess his feelings, the Sakura Tree.

A moment later, on one of the branches of the Sakura Tree, Natsume was thinking hard.

"Was it alright if I didn't go to the hospital? Was it okay if I didn't check on her?" he said to no one.

His heart was beating fast. He didn't know why. There he sat, watching the Sakura petals being carried by the wind.

"Who is Mikan in my life?" he asked.

Then he thought so much things.

Mikan was there for him all the time. She made him smile, made him laugh, made him more open to others. She was also the reason why he stopped taking missions and the reason why his sister was back. Mikan gave everything he ever wanted. Also, everytime he teases her, she would be fuming with anger but after about a few seconds, she will flash a smile at him again. And with that smiling face, her laughs, sometimes even her annoying voice and her presence. That was enough to make him fall in love with her. If it wasn't for her, his life might definitely still be empty.

"And what about Kaede?" he asked again.

Kaede was like Mikan, only for the fact that she never did anything for him. Yes, sometimes she made him smile but that was it. She was just like a substitute for Mikan but there are no replacements in someone's heart. He heard her stories and how she overcame them. On how she could still smile despite of all her problems.

After thinking some more, Natsume was now sure on whoever he loves.

"So, I guess it has to be her...the tangerine that was always in my heart, right from the start." he said and smiled.

* * *

Me: End of chapter.

Hayato: That's more like it.

Hotaru: Tch. Pathetic. Realizing his feelings when he already rejected her.

Ruka: Yeah. I still root for him though.

Me: Me too. By the way, in the scene of Natsume and Mikan, it was REAL. but she used her alice to make it seem like a dream. If you have anymore questions, please feel free to ask. I'm sorry if that part was confusing.

Koko: (sigh) Next chapter, is all about confessions and revelations.

Sumire: Next chapter will be...(drum rolls) Kaede's worst day ever! (laughs evilly.)

Me: Sumire, you are right. Hahahahaha.

Yuu: Please review! We are now nearing the end of the story. But, there are still a few more chapters to go.

Me: Please review!! Onegai!

Uhm...Question. . .I want some suggestions about what Kaede's punishment would be like. I want some ideas! Arigato! Give me some!


	16. The truth about everything

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Me: I'm sure everyone will like this chapter because in here, Kaede will fina-

Koko: Uhm..if you say another word, I'm not sure if you can still live after this.

Me: (looks at Hotaru) Yeah. Sorry.

Hotaru: Tch.

Hayato: Revelations!! Confessions and all!

Mikan: What about Kaede?

Me: Just read everyone. Thank you for the reviews!! I really really am happy! Thank you so much **sweetCITRUS, purplish024, Leenstarz, jazzflame, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, jeje-chan, musicangelanime, yamishun, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, kradraven, okaix, XrandomgirlX, koolasapixels, Sie-sama, nops, xXCandyGirlXx, lMl i n t chocolate xD, heya-gurl, minahoru, -natsume-luvr25-, ladalada, deynaz, girlonthemove210, Ani-Adik, chococola, and PaperLitez. **

* * *

When Hayato and Hotaru arrived, they saw Mikan there, crying at the lap of a certain woman. The woman has auburn-hair and hazel eyes, just like Mikan. They really are alike. Except for the fact that the hair of the woman was up to her chin. But nonetheless, she was a beauty. She looks like 20 years old. 

"Mikan?" Hayato said as he entered the room.

Mikan wiped her tears and walked towards them, "You're here. Come in."

"Why didn't you tell us you were in the hospital? We were worried." Hotaru said. Concern was written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Hota-chan. But aside that, I want you to meet my mother. Yuka Sakura."

The woman stood up and smiled at Mikan's friends. "Hello. I am her mother. Pleased to meet you."

Hayato and Hotaru introduced themselves to her. When everyone was settled down, Mikan told the two about her story,

"Mom abandoned me because she doesn't want me to be associated with the alice academy. She and dad left me to grandpa who took care of me. They didn't expect I will be discovered by the academy. Through the years, they were wandering. They got involved in the war between the Academy and AAO and now, they were separated. Dad joined AAO. As for mom, when they found out I'm here, she decided to join the academy. And in a matter of time, AAO will attack us."

"How did you know?" Hayato asked.

Mikan smiled and said, "I have sources...and so does my mom."

Yuka nodded and smiled. But slowly, it turned to a frown and then, she started to cry.

"Why Mrs. Sakura?" Hotaru asked.

"Mikan might be able to hide her feelings, but I can't. I cannot believe she needs to go in one and a half months time."

"What does she mean?" Hotaru asked glancing at Mikan and Hayato.

Mikan started to cry, "I'm sorry Hota-chan. I didn't tell you because if I did, I don't think if I can still smile the way I used to."

"Imai, Mikan, she'll-she will. . ." Hayato started to say.

Hotaru's eyes widened, she demanded, "She will what Hayato?"

"She will die in one and a half months time. She is sick, at heart."

Hotaru broke down, "Stop joking. You know I hate jokes."

"Hota-chan, I'm really sorry. I was confused when I heard about it first, but I accepted it. I accepted fate. I don't like to die and leave everyone, but I can't do anything about it." Mikan said, her voice was shaking.

"Mikan. . .I never thought." Hotaru said and hugged her bestfriend.

They just stood there, crying. Unknown to all of them, Kaede overheard the conversation. And after hearing it, she smiled.

_'What a way to get rid of that girl. Now, Natsume will be mine, all mine.'_

* * *

After lunch, Mikan was finally discharged of the hospital. She went straight to the classroom along with Hayato and Hotaru. Meanwhile, Natsume decided to look for Kaede to tell him who he really loves. He was walking around the school grounds. Then he finally saw her coming out of the cafeteria. 

"Kaede!" he called.

Kaede ran towards him with a smile plastered on her face,

"Natsume! Where you by any chance looking for me?" she asked.

Natsume nodded, a very wide smile crept up on Kaede's face.

"Kaede, I was glad you came in my life because, I realized a few things."

"Me too."

"I never wanted to hurt you right from the start, but I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked. She wanted to hear him say I love you to her.

"Let's break up."

Kaede couldn't believe what she heard. She shook her head.

"No, Natsume what are you saying? No, I don't approve of it." she shouted. Her hands were covering her ears.

"Kaede! I told you there are no replacements for someone in anyone's heart. You can't replace her so, lets break up."

"You broke up with me because of Mikan?"

Natsume nodded, "I'm sorry. I love her so much and I can't take her out of my mind. She completes me. I love Mikan. I love her that I'm afraid to lose her again. I lost her once and now, I can't take it if she goes away."

_'Did that Mikan tell her about her dying? I'll deal with her later, but for now, I must act all sad.'_ Kaede thought. Then she said,

"N-Na-Natsume, then why did you go out with me in the first place?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know why I said yes to you that day. I'm really sorry." (Ouchie..but, it serves Kaede right!!)

"I hate you! You're so cruel. Why did you do this to me?After all I've done just to-"

"What?"

"Nothing. I really hate you! I really hate you Natsume!" Kaede shouted and ran.

Natsume ran after her which she didn't notice. Kaede ran towards the classroom. As she went in, she immediately spotted Mikan and **slapped** her. Unknown to Kaede, Natsume saw this and was about to go inside the door when he decided to just watch and hear what she had to say.

"You bitch! It was your fault! Natsume broke up with me because of you!" Kaede shouted.

The classroom, which was once filled with laughter and noise, was now filled with silence. Everyone looked at the commotion Kaede caused.

"What did I do?" Mikan asked. One of her hands holding her reddened cheek.

"You, it was because of you thats why Natsume broke up with me." Kaede said, breaking into tears.

Mikan was shocked, "he-he br-broke up with you?"

"Yes. And its your fault! Maybe you told him about you dying thats why he broke up with me!"

Everyone gasped except for Hotaru and Hayato. Sumire even shouted, "What the hell is this girl saying?"

After a few more questions, Mikan held her hand up to stop everyone from speaking. Then she finally said,

"I'm sorry I never told anyone. I'm going to die. . .in one and a half month's time. I really didn't know what to do when I found out about it. So I accepted it. I accepted the fact that I'm dying. I never wanted anyone to feel pity for me and treat me differently, that's why I never spoke about it."

Mikan broke into tears. And so did every girl in the class. The boys just bowed their heads. As for Natsume, his eyes were widened. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do.

Kaede smirked, "Stop acting all goody-goody. I know you planned this. You planned on taking him away!"

"Kaede, what the hell are you talking about?" Hayato asked, he sound pissed.

"Tch. Don't pretend to know nothing! I know everyone is plotting against me. Plotting that me and him break up!"

"No one was plotting anything!" Mikan shouted, defending everyone.

"Shut up! All of you, especially you Mikan. I don't care if you are gonna die in one month and a half's time. I don't care! I want you to disappear from this world immediately. I want you to be gone forever!" Kaede shouted. The class gasped as they heard her words.

"Kaede, why did you start acting like this? What's happening to you?" Mikan said.

"Well, its the fact that my Natsume broke up with me because of you! You stupid jerk! I really hate you!" Kaede shouted.

"Kaede. . .Natsume never knew anything."

Then, Natsume came in. 

"N-Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume immediately walked towards Mikan. Then he faced Kaede, "She's right. I never knew about it. You just told me so yourself. Baka."

"Natsume, don't tell me, you didn't know about it? You really didn't?" Kaede asked as she took a step backward.

"Of course I didn't knew. What a baka you are. I broke up with you because I realized I NEVER loved you." (Woah! Go Natsume!)

"What? That can't be. After everything that I've done! After everything I did, after being Kaede to get near you guys! After plotting everything with my friends, the plan was almost perfect especially when that girl disappeared-" Kaede shouted. Then as she realized the words she just said, she cupped one of her hands on her mouth.

_ 'Why did those words slip out of my mouth?' _she yelled at herself. 

"What are you talking about?" Mikan asked. Her eyes hinting anger.

Natsume shouted, "Speak up! What plan?"

"I guess we need to spill up Ms. Kaede's secret now." Hotaru said suddenly.

All eyes were now focused on her. Kaede was sweating hard.

"What do you mean my secrets? I've got nothing to hide." Kaede said, fear was visible in her voice.

"Really? Then can we have the pleasure of speaking up for you?" Hayato asked sarcastically.

Kaede's eyes widened. Ruka, Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko came forward.

"We know everything about you. And when we mean everything, EVERYTHING" Sumire said.

Nonoko smirked, "I can't believe we were all played by you. And to think I've called you my friend."

"It was a shame. Everything was going smooth between us, as friends but when I found out about THAT. It changed." Anna said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Mikan asked. She was now holding on to Natsume's hand.

Ruka smiled, "We were looking after her every move for the past month."

"And we found some interesting details about her." Hayato said.

"Well, we found out that Kaede isn't really Kaede. She's Aiko Kinishima, 1-star. Has the alice of ice and float." Hotaru explained.

"She and her friends were a part of the Natsume fan club. Her face wasn't really like that. One of her friends transformed her face. And Mikan, remember when you first came here and when you were in central time, a girl wanted to kill you? It was her."

"You were that girl-who-attacked-me-before?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

Everyone stared at Kaede. . .er..uh.. Aiko.

"I am." she said. Suddenly, her face changed into a somehow. . .uglier girl.

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I guess. . .I can't get out of this? I was jealous of Mikan. She was always with Natsume-sama so we wanted to break them up. I was the one assigned. It was just pure luck that Natsume-sama said yes to my confession. I was really happy. But when Mikan came back, I...I..."

The class turned to Sumire. She was after all the president of then NatsumexRuka fan club. Then Sumire said,

"I never knew of such things. Trust me. And I promise that I will deal with those underhanded bitches later. They will pay for what they did."

"Pathetic. I really hate people using and doing such underhanded stuff." Mikan said. She switched to cold mode.

"Mi-Mikan?"

"I told you before right? Not to do things like that again. but you did. I really am disgusted."

"I'm really sorry."

"You think thats enough? If it wasn't for you. . .I might still live for another year! If it wasn't for the heart ache you caused me, my sickness wouldn't have been triggered! But, if it wasn't for you, I might still not discover my feelings for Natsume. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met my mother. Thank you." Mikan said. Her eyes filled with concern.

Aiko stared into her eyes and broke down.

"I'm really sorry! Despite all the things I did, why did you say thank you? Why? Why don't you hate me Mikan?" Aiko shouted.

Mikan just smiled at her, "Sometimes Aiko, people do bad things to acquire what they want and sometimes, we can't blame them for that. It was greed and envy that made them do that. It was in our nature. Some tend to fight it but some just get carried away."

"I'm really sorry."

Natsume smirked, "And to believe I even went out with you underhanded fool. It makes me sick."

Mikan went to the door but before she left, she said, "I'm going to the Sakura Tree, please don't punish her severely that it might cause brain damage. We wouldn't want that do we?" Then she left, with an evil and cold smile plastered on her face.

The class looked at Aiko, who was now on the ground, crying her eyes out. Hotaru's eyes shined as she fixed her Baka gun.

Then she said, "Mikan just told us not to punish her severely but she didn't say not to punish her right?"

Hayato's smile widened, "Yeah. That's what I heard."

The class turned to her, with a evil grin on their faces. Even Natsume. Hotaru's baka gun. Ruka's animals. Natsume's fire. And the class' rage and fury. Then you can just use your imagination and think of HORRIBLE and TERRIBLE punishments they could give. And to top everything. . .Mikan's mother came. And she gave the worst punishment ever.

* * *

After punishing Aiko, Natsume searched for Mikan. He went to the Sakura tree and found her sitting there, crying. He had the urge to hug her. And he did. Mikan cried in his chest. 

"Natsume. . .I couldn't take it anymore. Now, everyone knows. I wasn't planning to tell them right now. I need time but she spilled it! Now, I feel when I face them, I can't smile like I used to." Mikan said.

Natsume hugged her tighter, "You can do it. You can face all your problems. Trust me."

"Why Natsume? Why did you say so. . .?"

"Because you have me beside you. I won't leave you. You can come to me and cry. You and I can solve your problems. You and I will face everthing. You and I, together."

Mikan stopped crying but then, her tears started to flow again.

_'Did he just say that? Is this really the Natsume I met before?' _she thought.

Suddenly, Natsume said something that made Mikan's heart leap.

"And I'm sorry if what I will say is kinda late. I love you Mikan. I love you so much."

* * *

That's the end! I'm really sorry for the late update. I was busy these days and I wasn't able to use the computer because my brother was always using it. When I say always, ALWAYS. I'm really sorry! Nakakaasar na nga siya e. As in! He is really really driving me crazy!! Waaahh!! 

So. . .how was the chapter? Was it good? Was it??

Please review!! Please do! Onegai!


	17. Cheesy

**I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

I'm sorry for the really late update. I'll try uploading faster next time. Gomen!

**Thanks for the reviews ****sweetCITRUS, XfhylliseXanne, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, Leenstarz, jazzflame, purplish024, girlonthemove210, wing-gem, nastya217, koolasapixels, chococola, okaix, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, kradraven, yamishun, dolin0000, jeje-chan, XrandomgirlX, The Fair Maiden, xXCandyGirlXx, minahoru, ladalada, natsume18, deynaz, kisekimotto, xXangelicprincessXx, natsume-luvr25, Sie-sama, heya-gurl, lysabelle,** **and** **aceanimefreak26098**.

c:

* * *

It is another bright day at the Alice Academy. It is also the day after they found out about Aiko's secret. The news spread though. Aiko cannot even take a step inside a crowded place. The other students will just glare at her or beat her up. Everyone are furious for what she did. Right now, all the students are minding their own businesses and keeping an eye out if they see Aiko anywhere..Poor her. Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan sat side by side while leaning at the branch of the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume, how did you guys punish her exactly?" Mikan asked innocently.

Natsume smiled at her and said, "uhm...some kicks over there, some punches, the baka gun, animals, potions, claws of Sumire, mentally punishing that was taken care of by Yuu, my fire and your mom came too."

Mikan sweat-dropped, "I told you not to punish her severely. Wait. Mom came?"

"Yeah. It seems she overheard the conversation."

"What did she do?"

"I don't know. She just held out a hand to Aiko. Then when she took it, Aiko fainted. What exactly happened anyway?"

". . ."

"Mikan?" Natsume asked.

"Oh. You know..mom stole Aiko's alice."

"What? I thought only you could do that."

"Well. I inherited my Copy, Steal, Seal Alice from my mother. My nullification, I inherited from my father."

"I see."

Suddenly Natsume held Mikan's hand and kissed it. Mikan blushed at this. Then, Aoi and Youichi came running towards them.

"Mikan-onee-chan!! I'm really glad about the news!" Aoi exlaimed.

Mikan got confused, "What news Aoi?"

"That you and onii-chan got together. See there is proof." Aoi said as she pointed at the intertwined hands of Mikan and Natsume.

"Why do you care anyway little sis?" Natsume asked.

"Well, I just wanted to prove it. Everyone is talking about you guys. I'm glad for you!!! Look at Hotaru-chan over there! She's even taking pictures!" Aoi said as she pointed at the bushes.

When Aoi said that, Mikan and Natsume immediately turned their heads to where Aoi pointed. Sure enough, Hotaru was there along with Hayato and Ruka.

"Did we disturb you love birds?" Hayato teased.

Mikan and Natsume blushed. Hotaru kept taking pictures.

"Hotaru, stop it. They need some privacy. And stop taking pictures of them. You don't even have time for me!" Ruka said.

"Time for you? I have alright. I do." Hotaru said gently.

"Really?"

"When I'm done taking pictures of everyone, after fixing some of my inventions and after creating new gadgets. After eating crabs and going to sleep. I have time for you. . .if you can talk to me when I sleep."

"B-but!"

"Teehee. Poor Ruka-kun." Aoi said and laughed.

"Tch. Come on Aoi. Bye Onii-chan, Onee-chan." Youichi said and dragged Aoi away from the group.

"They're right. Let's leave them alone." Hayato said and started to walk away.

His heart is filled with sadness and pain. Yet, he is happy to see the two finally together. Ruka and Hotaru followed him.

_'Hayato. . .'_ Mikan thought.

Natsume noticed Mikan staring at the three. Then he told Mikan,

"Why don't you follow after him? I know he really likes you. And tell him for me, sorry."

Mikan nodded and went to talk to Hayato.

* * *

Hotaru stopped walking and said,

"Stop that dumb act. You must be hurting inside right?"

Hayato's smile turned to a frown, "You. . .noticed?"

"It's obvious."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Hayato." Ruka said.

"It's alright. Its a one-sided love right from the start anyway.But I'm happy for her."

"Me too.."

Then, Hotaru suddenly said, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you soon."

"I hope so. See ya later guys!" Hayato said and sped off.

Once he was about to turn to a corner, he looked back and saw the two he left, hugging each other.

_'Keh! Does that mean I'm the third party?'_ he thought.

"Hayato." a voice said.

Hayato turned to look only to find Mikan staring at him, sadness all over her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. and he is sorry too."

"Its not a problem. Remember? I told you that I'll keep on loving you without expecting anything in return."

"but. . .you can't hide the truth Hayato."

Hayato suddenly hugged Mikan and tears started to drop from his eyes. Mikan didn't move and just hugged her friend.

"Can we be in this position just for awhile? Please. . ." he said.

"Alright." Mikan agreed._ 'I'm really sorry Hayato.'_

_'I still love you Mikan.' _he thought.

"You know Hayato, if I have met you first, I would have fell in love with you." Mikan said.

He stopped crying and said, "Keh. You are just blind. not seeing me despite of my good looks."

"Haha. You well know that I don't care about good looks. I look inside the person Hayato."

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I love you."

"I'm sure, someone will arrive for you. The one destined for you."

"Yeah. I hope so."

Hayato stopped hugging Mikan. He saw her crying.

"Why? I must be the one crying."

"I'm just really guilty and sorry."

"Don't be. Hey wait. Are we still friends? Can I still pick you up every morning?"

"Of course. If Natsume doesn't mind."

"Aw!!! That guy wouldn't agree."

"but seriously, I love you too as a friend."

Hayato smiled. "Well, I'm glad that somehow, I am in your heart."

"I hope you'll find true love soon. Bye!" she said and ran away.

"Mikan. . .Thanks for coming into my life."

* * *

The next day, Narumi went inside the classroom, humming a very jolly tone. 

"Everyone! We have a new student! But before that, I heard what just happened. You know, about uhm...10 months ago? Is that it? Anyway, I forgot to tell everyone that the real Kaede went to another place first before going here. So," he explained.

Koko cut him off, "so you could have told us that Aiko was a fake and the real Kaede still isn't here."

"Yeah."

"Idiot! Bastard!" Hotaru shouted.

"I'm sorry minna. Well, let's welcome the real Kaede. Come in."

A girl with red shoulder-length hair and black eyes entered the room. She was tall. And pretty cute. A few boys drooled at the sight. The girl just sighed and faced the class with a smile on her face.

"I'm the REAL Kaede. I have the amplifying alice and I'm a special star. Pleased to meet everyone!" she said cheerfully.

The girl scanned the room and looked at the students with frowns pasted on their faces.

"I'm the genuine one! Don't worry." she said.

"If you are the one. Why don't you show it to us?" Hayato asked.

"How? It is an amplifying alice."

"Natsume-cchi. Please make a small fireball in front." Hayato sarcastically told the fire-caster.

"Okay."

Then, a ball of fire appeared in the middle of the classroom. Kaede flicked her hand and the fire grew bigger. Mikan finally smiled.

"I guess that's proof enough. Welcome to Alice Academy Kaede!" she shouted and hugged the red-haired.

"Thanks."

"Well, why don't we assign a partner for her? Hayato-kun?" Narumi asked.

"Hai hai! Let's start the tour right now Kaede-chan." Hayato said and went out of the room.

Before Kaede followed after him, Mikan whispered at her ear,

"He's very fragile at this moment. Please take care of him. and, don't try to break his heart."

"Alright." Kaede mouthed at her.

"Please take care of the man that is appearing in your dreams." Mikan whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Mikan said and winked at the red-haired.

It was afternoon and the two just finished with the tour.

"Hayato-kun!" Kaede shouted.

"Yes?" the boy asked, he seems bored.

"Thanks for touring me around today." she said with a smile.

"No problem Kaede. I am your partner after all."

"oh. . ."

Silence enveloped them. It was Hayato who broke it first.

"Actually, I'm not myself today. Sorry but that Aiko just did so many things under your name."

"I know. That's why I'm here. To erase all the bad things that Aiko did under my name."

"I wished you had come earlier. When things are still in hand."

"I regret it to. Actually, coming here in the academy is my last option. but someone encouraged me."

"Who?"

"A boy who appears in my dreams. I kept dreaming about him every night and I somehow felt his emotions. I feel so sad for him."

"Do you know that guy?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then who is it?"

"It was. . .you Hayato-kun."

"Me?"

"Yeah. For some reason, in my dreams, you were there for me. I never thought you are real."

"Heh. Me huh?" he said and sighed.

"Hayato-kun. Never take care of your problems alone. Because, someone is always beside you, always ready to help."

"I see. Thanks for that Kaede!"

"No problem."

"I wonder when my true love will appear? I hope its soon."

"Yes Hayato. I'm sure you'll find her soon."

When Hayato was out of sight, Kaede smiled sadly.

_'I want to be your true love. I don't know why I dreamt of you so many times but I know, we are connected in some way. Bounded by destiny. Just like the others. Bounded by things beyond our imagination.'_ she thought.

Then she knelt down and placed her hands on her face,

"I wonder what would have happened if I was the one who they met months ago??" she asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, under the Sakura Tree, Mikan and Natsume were sitting next to each other, holding each others hands, enjoying the view. Cherishing those moments forever. Cherishing the time they have together.

"Mou, Natsume." Mikan suddenly said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you cry if I go away?"

"Of course."

"Will you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Will you continue on loving me?"

"Yes, I will continue on loving you."

"Thanks. For everything."

Natsume smiled, "I must be the one telling you those things. Thank you for coming in my life and making my world brighter."

"You know, when I met you, I wanted to live more. When I fell in love with you, my day became brighter despite of your constant teasings and your perversion."

"Perversion? Anyway, you know, when I met you, when my world collided with yours, I was able to step into the light. You kept me out of the darkness, you saved me from going on further. You helped me. You trusted me. You made me happy and of course, you taught me how to love truly."

"I wonder what could have happened when I haven't met you."

"You know what? We have met, and that's what destiny and fate brought us, gave us."

"Why be so cheesy huh Natsume? So UNLIKE you."

". . .you want me to change?"

"Either way. I still like you anyway."

The two of them laughed. Mikan turned to Natsume. Then she hugged him,

"I'm scared of leaving you. I don't wanna be alone."

"Remember, you were never alone and you wouldn't be. Forever."

"I hope so."

"Because I'm here in your heart. And you'll be in mine. always."

"Me too. Thank you Natsume. Thank you."

Then, they shared a passionate kiss.

They are happy and in love. But, they weren't sure when these happy moment will last.

It can be either today, tomorrow, next week.

Still, they were sure not to let time slip by so fast. They are going to treasure each moment, each second, each hour and each day.

It is said that, "Do not worry for tomorrow; let tomorrow take care of itself."

That's what they're gonna do.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter.

For the next chapter: (a brief summary. . .i think?)

Mikan and Natsume will just let the days go on. Let those happy days last but, is everything really going to be smooth-sailing? What is going to happen when those happy days last? Its gonna be the start of chaos next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW! don't worry. I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow.

ONEGAI! please review. Please please review. (:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Talking about cheesy, I found some corny pick-up lines. I'm gonna share them to you. (Its in filipino. O.o)

Mga pamatay na hirit/ pick-up lines:

::I think I'm a bad shooter::  
-coz I keep on missing you-

::are you a dictionary?::  
-cause you add meaning to my life-

::i lost my number::  
-can I have yours?-

::I forgot your name::  
-can I call you mine?-

::kumain ka ba ng asukal?::  
-ang tamis kasi ng ngiti mo-

::may lahi ka bang keyboard?::  
-type kasi kita-

::papapulis kita!!::  
-ninakaw mo kasi puso ko.-

::are you a magnet?::  
-I'm attracted to you.-

At ito ang pamatay na reply sa mga cheesy at napakacorny na pick-up lines..

::excuse me kumain ka ba ng mais?::  
--ang corny mo kasi.--O.o

LOL! HAHA.. I'm sorry everyone! I'm just hyper today. Please review! I really appreciate it. Onegaiii. . .


	18. When chaos begins

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Thank you for the reviews ****stooopidblackkitty13, Leenstarz, xyukari-chanx, kemcat16, jazzflame, Chimeiteki Ai, hikaru.takamara** (I'm a filipino and I'm proud to be one!! Yeah!!), **Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, Dooti, deynaz, girlonthemove210, ladalada, lysabelle, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, purplish024, yamishun, and Lakadako.**

On with the story!!

* * *

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted as she knocked on Natsume's door.

There was still no answer.

_'I woke up early just to get him help in our plan for Hayato and Kaede.' _she thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Mikan saw Natsume, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What do you want polka?" he asked.

"Uhgh! Our plan!! for Hayato?"

"Was that today?"

"Yah."

"Come on. Why don't we go now?" he said and started to walk away.

Mikan laughed, "Atleast change into something decent."

Natsume was only wearing his pajama button. Which concludes him on walking outside of his room without his shirt. Natsume blushed and immediately ran inside the door dragging Mikan in.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he demanded.

"I did. As soon as I noticed."

"Can we go later? I'm still sleepy." he suddenly said.

"b-b-but!!"

"Hayato's love life can wait. My sleep can't."

"Natsume!!"

Natsume just shrugged and went to sleep again in his gigantic bed. Or atleast pretended to be asleep.

"Natsume...you asleep?" she asked, looking at his face.

When he didn't move or wince, she placed her right hand on one of his cheeks.

"I guess they need to wait." she whispered.

Suddenly, Natsume's hand grabbed her waist. He hugged her tight.

"Hey, Natsume!" she complained.

"Let's stay like this even just for awhile." he said.

"Okay"

About a day later, the operation HayatoxKaede was somehow successful. Hayato got to know Kaede more and vice versa. Mikan knew her bestfriend had somehow started to have feelings for Kaede. She also trusts the girl, she had looked into her, and she is really a good person. 

"Hayato!" Kaede shouted.

"Oh, Kaede. What brings you here?" he asked, a smile glued into his face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Central Town."

"Alright. Pick you up later at 5? After classes?"

"Sure. See ya."

Then the two parted ways.

"I guess it was successful." Mikan said as she jumped from the tree branch.

"Good for him." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled wider, "Oh such happy days."

"Yeah."

"Natsume. I feel something big is gonna happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But I have this feeling."

"Its just your imagination."

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

As the days flew by, Natsume and Mikan spent almost all their time toghether. Natsume never wanting to lose sight of the most important girl in his life. And Mikan, never wanting to leave the person she loves most. As for Hotaru and Ruka, well, things are still the same between them, but they spend more time with each other. And Hotaru treats him nicer. Hayato and Kaede seems to be in good terms with each other. Nonoko and Koko also have been spending time with each other. Yuu and Anna too. As for Sumire, Mochu still tries his best to impress her. Poor levitation guy.

"Central Town sure is exhausting!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Want me to help carry your things?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure. Bye Natsume, Ruka!" she said and pecked Natsume's cheek.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." he said and walked away with Ruka.

When Hotaru and Mikan are alone and walking towards Mikan's room, Hotaru said,

"We never get to spend some time together these days."

"Yeah, Hota-chan."

"I missed you, you know. Even though I see you everyday, I still miss you."

"Me too. I missed being hit with your Baka-gun. I missed everything we do before Hotaru."

"Do you want it as it is before?"

"Yes and No. I like to be with Natsume and I know you like to be with Ruka."

"You are right." Hotaru said softly. Then she added, "but sometimes for me, I want it to be how it was before. When I was still the one person you really love. I can't ask you such a selfish request Mikan. You know, I was kinda sad when you weren't clinging so much to me like you did before. You really grew up."

"Hotaru. . ."

"I love you like how sisters love each other. I love you Mikan, just like how much Natsume does."

"Me too. When my time limit is up, please tell everyone not to cry. I don't want to see them with such sad faces."

"I'll tell them. but I'm telling you this now, I don't know if I can stop my tears from flowing."

"Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted and cried as she hugged her number one bestfriend in the world.

Hotaru hugged her back, fighting the urge to cry, "Mikan. Thanks for coming into my life."

"Hotaru!!"

"If I can stop that dreaded event to happen, I can even fight fate or even destiny. I don't want to see you go."

"I don't want to go but, its whats about to happen."

Hotaru cried. "You know, I will give up all the riches in the world, I would stop loving money, and I would accept any consequences, I would do everything just to stop that from happening! I don't want my number one bestfriend to die!"

"Thanks Hotaru. Thank you."

"Mikan!"

"Hotaru. Thanks for saying those things. I. . .I. . .really am thankful."

"I would really give up everything if that will make you live. I would Mikan. Just for you."

"Hotaru. Thank you so much. Thank you."

That night, Mikan was still thinking of what Hotaru said.

_'I'm glad you are my friend Hotaru. I'm glad I've met everyone Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Hayato, Kaede, Tsubasa, Misaki, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Yuu, Sumire, Mochu, Mr. Narumi, mom, Ms. Marie, and almost everyone I met. Thanks. I'm happy to meet everyone.' _she thought.

Then, she slept. About a few minutes later, her slumber was disturbed with a huge and ear-breaking explosion.

"What was that?" she said aloud. She changed into some decent clothes and ran towards the window.

She saw half of the western forest totally destroyed. And that place filled with enemies. She opened the window and jumped. Landing gracefully to the ground, not even producing a sound. Mind you, her room was on the fourth floor. She used her levitation alice to check on what'c currently happening. Once in the air, she used yet another alice, to detect how many enemies and who exactly the enemies are. Her eyes widened. She flew towards everyone who have gathered to see the commotion.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted once he saw her flying towards them.

"Oh. Natsume! Everyone!" she shouted.

She landed beside the teachers.

"What's happening out there?" a student asked.

The teachers looked at Mikan who practically knew everything. With her voice-amplifying alice, she shouted,

"We are currently being invaded by the AAO! Please remain calm. All those students whose alices can help in the battle, prepare yourselves. As for those who cannot, guide the children and the others to a safe location. I'm gonna use my alice to put barriers for alice students so you needn't bother about protection. Everyone, let's team up and end up safe after this."

All the students from the dangerous ability class immediately ran towards the teachers who gave them instructions. For those who can fight, they also went towards the teachers. All the kids are being evacuated and so are those whose alices aren't very helpful. Persona arrived, all the teachers and so did Mikan's mother.

After settling in place, Mikan held Natsume's hand.

"This is it. No more turning back." she whispered.

Natsume just smirked, "It's finally their time to strike."

"Natsume. . .we need to get back safe and sound."

"Yeah, you too. Don't overuse your alice."

"alright."

Narumi clapped his hands. Then he shouted,

"This is the start of the unpredictable battle! Get ready!"

"Everyone! Let's do our best!" Mikan shouted.

"Let's begin." Yuka shouted and charged.

All the other students followed. Every second is valuable for everyone. They are all fighting, wanting to protect their friends and the academy, everyone's home.

"Hayato! On your back!" Mikan shouted.

Hayato turned back and used his Ice alice on the AAO guy, then he flashed a smile at Mikan, "Thanks."

"Be careful. Take care of Kaede and take care of this area. I'm going to the next." she said and left.

As she ran, she stopped when a man in a mask just stood there and blocked her way. At that exact time, Yuka arrived.

"Mom! Are you alright?" Mikan asked.

"Yes dear. You?"

"Never better. Its just been a few minutes since the battle started."

"Good. Now for this guy."

"Mom, lets take him on together."

"That is what you call teamwork right?"

"Yeah. Get ready you AAO scum!" Mikan shouted.

"Yeah! You are gonna take it this time!" Yuka shouted.

Suddenly, the masked man took off his mask. What Yuka saw made her heart almost leap out of her body. Yuka's eyes widened. Mikan just stared at the guy.

"Still want to kill me ladies?" the guy cockily said.

"Yeah! You are an AAO member!" Mikan shouted.

She started to go at it again and beat up the guy when Yuka stopped her when she said,

"Mikan! Don't fight with him."

"Why mom?"

"Because that guy is your..."

"Is my??"

The guy is now smiling widely and staring at the two women, then he said,

"I hope I am not too late Yuka, and Mikan."

* * *

Then, more chaos begins!!

hehe...that's the end of the chapter.

I know all of you already have a clue on who the guy is.

Or if not, find out next chapter. lol.

**Please Review! **Onegai! Onegai Review!


	19. The ending of chaos?

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

"My father?!" Mikan said as she pointed rather rudely at the man.

The guy, which I would like to call Shirou, chuckled. Then he said,

"Mikan, I came for you and your mother. I wanted our family to be complete for so long."

"b-bu-but!"

"but what?"

"You, you joined AAO! Why?" Mikan shouted. She was angry about her father joining AAO but somehow happy to see him. Shirou just smiled,

"Mikan, I joined AAO so we could gather information. When I get those information, I quickly tell Yuka so that the academy will know it. Now do you get why I joined the damn AAO?"

"but why do you appear before me now?"

"I wanted to see you my dear."

"Stop that nonsense! You could have appeared before my eyes when I needed you most! When I needed my father most! Why now in this moment? Why only now!?" Mikan cried.

Shirou was at loss for words. He could not find the right words to say to her daughter. He just couldn't say that he was experimented on at AAO. I mean, it could make things even more worse. Even Yuka doesn't know about it.

"Mikan, you must understand. It is difficult for your father to do that. He was at the enemy's side! If he sees you, he might be found out and punished." Yuka said, defending Shirou.

"Alright. I understand. I...I read your mind dad. It must be difficult for you too." Mikan suddenly said.

Shirou's eyes widened in surprise, "I should have been careful. Don't tell your mother."

"Tell me what?" Yuka demanded, her hands at her waist.

Shirou and Mikan glanced at each other and laughed. Suddenly, a beam of light passed through Shirou's chest. He shouted in pain and started to cough up blood.

"Shirou!" Yuka shouted. She and Mikan went towards him.

Mikan shouted, "Dad! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where? Tell me!"

Shirou just smiled, "It's starting. The war really is starting. Mikan, I love you. I am sorry for missing through all those years. I wanted to be a good father. Please take care of yourself. Reo, he was responsible for this. Find him and destroy him for me."

Mikan started to cry, she said, "Alright. I will father. I will. Just stay alive. Please!"

With those last words, Shirou just looked intently at his daughter and collapsed. Yuka held him and cried. Mikan just nodded and left the site. After making sure Mikan had left, Yuka shook Shirou alive.

"Oi Shirou. She is gone now. You can wake up." she said.

Shirou sat up, placed a hand at the back of his head and smiled,

"I was good at acting right? You too. I couldn't believe you can cry like that. Maybe after this battle, we can start as actors!"

"Yeah. Let's do that"

The two of them laughed. But then, they stopped and faced each other. Yuka sighed,

"Well, I just hope Mikan's illness can handle all of these. I mean, if she's fighting Reo and the disease of her kicks on. Besides, if she overuses her alice, who know what will happen?"

"Yeah, you are right. Let's just hope she comes back to us safely."

"Shirou, I am scared. From the start, Mikan is the person that they are after. She is their target."

"Correct. The war began because of the people wanting her powers."

"You know, we could have just lived together far from here. That way, we can protect her from harm and all of these."

"Even so, don't you think its alright now? She met her true love, her best friends, and she became a strong girl. She is definitely fine."

"Yes. Let's just hope she'll stay safe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikan is everywhere. Fighting AAO people, healing alice students, coming to the aid of someone. She wasn't even able to rest. Then she saw him. Reo, the root of all problems.

"Reo! You are the root of everything! I hate you so much!" Mikan shouted as she charged at him.

Reo predicted this and used his alice,

"You will be under my command. Now stop."

Mikan stopped and can't seem to move her body.

_'Shoot. I wasn't able to nullify his alice. Now what am I supposed to do.?'_ she thought.

Reo laughed out loud, "Now ALICE academy falls into my hands. Tell everyone to come here."

Mikan fought hard not to do it but in the end, she used her voice-amplifying alice and shouted for everyone to hear,

"All of you! Gather towards me. Reo says so."

Everyone was taken aback with what she just said. I mean, why would she shout Reo's name? Slowly, the students came towards the two of them. Natsume and company being the nearest.

Natsume smirked, "Oi polka. Why? Why are you beside him?"

Suddenly, Reo grabbed Mikan's upper uniform and kissed her on the lips. Natsume became shocked and so did everyone else. Tears fell from Mikan's eyes. Reo chuckled afterwards. Then he said,

"You see black cat, your beloved is now mine. Do you get it? I could do whatever I want with her."

"Mikan is being controlled by Reo, Natsume. She says that she does not intend for that to happen but it just did." a voice said.

Now, its Reo's turn to be shocked, "Who are you? Show yourself."

And now, I am glad to say that it was Kokoroyomi. Apparently, he has the alice of mind-reading. And he just read Mikan's mind. He stepped forward and with a loud voice, he said,

"Mikan says that you should all just beat up Reo. He is the root of all the problems. If he is gone, then all will be safe. As for Reo, he was thinking, who the hell is this brat and why can he read my mind? how the hell can he read my mind? why does he read my mind and stop reading my mind!"

Reo's attention shifted to Kokoroyomi and he forgot he was still controlling Mikan. That's why she became free of his control.

"Good job Koko!" she said as she gave him a thumbs up.

Koko smiled at her, "No problem. Isn't that what friends are for?"

"Yeah."

Natsume started to heat up, "Now what do you guys say beating this pulp to pieces?" _'Especially after what he did to Mikan'_

The crowd cheered, Mikan smiled and shouted,

"Its time for payback. I am gonna amplify your alices guys! Get ready for some kicking."

Reo's eyes widened, "Stop! Wait, if you are gonna beat me, not the face! No! NO! Please!"

"Shut up." Tsubasa said.

Everyone took a step forwards with evil glints on their eyes. But before they could beat up Reo, Hotaru appeared in the picture and stopped them.

Hayato asked, "Why Imai?"

CLICK!

"It's business. Let me at first take some pictures of him to sell for future use."

After some more clicks and flashes, Hotaru stopped, rode her duck invention and flew away.

Everone sweat-dropped. Then Mikan amplified their alice and Reo was wiped out from this world. Nah. Kidding. His once good-looking face is now disgusting to look at. And Hotaru says,

"Good thing I was able to take pictures of him before he became uglier. I am smelling more money now."

Ruka sweat-dropped, "Hotaruuuu-"

After Reo was beaten up, almost the rest of the AAO fighting lost their spirit and surrendered. Well, now, all is well. But do you think happy endings do not have flaws?

Everyone cheered when they learnt of what happened. As Mikan went towards them, Natsume can't help but smile. He smiled at her and mouthed an...

**'I love you'**

Aren't those the sweetest words a guy can say to his loved one? To the most important person in his life?**  
**

Mikan smiled at him, the brightest one she could give and mouthed the same at him too. As she neared him, she felt sudden dizziness and fainted in Natsume's arms.

* * *

78 hours later. . .

"Has she woken up?" Ruka asked the doctors.

One of them replied, "No. Not yet. But we are sorry to say that we could not say whether or not she will wake up."

"What do you mean?" Natsume demanded.

"Have you heard of her heart disease? I guess its time."

Natsume lowered his head, "Can we see her?"

Natsume, Hotaru, Hayato, Kaede, Ruka and Mikan's parents went in her room which was all white. It was very cold inside but its warm too in some way. At the center of the room is Mikan, dressed in all white, with the dextrose attached to her and some more things. Natsume went towards her,

"Oi baka. Wake up. You know I am not a patient person."

"Sheesh Natsume. As if she'll wake up like that." Hayato said.

Natsume glared at him, "Why, do you think she won't wake up anymore?"

"Baka! Of course she will wake up. What I'm saying is you need to wait for her."

"Whatever. I want her to wake up now so she should."

"Natsume-kun. Stop it, we all need to fire a baka gun at her and she'll wake up." Hotaru said.

Kaede and Ruka sweat-dropped, "Stop it everyone."

Shirou and Yuka were just staring at the 5 of them, apparently waiting for what will happen. Then they stared at their daughter.

* * *

**Mikan's dream??**

-Oi, baka baka wake up. baka baka wake up.-

Mikan threw the alarm clock and it hit the wall. She covered herself with a blanket and slept again. When she woke up, she noticed it was already lunch time and she had missed some of her classes. She immediately prepared for class.

"Huh? Its strange. Something is missing." she said to herself.

She shrugged the thought off and ran out of the room towards the classroom. As she entered, she saw Jinno looking ugly as usual. He did not look at her and continued teaching. Mikan sat at her seat and whispered a 'hi' at Natsume. However, he did not acknowledge her. When its time for break, Mikan ran towards Hotaru and hugged her. But then, she went pass through her. Like a ghost. The same thing happened with everyone else.

"What is happening to me?" she asked.

She was walking at the corridors, all the students passing through her. She ran and started to cry. She ended up at the Sakura Tree and saw Natsume reading his manga. Mikan sat beside him and told him what was happening to her,

"You know Natsume, all the students passed by me. Like I didn't exist. Natsume, I am scared. I don't know what I should do."

Natsume kept quiet and kept on reading. Mikan looked at him, more tears flowing from her eyes. She assumed he could not hear her nor see her too. She stood up and said,

"I guess its pointless. Bye bye Natsume. Bye bye...and I love you. . ."

**End of dream.**

* * *

Natsume looked at Mikan and stared at the machine indicating the person's heart beat. The rest did the same. There was silence and after a few seconds, a sound was heard throughout the room.

"tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Hotaru's eyes widened and from her eyes, tears came out. Kaede cried too. Ruka and Hayato bowed their heads. Yuka and Shirou just stood there hugging and silently crying. Natsume just kept on looking at the machine. A flat line. With a very irritating sound coming out of it.

_'A flat line? No way!'_ Natsume thought.

At first he couldn't believe it but seeing the people around him, he did. She's gone. The doctors came pouring in the room, trying to save her life. The only sound they could hear was the sound of a flat line. Echoing throughout the room. Through their ears. Paining their heart. Then, they were ushered out of the room by the nurses. Once they were out, the room was shut and tears just kept flowing from their eyes.

Now. . .

Yes. I would like to say all is well in the academy.

Peace was back.

No more AAO. No more people going to missions.

And no more cheerful girl whose smile warms up everyone's heart.

Others say sacrifices are needed to attain peace but is this sacrifice worth it? Isn't it okay if there are no sacrifices?

Now, I would like to close this chapter with me asking,

Is it the proper ending? Or just the start of a new beginning?

**To be continued**

* * *

To all the readers! I am so sorry for the late..wait not late...super super late update!! I know you might have already lost trust on me. I can explain why its late but its too long.(hehe) I hope this chapter made it up to you. The next chapter will be the ending. Mou.. I hate endings. Know why? I just hate it. Its hard you know, I have grown to like writing this story and ending it means like ending something important in my life. Anyway...please don't hate me for what happened here. hehe.

Now although I think I am in no position to say this because I updated late, PLEASE REVIEW! please please please. I am gonna update again 3 days from now. I promise you! I really do!

Thanks for reviewing Jessyka-chan, Leenstarz, koolasapixels, ladalada, Ani-Adik, sarahpatrick, jazzflame, x - DragoN PriestesS - x, The Fair Maiden, girlonthemove210, heya-gurl, yooyeen, kradraven, hikaru.takamara, musicangelanime, minahoru, chappyhime, deynaz, Xmatsume-lovesanimeX, lysabelle, okaix, xXCandyGirlXx, animelover135, j531823, - FiRe EncHantResS YuKi -, glenda23 and xXbunnyholicXx.

Again, I myself admit this is annoying but, please review. Nya-


	20. The night of happiness

**I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

* * *

He was longing for her. Her smile, her face, her laughter, her personality, everything about her. But, it seems he can no longer take it. He was too depressed. Too depressed to even think about anything else. 

_'Why did you leave me?' _he thought.

Natsume sat up in his bed, unable to sleep. Its been a year after that event. And still, he could not forget. The same goes with the gang. You could always see Ruka chasing after Hotaru after she blackmailed him. But even though they are still the same, you wouldn't see Hotaru smile. Ruka felt bad too. He can't concentrate about his animals anymore. Hayato can sometimes be seen gallanting around the school, going wherever his feet took him. It was really sad for them to lose her. Even now, at the school festival, they weren't enjoying themselves like the others did. They will just sulk and sulk all day.

"Everyone, be prepared for the last dance tonight!" Narumi shouted with a cheerful voice.

"Ok." The class responded.

Almost all the girls talked about their partners and the dresses they will be wearing. As for the boys, they groaned because they lack the courage to ask a girl to the dance.

"Ruka, you coming to the dance?" Natsume asked.

"Maybe." the animal-lover responded. "You?"

"Dunno. But I think I'll come to kill time."

"I'm coming Ruka." Hotaru suddenly asked.

This made Ruka twitch, "What?"

"For a change. Sulking won't do good in my business."

"Back to normal?" Hayato asked.

Hotaru smirked, "Not really. Just this night. I feel its going to be interesting."

"In what way?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. But, I am sure of what I am going to do there."

"What?" everyone asked.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled, "Silly. Of course I am going to go to sell pictures. It's been a while."

The rest sweat-dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile, 

"Are you coming?" a lady asked.

The girl smiled, "Of course, I am gonna miss it if I do not come."

"Come on. We will be late if you don't hurry up."

"Okay. Just wait!"

* * *

**The Dance.**

"It's still as lively as ever." Kaede said as the gang entered the hall.

The place itself is captivating. It is designed beautifully and wonderfully. You can see clearly the effects made by some of the students' alice.

"It's much better than last year!" Nonoko exclaimed and clung her hands at Koko's arm.

Koko smiled, "Yeah. They wanted it to be this way this year because of the events that happened last year"

Everyone was happy a bit. Hotaru sold some pictures of Natsume and Hayato. (Remember: She doesn't sell Ruka's pictures anymore. The pictures are just for blackmail) While selling a few pictures, a girl asked,

"May I buy one?"

The girl looked at Hotaru straight in the eye. Apparently, the are having eye-contact. Hotaru looked intently at the girl, then she gave a rare smile.

"It's yours if you like."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

After giving the picture, the girl walked away and disappeared. Then, while Ruka was looking for Hotaru, the same girl passed by him, giving him a smile and mumbling,

"The one you are looking for is there, selling some pictures."

Ruka looked at her first and followed what she said.

"Hotaru!" he called.

Hotaru went towards him and smiled,

"You saw the girl?"

"Her?"

"Yeah. Same hazel orbs."

"Same auburn hair."

"Same smile."

"So...she's here. which means..."

"I knew this night is gonna be interesting."

Meanwhile at the balcony of the hall, a few girls approached Natsume. Asking him to dance with them.

"Natsume-sama. Please dance with me!" a girl asked.

"No! Dance with me." another,

"Dance with me Natsume-sama." and another.

"Natsume-kun, please dance with me! Its my last year here and I wanted to-" the senior said but Natsume cut him off by saying,

"No can't do. I'm saving my dance for only one girl."

"bu-bu-but. . ."

"but what?"

"Who is she?"

"My most important woman."

"What's her name?"

"She is-" he said but upon the sight of a girl, he stopped.

"Natsume-kun?" the senior asked.

They saw the look he was giving to the girl who arrived so they decide to leave the two of them alone. Once alone, the girl smiled and asked,

"Who is she?"

"I told you, my most important woman." Then, "Baka. It's obviously you." he said walking towards her.

"It's been a while Natsume."

"Yes. I'm glad to see you again Mikan. Shall we dance?"

"Gladly."

Natsume led Mikan to the dance floor, stared at by almost everyone inside. They are gracefully dancing and you can really see the two of them enjoyed it. Hotaru and Ruka danced but only just a while because Hotaru will not let the chance pass of video-taping the two of them dancing. After the dance,

"Wanna stroll around for just a while?" Natsume asked.

Mikan smiled, "Sure."

The two of them walked outside. While walking, they decided to talk.

"Weren't you dead?" Natsume asked.

Mikan laughed, "I died for a few seconds, but, I lived again."

"How?"

"I remember the nurse telling me that after you guys were ushered out of the room, my heart started to work again but it was very weak. I was in a coma up until 2 months ago. My parents told the hospital not to say I am alive yet because they think that is what I wish for."

"So, it was actually the work of the doctor that is why you lived again."

"No. You see, I had a sort of dream and that is where I got my courage and had the will to live again."

"I see."

"Can I ask you something personal Natsume?"

"Ok"

"Were you lonely when you thought I was dead?" Mikan asked, her face serious.

Natsume was taken aback, then he said, "Lonely? Well, you could say that. But not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Its embarrassing to admit this but, I was sulking, I was depressed, I couldn't concentrate but, the saddest thing that happened to me was being apart from you. Losing you." he said, blushing.

Mikan giggled, "I missed you Natsume. Actually, it was you who gave me the will to live."

"Me?"

"Yeah. If you didn't do that in my dream, I might be dead by now."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"What is happening to me?" she asked._

_She was walking at the corridors, all the students passing through her. She ran and started to cry. She ended up at the Sakura Tree and saw Natsume reading his manga. Mikan sat beside him and told him what was happening to her,_

_"You know Natsume, all the students passed by me. Like I didn't exist. Natsume, I am scared. I don't know what I should do."_

_Natsume kept quiet and kept on reading. Mikan looked at him, more tears flowing from her eyes. She assumed he could not hear her nor see her too. She stood up and said,_

_"I guess its pointless. Bye bye Natsume. Bye bye...and I love you. . ."_

_As she walked away, a pair of strong arms grabbed her, then a voice said,_

_"Baka, I could definitely see and hear you. No need to cry."_

_"Natsume?" Mikan asked, turning around._

_"Idiot, I am not like the others, I love you too Mikan, ever since then."_

_"Natsume!!"_

_"So what I want you to do is live. Live for me, live for us, for everyone. because if you don't, everyone will be sad."_

_"Including you?"_

_"Of course, most especially me. Live Mikan. Live."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"So, Natsume, shall we go back to everyone?" Mikan asked, smiling widely at him. 

Natsume held her hand and smiled, "Let's go."

And together they ran back to the hall, holding each others hand, never letting go.

Everyone enjoyed the night, filled with happiness and laughter.

Glad to see Mikan back, and glad to see everything back to normal.

I would like to say it was fate and destiny that brought Natsume and Mikan together. That brought everyone together.

It was also fate that no matter how many problems they faced, they were able to overcome them.

And I think it was planned out right from the start, when their worlds collided with each other, when they met.

Now, I would like to end this by saying a reality. . .

All of us, once reading a book, closes it, thinking it was the end. Thinking it was over.

We were all contented once the last line of the book says "and they lived happily ever after"

But, do you ever think about what is going to happen afterwards?

I thought about that a lot of times and now, I wanted to say that

For me, the truth is that the ending is just the beginning of a new story.

**Don't you think so?**

* * *

Well, thank you for all of you who had been with me ever since I started writing this. 

I am really glad and I am thankful for all of you who have reviewed and who told me that my story is interesting.

Thank you very much.

I am glad that I finished this story but quite sad too, that I had to end it.

See you once again in another story of mine.

Again, thank you so much.

-imhappy15-


End file.
